


Cuddlefish

by RamblingRobin, Thirdly



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingRobin/pseuds/RamblingRobin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdly/pseuds/Thirdly
Summary: On the run from slavers, Pip is separated from his best friend, Tilbei, and finds himself on a strange planet with even stranger aliens. His handsome rescuer is different from Pip. The odd man's human, after all.





	1. 01

The petite Sepida bolted down the hall, dragging his slightly larger and definitely slower Nubra friend behind him. They ducked behind a corner and froze. Their lungs heaved, causing their secondary gills to flare, searching for more oxygen.

"Pip, I..." the inky-skinned Nubra whispered.

"Tilly, shh!" the Sepida gasped, peering around the corner. His wide eyes flashed an alarmed black as their pursuers spotted him. "Oh damn, run!" Pip yelped.

They scurried off again, dodging down tunnels and access hatches that left them utterly lost in the aging spaceport.

And the Hunnars were gaining on them.

"We should split up," Pip panted as they raced down an empty hall. "They aren't after you. They're chasing  _me_."

"No way are we splitting up!" Tilbei countered, feeling his heart drop at the very idea. "How could you ask that of me? I'm your best friend!"

"That's  _why_  I'm suggesting it, knucklehead!" Pip shot back as they hauled ass around a corner. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me... _Ugh_ , this is all my fault!"

"It's not your fault that those damn Hunnars are looking to make quick cash with your pee!" Til huffed, all of the orange areas on his body glowing.

"It's  _not_ pee!" Pip stated with great affront. "It's a complex organic base with a wide range of neurological effects... that happens to be secreted from a gland that  _coincidentally_  empties into my urethra during pre-ejaculation, ejaculation, and urination!"

"Fine! Your  _special_  pee, then!" Tilly insisted, his orange parts glowing brighter in embarrassment.

" _Argh_!" Pip was distracted from any further arguments by the sight of a door next to a mountainous pile of scrap junk. The Sepida thought fast. "Quick, Tilly! In there! I'm right behind you!"

"Are you kidding me?" The Nubra questioned indignantly. "The scrap heap?"

"The door, dammit!"

Pip didn't waste more time explaining, flinging the door wide and shoving his black and orange friend inside. He was about to join Tilbei when he heard something behind him. His skin flashed a terrified black as he saw three Hunnars barreling toward him. He took a moment to look at his friend.

"I'll get away and come back!" Pip whispered desperately. "I promise!"

"Pip! SHIT!" Tilly hissed as his best friend slammed the door closed, sealed him in from the outside, and ran off without him. He slammed his fists against it and whimpered. " _Shit_!"

There was no time for Pip to hide, to camouflage himself. The Hunnars were right behind him, their grunts and shouts spurring the Sepida to sprint until his legs burned with the effort. As he slid widely around yet another corner, he recognized where he was, not far from the docking bays.

He raced forward, ignoring the growing number of people in his way as he dodged and spun around them, startling more than a few. Those same people were then bowled over by the pursuing Hunnars. It slowed them down, but not by much. When Pip reached the dock for his ship, he slammed his palm against the registration pad, his head swiveling to peer behind him.

They were close! So close! Too damn close!

He felt a prickling tingle against his palm before the big hatch slowly slid open. He squeezed through before it finished its sluggish movement, banging desperately on the button just inside as soon as he could reach it.

The heavy metal door ground to a halt and began its lumbering slide back to it's starting position. Pip's pale skin and wide eyes flickered black and gray as he watched in horror as the Hunnars barreled toward him. They were reaching for the hatch, arms outstretched. As a safety measure against people losing fingers, toes, or limbs; the door would automatically reopen if anything obstructed it.

It thudded closed just as his pursuers were a hair from touching it.

Pip huddled for a moment, gasping in the docking tube, but he didn't have time to melt down. The Hunnars would find a way through that hatch. Pip had to get out of there. He could lose the Hunnars and circle back to pick up Tilbei, who would no doubt be cursing a blue streak when he saw him.

The Sepida straightened and hurried down the tube. He quickly boarded his ship and rushed to the little two-man bridge. His fingers flew over the controls. In minutes that felt like hours, his small ship was pushing off into space.

He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when a blip popped up on his sensors. He tapped it, letting out a terrified squeak as an image of a Hunnar ship popped up in front of him.

They were still chasing him.

"Stubborn bastards," Pip hissed as he tapped the controls.

 _"Good day, Pipolphi,"_  a smooth computerized voice greeted him.  _"How can I help you?"_

"Get me out of here," Pip begged. "As fast as you can!"

 _"The nearest planet is 20,000 miles away."_  The computer pointed out.

"Dammit," Pip hissed, his eyes on the image of the approaching Hunnar ship. They'd be close enough to grab him with their claspers in no time. "How long til we can jump?"

 _"A jump requires ten minutes to activate," t_ he computer responded.  _"My protocol urges me to warn of the dangers of space jumps. Being charged by Lorthian Crystals, space jumps are incalculable and dangerous."_

"I don't  _have_ ten minutes!" Pip shouted. "I need to jump in..." He quickly calculated in his head his speed and trajectory compared to that of the Hunnar ship using the numbers flashing on his display. "Two and a  _half_ minutes!"

 _"The fastest activation time is five minutes if shields are sacrificed for power,"_  the computer replied.

"Is there any way to activate faster?" Pip asked desperately.

 _"Five minutes is the fastest time for a ship of this caliber," t_ he computer insisted.

"I need a way to keep away from the Hunnar ship chasing us long enough for a jump."

 _"If thrusters are reversed promptly, this ship will slip beneath the Hunnar ship, confusing the Hunnar radar briefly," t_ he computer suggested.

"Sacrifice shields for power, initiate jump activation protocols, and do the reverse thruster thingy!" Pip yelled, leaning back in his seat as though that would somehow keep him away from the quickly approaching Hunnars.

The computer did as instructed, hovering the ship just beneath the Hunnar's mammoth of a ship for the remaining three minutes _. "Please prepare for space jump, Captain Pipolphi. In_ _ **9, 8, 7**_ _..."_  The computer instructed.

However, the Hunnars finally began to realize that the Sepida's ship did not go into a space jump and was hiding underneath them. They maneuvered their ship to the side and shot several rounds towards the smaller ship just as it finally made the jump.

:::

As Zane was all but slammed down off his hammock, he let out a curse and nearly peed himself a bit. What had felt like an earthquake but a moment before had come to an abrupt stop.

"What the fuck?" He hissed as he clambered to his feet and dusted himself off. He took a few steps outside hesitantly and let out a sigh of relief when he realized that, at least, it hadn't been a hurricane.

The human hopped onto the beach sand and looked out into the water. Not a storm in sight, and most definitely not a volcano. When his gaze fell onto his shed, however, he let out another curse.

"Holy fuck!"

The broken pieces of wood were strewn along the sand in a long line as if a giant's hand had smashed his shed and then smeared the pieces forward.

A calm disembodied voice announced something in a language he couldn't make heads or tails of. The former Olympic gymnast had heard dozens of languages over the years from Russian to Rotokas. It was nothing he'd ever heard before. He had a fleeting thought that the strange words were kind of pretty, smooth and musical with soft clicks on some words that reminded Zane of a language he'd heard in Africa once.

The big man staggered backward as a loud hiss was followed by a metallic clunk. Where there had been empty air a moment before, what looked like a large doorway stood a few feet above the wreckage that had been his shed. The air seemed to flicker. Something matte black and about the size of a bus appeared, the strange doorway slotted into its side. It disappeared and reappeared a few times before flitting out of existence again, leaving the disembodied door hanging in the air. A red light flashed from inside, and he heard the grating buzz of an alarm. The voice came again, fainter and apparently coming from inside the doorway.

As Zane walked inside, his slate gray eyes widened at the sight of the inside of a spaceship. The scenery kept flickering from visible to invisible on the inside, and he felt his stomach plummet with every flicker, as it somehow caused him to feel a sense of vertigo. From the brief glimpses of it, he could tell that it was at least the size of a bus.

"Is anyone in here?" He asked cautiously.

He heard a soft moan, followed by that strange, indecipherable voice again. It sounded like someone was hurt. Zane put aside his inner turmoil at a goddamn whatever it was crashing on top of his shed and followed his ears.

He was grateful when the interior stopped disappearing before his eyes if only to save himself from running into walls. He had to hunch slightly as well. The ceilings were low. Honestly, the inside kind of reminded him of an upscale tour bus. It wasn't very wide, but there was room for what looked like it might be three bunk areas with privacy curtains. A table with benches, couches and chairs, and lots of flashing video screens filled most of the space. He didn't see anyone around.

There was another door ahead of him that seemed to be the origin of the flashing red light. That was his destination.

His eyes widened when he ducked through the short doorway. Where the rest of the ship had looked oddly normal, the room he stepped into looked straight out of a sci-fi movie. Weird floating displays flashed everywhere. Banks of indecipherable controls displayed unfamiliar strings of shapes that might have been words in a language he didn't know. Everywhere, things were flashing and beeping.

In the middle of the small room, there was a chair facing away from him. A pale-skinned arm hung limply over one armrest. Something dark and wet dripped from the tips of the fingers. It looked like blood.

As the human approached, he realized it was green-blue blood. The alien, and it was most definitely an alien, was hauntingly beautiful. But, Zane couldn't waste any time staring at it. Instead, he carefully lifted the petite body into his arms and rushed out of the ship before the invisibility began to flash again. He heard something slide closed behind him and when he peered over his shoulder, he noted that the entire ship could no longer be seen from the outside.

"Shit!" He hissed as he carefully stepped inside his bungalow and laid the creature onto a cot. On the weekends he usually gave surfing lessons to local kids, so he always had to have first aid on-hand.

Zane quickly thudded the toolbox he used for his kit next to the cot before rushing to the sink. He washed his hands and wetted a clean cloth. The dark-haired man knelt next to the cot and looked the creature over to figure out where the bleeding was worst. A gash on the alien's temple looked worst, so he started there.

The man carefully wiped the blue-green blood away. He hoped the cut wasn't too deep. He didn't think he could handle stitching anyone up. There was a clinic on the island, but the hospital was on the mainland. Zane didn't know what the authorities would do with the creature if they found out about him. If the injuries were bad, though, Zane wouldn't hesitate to make the call. Better to have the poor little thing taken to a lab than to die on Zane's beach.

When the water of the cloth hit the gash, the blood gushed out for a moment before slowing down. The flesh around the cut began to swell, pressing the edges of the wound tightly together. After a few minutes, the bleeding stopped. The human wiped it clean and looked closely at the injury. The tissue around the cut was puffy and tinged blue. Zane hoped that wasn't bad. At least it had stopped bleeding.

There were a few other cuts that Zane cleaned up. The flesh reacted as the first gash had when he wiped them with the wet cloth. They bled faster, but then closed tightly when the flesh puffed up.

As he looked the petite creature over, Zane discovered that the alien was very naked and definitely male. Although, he supposed he was making assumptions. The flaccid member resting between the creature's legs certainly looked like a penis.

There were other things about the alien that were human, as well. There were ten fingers and ten toes. It had two eyes, a nose, and a soft-lipped mouth. When Zane shifted the slight body to look for more injuries, he saw that the alien had a nice little bubble bottom.

Blushing, Zane let the alien roll onto its back again.

Even with the similarities, the creature was clearly not human. Even closed, the man could see that the eyes were too large. They were at least two or three times the size that a human's would be. Also, the skin was unnaturally smooth and soft with no sign of body hair. It was a pale white, like the stomach of a big shark he'd seen once at an aquarium. Instead of being pink, the alien's nipples were blueish-green. Zane wondered if the skin coloring was different due to the weird color of its blood.

That made the human wonder if the creature's hair color was natural. It was very long, trailing off the cot and almost touching the floor, and vivid shades of dark blue to lighter green. The strands were thick, as well, like the embroidery floss his grandmother used for cross-stitch. It was smooth, without any frizz. When he touched it, it almost felt like the strands were curling around his fingers.

When Zane was satisfied the little alien didn't have any hidden cuts, he sat back on his heels and rooted through the first-aid kit. The gauze bandages blended into the background of pale white skin, but the beige bandaids looked strange.

The brunet human was so engrossed with studying the alien's features that he didn't realize that another little buddy of his had wandered back inside and began to lick gray toes.

" _Louie!_ " Zane hissed as his spotted English Setter sniffed and licked at the alien's feet. "What are you doing?"

What neither of them expected was for the alien to startle awake with a trilling shriek of some kind and then disappear.

"I- _whoa!_ " the man gasped when he looked out at nothing. The fact that it was invisible didn't seem to deter the canine, as he let out a soft bark and began nose at it from the other side of the cot. "Shit! Down, Louie, down boy! You're probably scaring the life out of the poor thing!" He reprimanded, causing the Setter to whine and walk away with his tail between his legs before laying down on the floor a few feet away with his head draped down on his forelegs.

Zane took a deep breath and turned back around, unsure of where to look. "See? It's alright. He won't hurt you," He explained in a gentle voice.

The cot shook slightly. When Zane looked closer, he saw that the creature hadn't actually become invisible. The alien had turned the exact gray of the cot beneath him. Even his long hair matched the canvas holding him. The locks had dropped down over the creature's face and shoulders, breaking up the alien's silhouette and hiding it further. When Zane crouched down to look at it from the side, he saw the poor thing had flattened itself down as much as it could. Amazing.

The poor thing was trembling like a leaf, though. When Zane reached out tentatively, the camouflaged creature jerked, toppling off the cot. The human caught a momentary glimpse of impossibly wide blue-green eyes with no pupil and irises so huge that it showed almost no white.

 _{"Please, don't eat me!"}_  Pip squeaked.

The terrified alien scurried behind a worn but comfortable faded green armchair and changed his coloring to match, down to the stitching along the seams.

Zane could only gape at the amazing camouflage in action, much like cuttlefish and octopi from the sea. He shot a glance at Louie. "Stay, boy. Don't want to scare him any further." He then turned towards the armchair and held out his hands in a surrendering motion. "We didn't mean to scare you," he explained softly. "We wanted to help you."

Pip couldn't understand a word the strange creature was saying. Its voice was low and soothing, causing a pleasant tingle low in his stomach. He cautiously peeked over the top of the chair, letting out a frightened squeak and ducking back down again. The creature sounded nice enough, but it was gigantic! It could tear him apart with its bare hands. Both of Pip's hearts thudded in his chest at a frightening thought.

{"Did the Hunnars send you?"} he called from his hiding place. {"Please, just let me go! I-I had tests done, and my secretions are very very poor quality!"}

The human hadn't the slightest idea what the creature was telling him in his trilling voice, but he could tell that the poor thing was quite distressed. "I know that we seem to have our communication wires crossed," Zane mused softly. "But, I don't mean you any harm. Your ship crashed on my shed, and you were bleeding."

Unfortunately, Louie took the opportunity that Zane wasn't looking his way to pad over to the alien to sniff him some more. "Louie, crap!" He hissed.

A scream erupted from behind the chair a moment before the little alien bolted from the cover it provided. The animal had opened its mouth just enough to let Pip see its teeth. Big, scary, very pointy teeth.  _That_ was a carnivore. And, it was almost as big as Pip. It was clearly going to kill him and eat him.

Pip instinctively sought the tallest thing in the room and deftly climbed it. The animal followed, peering up at him. Pip shook his finger at it, shouting to try to get it to go away.

{" _No!_  Bad monster!"} Pip hollered. {"I am not delicious! I taste very bad! You'll get an awful tummy ache if you eat me, so go away!"}

Then Pip suddenly realized just what, or rather who, he'd climbed to escape the monster. He turned his head, feeling like it took an eternity before he was face to face with the giant.

He was wrapped around the behemoth's upper half, his legs curled around a muscled chest and his arms clung to well-defined shoulders. The giant's hands cupped his butt, helping to hold him up.

{"Oh, damn the abyss,"} Pip whimpered.

His first instinct was to leap from the giant's arms, but the monster was still below him. Pip was stuck.

Zane had no idea just how he ended up with his arms full of alien, but the distressed tone of his voice still rung loud and clear. "Louie, enough." He commanded. "Go outside for a while.  _Go!_ " He instructed as the Setter let out another whine and trotted outside through a flap at the door.

The human let out a long sigh but made no sudden movements as he spoke to the creature in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Pip stared into soft gray eyes. They were small, but fit the giant's features nicely. They were warm and had an unexpected kindness in their depths. It reminded him of the clouded skies that promised spring, back home. Or, the small slate coins children played games with. He didn't even realize he'd dropped his camouflage, as he gazed into those deep eyes.

{" _Pretty_ ,"} Pip breathed, a lock of his filament tentacles reaching out to gently stroke the giant's cheek.

Zane felt quite proud of himself that he didn't freak the fuck out when one of the alien's hair strands began to caress him. He gulped, feeling nervous all of a sudden, as he gazed into large, lovely blue-green eyes. It was quite strange that they had no pupils, but they were still gorgeous. "I wouldn't have been able to dream a species like you up if I tried, you're quite beautiful." He whispered.

Something in the behemoth's voice left Pip blushing blue. The timber of the giant's voice rumbled against a very sensitive part of the alien's anatomy that happened to be pressed tightly to the human's broad chest. He blushed harder as his penis decided it was more excited than scared. Traitorous body part.

Slate gray eyes widened as he felt what he had previously thought was a male's rod actually hardening against him. "At least now I know you're really a male, little one," he mused with a teasing smile. He carefully lifted one of his hands to rub the alien's back gently. "It's alright. I can't control all my body's reactions either."

Pip promptly burst into tears, everything seeming to crash into him at once as he let himself believe that maybe the giant wasn't with the Hunnars, that maybe he was a good behemoth. He clung tightly to the human's body as he cried. Pip had very nearly been kidnapped, locked his best friend in a random room of a spaceport and stranded him there, almost been caught by Hunnar's, been shot at, hurt, and licked by a pointy-toothed monster.

Zane was amazed how some feelings and reactions were universal. He carefully walked over to his couch and sat down, continuing to gently stroke the alien's back. "There, there. A crash landing would be a traumatic experience for anyone." He soothed.

Eventually, Pip's sobs died down to hiccups, which were also universal. He sniffled and pulled back to look at the big man's concerned face. The giant certainly didn't seem anything like a Hunnar. Hunnars were cruel and bloodthirsty beings. They always moved in packs, with the biggest meanest one leading the rest. They had beady black eyes, wiry muscled bodies covered in ratty fur, and ugly hairless tails. They had technology, but their only weapons were on their ships. They never used anything but their claws and teeth fighting hand-to-hand. Needing a weapon when facing an opponent was considered a shameful weakness. Pip had learned about the nasty Hunnars at school when he was just a hatchling. They were among the species that were known to capture and enslave Sepida, "milking" them and selling the potent fluid as a drug. They were cruel beasts.

No, he couldn't imagine this sweet-faced giant was working with the Hunnars. Pip petted the man's cheeks. He couldn't help a trilling giggle. Scratchy, like sandpaper. How strange. Not bad, just...different.

{"I hope you really  _are_  a nice giant,"} he sighed softly as he blinked away the last of his tears.

Zane let out a sigh of relief and grinned. "You seem to have finally calmed down," he mused out loud, allowing the alien to touch him however he wished. "My name is Zane." He explained as he carefully took hold of one of the smaller male's hands and pressed it to his chest. "Zane."

Pip cocked his head to the side, his filament tentacles curling and uncurling around his shoulders. The giant seemed to be trying to tell him something. Pip's nose wrinkled as he tried to figure it out. He smiled wide and grasped the giant's hand, pressing it to his bare chest.

" _Zzaaaay._ " He grinned triumphantly.

Zane shook his head. "No, _I'm_  Zane." He tried again, pointing to himself.  _"Zane."_

Pip nibbled his lip as his brow furrowed. He started to point to his own chest but stopped at a small shake of the giant's head. He pressed his hand to the larger man's warm chest.

"Zzayyy?" he trilled uncertainly, his skin flickering orange.

"Yes, close enough." Zane nodded and responded with a smile. "Zay works fine." He said as he pointed to himself again. " _Zay._ "

{"Is that your name?"} Pip wondered aloud. {"Or maybe it's your rank? I think it's your personal name. You look like a Zay. I like it."} Pip took Zane's hand and spread it palm down on his chest. The sensation made him tingle pleasantly. {"Pipolphi Ets Dejunsi of the Sepida in the Waters,"} Pip said formally before smiling shyly. {"But you can call me Pip."} He patted the hand on his chest.  _"Pip."_

Zane gaped at what he could only assume was the alien's fully extended name, but he felt relieved when he settled for a much simpler one. "Pip...that's nice.  _Pip._ " He decided to try something out. "Zay help Pip." He explained as he carefully motioned towards the bandages. "Zay help."

Pip looked himself over, his hand flying to his forehead to feel the gauze there. Suddenly, he felt all the cuts and bruises acutely, and he groaned pitifully. He was bandaged, though. And the giant must have known to apply water to his cuts. With water, cuts would bleed freely for a few moments to flush out debris. Then the water contacting the hypodermis caused localized edema, swelling until the wound closed and the water no longer touched the sub-skin layer. Another reaction within the damage connective tissue sealed the wound closed. Pip was impressed. His giant was a healer and seemed to be trying to tell him so.

{"Zay healer,"} Pip told him in Sepida, petting the big man's chest.

"Not sure what you just said, but hopefully it's close." Zane wondered out loud. "Pip hide?" He asked out loud as he mimicked hiding behind his hand. Somehow, he had to figure out a way to explain to the alien that he had to remain concealed around anyone other than him.

{" _Oh_! Hide?"} Pip asked, trying the word. {"Like  _this_?"}

Pip flattened himself to Zane's chest. His tentacles obscured his outline as his chromatophores perfectly matched the colors under and around him. He lifted a lock of tentacles and peeked one large blue-green eye at the giant.

 _"Hide?"_  Pip asked uncertainly.

The dark-haired human was quite impressed, and more than a bit aroused. But, he pushed those thoughts down as he nodded sagely. "Yes, hide." He affirmed. "I'm going to lift you up carefully, ok?" He warned as he carefully stood up with Pip still in his arms. "Pip hide." He insisted as he walked with the alien outside of his beach house. He stopped for a moment to allow the alien to assess where he was. "Just let me know when you're ready." He whispered softly, hoping that Pip would give him a sign that he was ready to move onwards.

The little alien burbled nervously as he kept himself squished tight against the bigger body, keeping his camouflage up. Pip's eyes were wide, as he gazed through his tentacles at the odd world around him. The ocean was soothing and familiar, though the color wasn't as bright as he was used to at home. The sand was dark. Pip wondered if it was dirty or polluted, though Zane didn't seem to worry about walking on it. At home, the sands were perfectly white. The same shade as his pale skin. Pip felt a pang of homesickness, followed by worry for his best friend, Tilly.

Bizarre trees towered above their heads as they turned away from the beach. Pip wondered if the poor things were sick. They only had leaves at the very tops of their trunks. Some had big round balls up between the leaves. He wondered if it was some sort of fungus pod. Pip subtly held his tentacles in front of his nose and mouth, just in case the pods burst to release toxic spores.

His eyes widened, and he forgot to protect himself from alien spores when he saw the wreckage of the shed. There was a furrow in the ground, just about the size of the bottom of his ship.

{" _Ship?_ "} Pip asked hesitantly.

"If what you just said is your ship, you're darn right it is." Zane pointed out as he carefully set Pip onto his feet. "You might want to check it out."

Pip immediately leaped back into his giant's arms. What if the sand was polluted? Or filled with razor-mites? Or... Pip blinked slowly, taking in the lack of burning or pain in the soles of his feet. He continued to cling to Zane, but let one foot dangle. He clenched his eyes shut and pushed one toe in the sand. His eyes slowly opened when nothing happened. Careful and slow, he put both his feet on the too-dark sand. He kept one hand wrapped in Zane's shirt and turned to the invisible ship. Pip whistled descending then ascending notes.

Though Zane was surprised at Pip's reaction, he had to hold back his laughter when the alien seemed frightened of the very sand beneath his feet. Hearing Pip whistle was definitely a treat, as it sounded fantastic. But, the notes were cut off when a voice sparked up.

 _"P-Pipolphi tsss 'ejunsi," c_ alled out the computer from the inside, albeit in a digitally disjointed manner.

"That voice again..." Zane said with a slight frown, still unsure of its origin.

{"Open hatch, please,"} Pip said with a frown. The ship didn't sound well.

The hatch slid open, though it seemed to stick and jam a few times before fully opening. Zane was relieved to see that the inside was visible once again. "This was where I found you." He stated.

Pip cocked his head to the side. He untangled one hand from Zane's shirt and pointed.

{"Ship,"} he told the giant, then tugged at his shirt to urge the human closer to the open hatch.

Zane followed the alien's lead as they made their way towards the ship. {"Ship..."} He mused out loud, trying out Pip's language and surely butchering it.

{" _Very good_ ,"} Pip encouraged with a little pat, before stepping up into his ship.

He stepped quickly through the living and dining area to the bridge, keeping hold of Zane the whole way.

{"Oh no,"} the alien gasped when he saw the state of it.

A bank of controls had come loose from the bulkhead and crashed to the floor next to his usual seat. That must have been what hit his head. It must have been a glancing blow. It could have easily killed him. Pip tried not to look too closely at the blood. He didn't do well with blood. Instead, he scooted over to an undamaged control panel and swept his hand across it. At first, nothing happened, making Pip turn a distressed pink. But the screen finally powered on.

{"Damage report, please?"} Pip requested.

 _{"Inner cloaking shield 'amaged,"}_  the computer detailed.  _{"Controls for take-off 'isconnected. Hangar bent in several places. The underside of ship 'ented."}_

{"Oh, damn it to the abyss,"} Pip said worriedly. {"Please, initiate repair protocols."}

Swirls of pink and gray darted across his skin. He didn't even notice his tentacles were sliding up and down Zane's bare arm. The Sepida were a touchy-feely people. In times of stress, they sought out the touch of others for comfort. Really, they sought out the touch of others most of the time. Personal space wasn't really a thing among the Sepida. It sometimes made interspecies interaction awkward, to say the least.

Zane didn't know what any of the colors Pip was turning meant for the little alien. But, he knew distress when he heard it. "If you need help fixing anything, I'm sure we can figure out a way, don't be discouraged." He urged softly.

 _{"Loading repair protocols..."}_  The computer responded.  _{"Estimated time of completion, two standard moon cycles."}_

{"Two STANDARD moon cycles?"} Pip shouted, making Zane jump.

"Is...everything alright?" Zane asked cautiously.

Pip stood, pushed Zane into his vacated seat, then climbed into his lap. He grabbed the human's arms and pulled them around him. Pip was still mostly pink and gray, but having the sweet giant holding him helped.

{"Complete protocols. Flag any problems completing repairs, please. I'll keep checking in to see what will have to be done manually."} Pip sighed as he nuzzled Zane's warm throat. {"Tilly...I'm so sorry..."}

{"Repair protocols loaded and in progress."} The computer replied.

From the sound of the smaller male's voice and his colors, he seemed really upset. "I'm sorry for whatever upset you, Pip. I'll do my best to help you in any way that I can." Zane admitted as he gently rubbed the alien's side with his hand.

Pip leaned into the touch, a low trill falling from his lips. Zane really was a kind giant. He'd used his healing abilities to treat his injuries, protected him from the sharp-toothed monster that tried to eat him, and brought him back to his ship so repairs could be started. He'd even allowed Pip the needed comfort of nuzzling under his chin, a display usually reserved for family, close friends, and mates. Pip pressed an appreciative kiss to the soft skin of Zane's throat.

The grey-eyed human gulped when he felt the soft kiss, but he didn't question it. The poor alien clearly must have gone through something drastic. "Well, if you've done what you can so far...how about we head back and try to find you something to eat?" he said out loud despite the fact that Pip couldn't understand a single thing. He gently lifted the smaller male into his arms and, just as they headed out of the space ship, once again urged him. "Pip, please hide?"

"Hide," Pip agreed with a nod. The Hunnars could be anywhere. {"Please, close the hatch when we exit. Continue repairs."}

He wrapped himself tightly around his new friend and let his chromatophores do the rest. Zane looked like he was wearing a rather lumpy, oversized shirt. Pip closed his eyes and snuggled his cheek against his giant's chest.

As they neared the house, Louie rushed over, nearly tripping Zane. But, he made a tutting noise with his tongue and told him to go back into his doghouse. He'd be sure to feed him after feeding their unexpected guest. Once inside, he brought Pip into the kitchen and sat him on the counter. He made sure to keep close, as it seemed that the little alien needed nearly constant touch. "Hold still. I'm going to bring a few things out of the fridge for us," he said as he dove in for some salami, cheese, and a salad. From the counter, he also grabbed some fruits. "I'm not sure what you can and can't eat, so just go for what looks most familiar to you." He tried to relay to him. "Or try a little bit of everything," he concluded as he peeled open and orange and took a wedge, showing him it was food.

Pip kept the toes of one foot pressed to Zane's thigh as he watched the giant eat a piece of what looked like a very small clarin fruit. Pip made a face. He'd never grown to like the bitter aftertaste of the highly caffeinated fruit. His older brothers had teased him that he had a child's palate. Pip had always said he felt adult enough without having to eat the strongly flavored fruit. The little alien wondered if his giant was nocturnal and needed to eat it to stay awake. Pip felt bad that he might be keeping the kind man awake.

Pip picked up the cheese, sniffing it before putting it back down. He did the same with the salami but shoved that away from himself in disgust. That couldn't be food. He looked over the fruit with interest but decided to try the bowl of leaves.

His toes rubbed up and down the human's thigh as he mimed taking a bite of the leaf, chewing, and swallowing. He cocked his head questioningly as his skin shifted from white to canary yellow in slow waves.

Zane watched his guest carefully, noting the dislike of cheese and complete dislike of meat. Shivers rolled down his spine at the soft touches to his thighs, but he quelled any of those feelings. He grinned when Pip took a bite out of some lettuce. "Ah, so you seem to be Vegan," he deduced as he began putting everything else back. He thought for a moment and dug something out of the cabinet and revealed it to him. It was a sheet of seaweed. "What do you think of this?"

{"Is that seaweed?"} Pip chirped.

It certainly was the right color and consistency for dried seaweed. It was in a strange flat square, though. Pip pointed at the dark green sheet and then his mouth, his skin turning from yellow to white a little faster. He really wanted to know if he could eat that. His stomach grumbled demandingly. He hadn't eaten since before they'd reached the spaceport. They were looking for a restaurant when the Hunnars had started chasing them.

"Yes, it's for you. Eat," he insisted with a smile.

The human pulled off a rectangular strip from the sheet and handed it to Pip. The little alien sniffed it, his toes never stopping their motion on Zane's thigh. Pip held the giant's eyes as he poked his tongue out and gave the strip a little lick. It seemed alright. He gave it a few more licks before braving a bite.

{"Seaweed!"} Pip chirped giddily.

A happy trill vibrated in his throat as he quickly nibbled the seaweed strip until it was gone, then made grabby hands at the rest of the sheet Zane held.

{"Please, Zay?"} the little alien begged shamelessly.

Zane took a sharp breath of air as he tried not to allow the combination of Pip's pleading and touches to get a rise out of him. "All yours," he said as he handed him the sheet and dug out a few more sheets for him.

Pip never stopped making little happy noises as he demolished the rest of the seaweed sheet, then ate another when Zane gave it to him. The pale alien seemed to like licking it before he took a bite, a sight that was starting to make Zane's shorts tight. The gymnast watched in fascination as Pip's skin turned mint green as the alien munched happily.

Zane bit his lower lip and swallowed hard, averting his gaze before he pitched a tent in front of his guest. He finished off eating the orange and went about getting Pip a glass of water to drink.

When Zane made its purpose clear, Pip chugged the entire glass. The tall human made two more trips to the water dispenser, the big jug gurgling merrily until Pip was satisfied.

The Sepida blinked sleepily. His tummy was full, he was hydrated, and he'd done what he could for his ship. He didn't want to be rude and go to sleep while Zane was awake. Pip thought he might have to eat one of the little orange clarin fruits to keep his eyelids open.

When he saw the alien begin to rub his big eyes, Zane couldn't help but smile. "I think it's time for a nap, Pip," he suggested as he lifted the alien back into his arms and made his way to his bedroom. He carefully sat the Sepida down on the bed and quickly stripped out of his shirt and pants until he remained in his boxers. He then clambered onto the bed and pulled the sheets back to tuck Pip in. "I'll be right here with you in case you need anything."

But, as soon as Zane got into the bed, Pip leaped out of it. He chittered in a worried manner as he scooped up the human's discarded clothes.

{"Your...Your...Wait, what  _is_  this?"} Pip stammered. {"I thought this was your skin!"} He held up the shirt, glaring at it accusingly before turning an embarrassed brown. {"It's  _clothing_...Depths, I feel like an idiot. I've never seen clothes like this before."} Pip sighed. {"I clearly need to get out more."}

He put the shirt back, letting his tentacles hide his burning face as he sidled back towards the bed, unsure if he was still welcome after his embarrassing display. His fingertips rubbed tiny spirals on Zane's newly exposed shoulder, a simple request for affection when one was feeling a bit insecure, and waited to see if he would be rebuffed. The giant probably thought he was some foolish bumpkin still wet under his tentacles.

Zane could only gape at Pip's freaking out over his clothes. He didn't quite understand what was going on. But, he hoped the Sepida calmed back down. "Just because they're off doesn't mean I'm going to do anything weird to you." He murmured. When the alien began to touch him again, he remembered how touch seemed to ground him. So, he reached out to gently cup the side of Pip's face. "Are you ok?"

Pip smiled shyly. He didn't understand the words, but the man's actions were a language Pip understood. He climbed back into the bed. He was still feeling a little embarrassed, so he did the obvious thing and laid right on top of the giant. There was plenty of room, which was actually kind of nice. He'd never snuggled anyone so large. Pip was surprised it wasn't scary or intimidating. It actually made him feel safe, protected. He let out a trilling sigh as he wriggled to find the most comfortable position.

Zane didn't know whether to feel relieved or concerned when Pip draped himself over him. He took a steadying breath and decided that it was most definitely time to count sheep. He needed to focus on anything other than the lovely alien. His hand idly rubbed Pip's back, but he concentrated on those sheep.

Pip, however, had forgotten his weariness in favor of interest about the body beneath him. He petted the warm skin of Zane's chest with his fingertips, tracing the outline of muscle beneath the skin. His tentacles explored what they could reach, their soft dexterous lengths mapping the human's side, shoulder, and part of one arm. Pip had a flash of absurd curiosity, wondering what all that pretty olive skin tasted like. The little alien nuzzled his cheek into Zane's chest and let his tongue peek out. He licked the body part closest to him, which happened to be Zane's nipple.

Zane's breath hitched. How he was able to survive the myriad of touches was beyond him. But, one thing was for certain. The tent in his boxers was starting to peek out of its open hole. The human peered down at blue-green eyes that seemed to flicker a new color into their depths. "Are you still hungry, Pip?" He wondered out loud.

The alien cocked his head, which Zane couldn't help but see as anything but adorable.

"Ungeree?" he asked quizzically before giving the nipple another lick.

It was slightly salty and felt pleasant against his tongue. He shifted slightly, his thigh sliding against Zane's hard shaft. Pip's lips had formed a little O of surprise before the alien smiled shyly. His fingers trailed down the hard planes of the human's stomach, slipping further to grasp the hard cock trying to escape the confines of Zane's boxers. Pip looked up at him, his cheeks blushing blue.

"Zay, ungeree?" Pip asked.

"Crap," Zane hissed. If the lovely alien kept touching him, he was sure to have an accident then and there. He cleared his throat. "W-wrong word for that. Aroused," Zane tried to explain as he reached down to gently cover Pip's hand around his shaft. "Zay  _aroused_."

"Nnnn," the wide-eyed alien purred, rolling his hips to rub his own awakened hardness against the ridges of the human's stomach as he gave Zane's shaft a gentle squeeze. " _Pip_ arouse."

Zane took a shuddering gasp. "Can't argue that. Pip arouse Zay." He shifted to slide his hand down to Pip's hip. "Can Zay touch Pip?" He asked as he pointed to the alien's own hard member.

{"Penis?"} Pip said in Sepida, unsure what the human was asking. {"It's not quite as... _gigantic_  as yours."} He gave his new friend a shy smile. {"But, I think it likes you,"} Pip purred, rubbing up against the larger man again.

It had been ages since anyone had wanted to bond with the alien in that way. Tilly was always reassuring Pipolphi that he was lovely, but Pip thought his bestie was just being kind. The Sepida were petite people, overall. Nearly all of them were well under Pip's five-foot height, however. He stood out amongst others of his kind, always feeling ridiculously tall and awkward. They weren't unkind. He was never mocked or shunned. But, even if he was included in the ubiquitous physical contact among the Sepida, he'd rarely had anyone return his more carnal advances. He had few true friends among his kind, which made his friendship with Tilbei all the more precious to him.

But, here was someone taller than him, much taller. Bigger, too. And, the fascinating giant was clearly engaging in what any Sepida would recognize as arousal displays.

Pip's body tinged green with happiness.

The human was glad that he managed to at least catch what Pip's kind called it. He swallowed hard and tried again. "Can Zay touch Pip's {penis}?" He asked once more, using the Sepida's word as the hand at Pip's hip gently trailed closer towards the hardened green-tinged flesh.

Pip rolled to his side, lying along the length of the human's long body. He thought maybe if he exaggerated his own arousal display Zane might even touch him there. The thought made Pip shiver with excitement as his coloring diffused to an aroused blue. He rolled his hips again as the filament tentacles flowing from his crown braided themselves together in a scandalously wanton display that would have made his mother faint at the depravity of it. Pip didn't care. He was so turned on his body seemed to thrum with it. The little alien just hoped his giant didn't think he was some kind of tramp.

Zane was enchanted by Pip's active hair, for a moment quite distracted when the strands began to braid themselves. " _Amazing_ ," he whispered. He took the alien's hip rolling as consent as he finally took hold of the currently blue-tinged shaft and gently began to stroke it. "You're so beautiful, Pip."

He may not have fathomed the words, but the Sepida knew Zane had just said something sweet and complimentary to him. It made his hearts sing, and he couldn't hold back a happy burble that melted into a melodic moan when Zane's thumb rubbed across the sensitive head of his erection. The currently azure alien tried to replicate the delicious motion on Zane, finding that he needed to reach down with his other hand to help the first in order to even closely approximate it. The human's size was more than impressive compared to any Sepida Pip had ever seen. Before Zane, the largest aroused cock the alien had seen was his own, which certainly didn't look very large compared to Zane's.

{"You feel so warm and hard in my hands,"} Pip hummed, deciding on some pillow talk of his own. {"And I like how big you are... _Such_  a turn-on, Zay."}

In spite of not having a clue what he said, Zane's rod pulsed happily in the alien's hands. When Pip had cried out in that trill of his, the human's heart skipped a beat. He continued his gentle strokes and began to press his thumb against the underside of the Sepida's shaft, curious to see if it was more sensitive there, as human members were.

It was. Pip's braids tightened lustfully as his moans filled the room.

 _{"Please,"}_  the Sepida whimpered mindlessly as he began reflexively jerking the thick cock in his hands faster. {"Oh, please.  _Fuck!_  I'm so close...Abyss, your hands are huge. I can feel you all around me."}

Zane nearly came at that very moment due to the lovely sounds coming out of the Sepida's mouth.  _"Pip!"_  He gasped as he reached down to gently squeeze the alien's sac and sliding back up to dip his thumb into the slit of the tip. "Go on and let yourself go, cutie."

Pip dug his toes into the blankets and pushed himself upwards to catch Zane's lips with his own. He keened his release into the kiss, his hands pumping his giant furiously even as Pip's seed erupted from the blue-flushed tip of his cock.

Shit! Zane thought as his balls tightened up and he came hard all over the alien beneath him. He took a shuddering breath when their lips parted, but he leaned down to gently kiss him again, his tongue sliding along the alien's bottom lip.

 _{"Nnnnn,"}_  Pip hummed softly into the kiss, his skin glowing blue-green. {"So, good,"} he murmured when Zane pulled back to gaze at him.

The little alien blinked slowly, his eyes melting from blue to green. He let out a soft contented sigh as his tentacles unwound and began petting the human affectionately. The slim appendages touched him with their tips as well as the sides, as was appropriate for a lover. Touching someone with the very tips of one's tentacles was considered sexual harassment if the attention was unwelcome. Pip smiled softly with happiness that he finally had another person to touch that way.

"Pip, that was...I can't remember the last time I..." Zane rambled incoherently. He eventually took hold of one of Pip's hands and held it to the side of his face, kissing the palm. "We should...we should get cleaned up," he decided as he carefully got out of the bed, lifted the Sepida into his arms, and headed towards his bathroom. He set Pip onto his feet on the floor and pulled back the shower curtain, turning on the water into a lukewarm setting.

Pip's knees wobbled, and he had to sit down on the tiled edge of the tub. It was a strange room Zane had brought them into. There were two large round bowls attached to the counter beneath a wide mirror. Pipes curved out of the counter to end pointing into each of the bowls. A strange white...something sat on the floor to one side of the counter. It was squat and rounded with an oval lid on top. Maybe it was some kind of odd chair? It faced what Pip recognized as a bathing tub. Was bathing something humans watched others do? How very strange.

He'd have to figure out Zane's language and ask him about it.

Pip looked longingly at the tub. He really wanted a bath. Another pipe snaked from the surface of the tile at the head of the tub, pointing its end towards the white inside of the bathtub. Knobs sat on either side of the pipe. Pip wondered if he could turn on the water by messing with the knobs.

Zane stripped off his boxers and stuck his hand behind the curtain next to the tub. Pip could hear falling water coming from behind the fabric. The human pushed the curtain aside, revealing yet another pipe. This one came out of the wall and arched toward the ceiling, before curving down again and ending in a large round disc. Droplets of water fell from the disc. Perhaps Zane would fill the tub with that water? Pip looked around but didn't see a bucket anywhere.

The Sepida was drawn from his thoughts by his giant taking his hand and pulling him up. Zane stepped into the shower and tugged gently on Pip's hand to get him to follow. The confused alien stepped into the space, pressing himself to the wall to stay away from the falling water.

Zane kept his eye on the alien as he stepped backward into the spray of water, allowing it to run down his body. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back so that the water flowed over his head, as well. He slicked his hair back and opened his eyes again. "Want to try, Pip?" he asked softly as he took one of the alien's hands and held it beneath the spray of the water. "It's just water, see?"

Pip jumped when the warm water splashed his fingers. It really was just water. The little alien chirruped inquisitively as he stuck his arm under the spray. It was like rain, but warm. Soon, the Sepida had both arms in the falling water, amazed at the soothing sensation.

Zane smiled, leaning down to give him a soft kiss as he reached for his bar of glycerin soap. He lathered up a cloth and began to wash himself with it.

Pip watched in fascination as Zane washed. He snuck a slim finger out to steal a little puff of bubbles. He sniffed it, then rubbed it on a bit of damp skin on his arm. In moments he was whining and rubbing at the patch under the flowing water, the small section of skin reddening with irritation.

"Oh, no soap for you, Pip," Zane said as he quickly tucked the cloth and soap away, rinsed off, and switched places with the alien, allowing him to feel the full spray of the water. "There you go."

The Sepida squeaked when the water first hit him, his tentacles flaring with surprise. Zane fought back a chuckle at the sight. His little alien was adorable. As Zane watched Pip burble quietly as he explored the falling water, the human was struck with wonder at the situation.

An alien, an honest to god alien, had crashed into his shed in an invisible spaceship. And there Zane was, watching that same alien splash in his shower after they had fondled each other to orgasm. It certainly wasn't what he'd expected for the day.

Pip settled into washing himself after playing for a few minutes. The water was so pleasantly warm. He chittered in delight as he ran his hands over his slippery skin. It was very odd not cleaning himself in a tub or pool, but the shower seemed to be doing the job. Sepida skin was smooth and produced a gentle oil that repelled dirt. While in the water, most things rinsed off them easily.

Pip scrubbed his fingers over every inch of himself, his tentacles helping where they could reach. He even washed the bottoms of his feet and between his toes. It was important to rub the old oil off his skin. Without regular refreshing, dirty oil could cause irritation and infection.

When he was done, Pip was happy to see the red mark from the soapy bubbles had faded. He turned back to his giant, who was watching him with fascination.

{"What?"} Pip asked shyly as he stepped out of the spray, his tentacles wringing themselves out. {"Did I miss a spot?"}

"You are unbelievably adorable," Zane whispered as he pulled Pip into a soft hug. When the two of them were clean, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry himself off with a towel. He found the softest towel in his cabinet and placed it on the bar in case the Sepida wanted to dry himself off with it. The human hung his used towel up and turned to look at his companion. "Now we both should really get some rest." He suggested out loud.

Pip had carefully patted himself dry with the towel and was just finishing rubbing his skin vigorously with both hands. It would redistribute fresh oil on his skin. He wished he had his brush. It always felt good to run the soft-bristled brush over himself after a bath. It was also something a lover would do. Pip peeked at Zane when he spoke something sweet but unintelligible. He wondered if his giant would ever want to brush him, and blushed blue at the thought.

Zane smiled crookedly and offered his hand. Pip had to force his tentacles not to braid themselves up in a lustful display. The human was beautiful in a strange way. His eyes were too small, the tentacles on his head were too short and looked rather dead, and he towered freakishly over Pip. But it all came together in such an appealing way. The Sepida couldn't help but be attracted to him, especially since his personality seemed to be as sweet as his looks.

Pip took Zane's hand and let himself be led back to bed, where he ended up sprawled across the human's chest, soaking up Zane's warmth and purring softly. Pip looked out the window and sighed softly.

{"I hope you're okay, Tilly,"} Pip whispered as he closed his eyes, exhausted. {"I haven't forgotten you. I'm coming as soon as I can."}


	2. 02

"Let me the freak go!" The Nubra argued as he was quickly shoved into a room and then locked in from the outside. The petal shaped tentacles on his head and down his back glowed orange. "You can't keep me locked up forever! You have no idea who you're messing with!" He tapped his fists sideways against the door and let out a groan of frustration.

Tilbei heard a soft gasp from behind him and whipped around, ready for a fight. But he didn't see anyone. There was a pile of blankets in a corner that...moved?

Tilly's petals lifted warily as he stalked stiffly towards the corner. As the Nubra got closer, he saw that the pile was positively trembling, and two eyes seemed to be peeking out at him. He took another step, and the fabric appeared to explode outward. A very naked and animated person shot past him to the opposite corner. He caught a glimpse of small to medium-sized rabbit ears and a huge, flowing lilac tail with white stripes.

The Nubra turned toward the person warily, to find that his new roommate had pressed himself into a corner and was shielding his body with a beautiful tail nearly as big as he was.

"You stay back!" the man shouted, and Tilbei noticed the young man was covered in scrapes and bruises, including a black eye and split lip. "I swear I won't just bite it this time. I'll bite it off!"

Tilbei made quite the face as he shook his head and leaned backward a bit. "H-Hold on there, I'm no friend of those damn  _Hunnars_." He stated indignantly as he motioned towards the door. He then pointed to himself in a rough manner. "I'm a prisoner like you."

"And as for the whole  _biting_  thing...if I caught your drift, that is. Well, you're welcome to bite mine off all you want, I'll just grow another one." Tilly then made a disgusted face, mostly at himself. "Ugh, that sounded so wrong."

"Th-they said they were going to send someone in to break me..." the lavender-tailed man stammered, his back pressed tight against the wall.

"Well, then they must have forgotten it already," Tilbei pondered aloud with a scoff. "They were after my best friend, a Sepida, to milk him. But, when he escaped, they came back for  _me_  saying they'd sell me off to someone." He made another face. "But, we'll break out of here before that happens. I've escaped before."

 _"How?"_  the young man asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"My friend camouflaged himself. We hid him away, making it seem like he had escaped. When they tried to drag me over to interrogate me, Pip came up from behind them, and the two of us knocked the Hunnars out, stole their key cards, and one of their ships." Tilly explained. "He can sure fly anything, that Pip. I learned a lot from just hanging with him."

"I-I can't do anything like that..." the lilac-hued man admitted softly ."I can't do  _anything_ , really." He wrung his fluffy striped tail in his hands. "Look, if all that's true, then you should get yourself out as soon as you can." He frowned, looking down. "I'd just slow you down, maybe even get you caught."

"No way, I'd rather stay caught than leave without  _you_. We're in here together, so we're getting  _out_ together." The Nubra vowed. He then frowned and took a step back. "My best friend, Pip...he must still be running if they haven't caught him yet. I've gotta find him.  _Please_...help me find him."

The man straightened, relaxing slightly, though carrying a very confused look on his pixieish face.

"You don't even  _know_  me," he said, half to himself. "I'll do what I can to help. But, if I'm holding you back, I expect you to leave me behind. Your friend might need you, wherever he is."

Tilly gave the lilac man a smile. He could finally see his face above the tail he was hiding behind. "My name is Tilbei Tic Leyhe, but friends call me Til and Tilly." He stated. "I'm a Nubra from an aquatic world."

"I-I'm Jasper, just Jasper. Well, sometimes Jas." He worried his tail and looked at the floor. "I'm not anything... Just an aberration," he said quietly. "My mother is a Polkin. Umm, a skunk," Jasper explained when Tilbei didn't seem to recognize the species. "My father's people don't really have a name for themselves. They're just 'The People'. He's from The People of the Plains. He's a rabbit." Jasper rubbed the soft, thick fur of his tail, as though comforting himself. "Mama crashed on Papa's planet, and he saved her. The People didn't think they'd be able to have kits together since their species were so different." Jas knew he was babbling but couldn't seem to stop himself. "That was hard on Papa. Rabbits usually have really big families. They took in some foundlings as their own...But eventually, they had me," he trailed off.

"That's amazing," Tilbei admitted. "I think you look great! Your ears and tail are beautiful from where I'm standing. Want to see my petal tentacles?" He offered as he turned around so that he could show him how the petals covered his head and ran down the back of his neck and spine in almost a diamond shape.

"Wow," Jasper crept from his darkened corner. "You're beautiful..." He lifted a hesitant hand. "Can I touch?" he asked uncertainly.

Tilly looked over his shoulder and finally got a good look at his cellmate. Jasper looked around the same age as Tilbei, but it was hard to tell with other species, especially mammals. The hybrid's skin was a warm lilac, matching his tail. Tilly frowned at the blotchy bruises scattered across the young man's smooth skin, with more around his wrists and even his throat.

Jasper was a bit shorter than Til if his rabbit ears weren't considered. Those perched upright on top of his head. They were on the small side for a rabbit, but they looked quite long and elegant to the Nubra. Jasper's hair was short in the back but long on top. It fluffed straight up, before flopping becomingly to the side to cascade down his temple and cheek. It was a darker shade than his skin, with a snowy white stripe in the middle.

Curious indigo eyes caught Tilbei's, bringing his attention to Jasper's pixieish face. The hybrid's face was sweet, with a pert little nose and gently curved cheeks. A scabbed cut marred full, inviting lips.

"T-til?" Jasper asked, pulling the Nubra from his obvious staring. "Did I say something wrong?" He pulled his hand back, petting his tail worriedly again. "It's okay if you don't like to be touched. I understand..."

"N-No, it's not that," Tilly insisted, the orange parts of his body glowing in embarrassment. "Go ahead and touch all you want." He didn't like how they had treated the hybrid. To hurt those lovely lips was a sin in his eyes. "Can I touch your tail sometime?" He asked softly.

A sparkle twinkled in Jasper's deep indigo eyes, lighting up his whole face.

"I'll let you touch mine if you let me touch yours," the hybrid answered with a self-conscious giggle, stepping closer to Tilly.

"Deal," the Nubra responded with a wide grin, his white smile contrasting with his dark skin.

Jasper sidled closer, looking his new friend up and down. He'd never seen anyone like Tilbei before. His skin was a perfect black, like a clouded night with no moon. It looked smooth and perfect, with long, lean lines and tight muscles. The hybrid was suddenly embarrassed by the cuts and bruises covering him. He thought he must look hideous. Instead of ugly bruises, Tilbei had lovely orange spots that glowed softly under Jasper's gaze. A few round glowing spots adorned the Nubra's toned ass. More spots graced his shoulders, hips, ankles, and elbows. Jasper noticed the ones on his ankles and elbows were more teardrop-shaped than round. He wondered how they'd feel under his fingers. They glowed, would they be hot? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the temptation to slide his thumbs over the glowing spots on Tilbei's backside.

Jas assumed the Hunnars had taken Til's clothes, as they'd taken his. Yet, the Nubra seemed completely comfortable. Unlike Jasper, who continually hid his nakedness behind his enormous striped tail.

Til looked over his shoulder again with a blinding smile. Jasper's eyes drifted up. Tilly had more spots on his face, beneath each eye. The black and orange were a startling contrast to his eyes. They were...peach. A deep, lovely peachy color that strangely fit him perfectly. They were so pretty. It reminded Jasper of something, but he couldn't think of what. Two longer orange tentacles stretched up from his brow, swaying softly as though moved by an unseen current. Instead of hair, large petals draped across his inky dark forehead. They covered his head and trailed down his back, with orange spots and white and orange tips.

The man was exotic and stunning.

Jasper reached out a hesitant hand, stroking his fingers across one of the petals on Tilly's back. A smile broke out on the hybrid's face, pulling at his split lip. He didn't notice, enthralled with the cool skin under his fingers. The flesh was smooth and firm, though it seemed to relax after a moment. Jas trailed his touch across the lovely petal, his eyes widening as he felt the warmth radiating from the orange spots.

"That feels so nice," Tilly whispered as he allowed Jasper to continue touching him. "I've only ever been touched by my family and best friend. When we were little, we used to brush each other after a bath..." He mused out loud. "Granted, we couldn't do that as adults...that's usually reserved for lovers."

"You're so smooth," Jasper murmured. "I thought they would be rubbery, but the surface is almost soft. And you can glow! It's beautiful." The hybrid reluctantly pulled his hand back. "My tail isn't as amazing as that, but if you still want..."

Jasper kept part of the fluffy appendage over his groin, but there was still plenty of tail to stretch out to Tilbei like an offering.

"Don't feel embarrassed," Tilbei mused out loud as he reached out to carefully touch the lilac tail. "Even though I say don't feel embarrassed, it's kind of silly seeing as how I glow orange when I'm embarrassed. They even turn...uh, I change  _another_  color when aroused." As his fingers ran through the soft fur, he practically melted on the spot. "Oh wow, you're so soft." He mewled as he rubbed the side of his face against it.

Jasper's cheeks flushed mauve, but he didn't pull away.

"I haven't been able to clean or brush it properly," the hybrid admitted shyly. "I thought it was looking scraggly. So, thank you. That makes me feel better."

Tilly gave the lovely tail another soft pet and couldn't help but breathe some of its scent in as he finally let it go. "One day, I hope you allow me to help you brush it," he babbled out loud before he realized it. He began to glow orange once again at the very idea.

Jasper blushed harder, petting his tail in the same place Tilbei had. The hybrid's heart thumped in his chest as Tilly's peach eyes seemed to stroke him as the man had done to his tail. Jasper couldn't remember anyone ever looking at him like that.

"I think I might like that," Jasper had to admit as he spotted a tangle in the thick fur. He worked at the knot with his fingers. "Stars, I will probably need the help. It's a mess," Jas sighed softly. "So, how are we getting out of here?"

"As gross as it sounds, I can secrete venom from the smaller tentacles on my elbows." The Nubra explained. He kept the fact that he could also weep acid all over his body when under extreme threat to himself. "The next time one of them comes in to feed us or to try to do anything else to us, I can elbow them in the face. And we can steal their card key and make a run for it."

"You have elbow tentacles?" Jasper asked curiously. "That's amazing. Can I see?"

Tilbei slowly folded his arms in front of him, causing the two tentacles just below his elbows to stick out. "I only secrete the venom when I concentrate hard enough. The effect can last for hours until the body can kick the poison, but it depends on the species."

"Will it poison me if I touch it?" Jasper had to ask, drawing close to the inky-skinned Nubra.

Tilly shook his head adamantly. "No way, they're safe right now."

"Can I?" the hybrid asked, his ears perked forward.

The Nubra couldn't help but chuckle. "Go ahead."

Jasper slid the pad of his finger from the base of the tentacle to the tip, a small delighted smile tugging at his lips.

Tilbei was filled with the urge to keep that smile on the hybrid's face. "So, Jasper...uh, do you have anyone back home waiting for you? I mean, besides your parents and family."

Jasper's face fell, his amethyst eyes falling to the floor. He wrapped his tail tightly around himself.

"Please, don't make fun of me," the hybrid whispered.

Tilly gasped at his mistake. "Oh, no, Jas!" He quickly amended. "I didn't mean it  _that_  way at all. It's just that you're so gorgeous that I thought for sure..." He frowned and shook his head, his petals all but flattening against him in a drooping manner. "I'm sorry, forget I even asked."

"You really think that about me?" Jasper asked hesitantly. "At home..." He sighed softly. "I didn't fit in. I had some friends, but nobody ever wanted more from me." He couldn't seem to meet the Nubra's eyes. "Papa said I should wait for the next gathering, but I couldn't wait anymore." Jas grimaced. "I took one of Mama's small ships, and I ran away." He finally lifted his eyes. "I got grabbed at the very first port."

The Nubra made a face. "That's terrible," He ranted. "First of all, I'm in shock that no one wanted more from you. Maybe some did but were too cowardly to admit it. Second of all, to have been taken so suddenly...I'm sorry your plans were ruined."

"You really mean it, don't you," Jasper said in amazement. "Thank you," he added sincerely. "I don't even know what to say...I've never met anyone like you before." Jasper's indigo eyes twinkled. "And I don't just mean the tentacles." He huffed a sigh. "I do wish it was under different circumstances...and that I had pants."

Tilbei let out a bell-like laugh. "You mean your kind wears clothes? My kind's aquatic, so we don't really wear any clothes..." His face formed into a frown at the realization. "Wait, you mean those damn Hunnars stole your clothes!?" He hissed as he glared at the door. "All the more reason to poison them."

"You're sweet." Jasper giggled as he blushed, toying with the tip of his tail. "Really sweet." He frowned. "I wish I could help more. If it had been a week ago..." Jas continued at Tilbei's concerned look. "Do you know anything about skunks or Polkin?"

Tilly sat down beside the hybrid and shook his head. "No, but I'd certainly like to learn more."

"Oh, well," Jasper shifted awkwardly. "They have musk glands under their tails. It's right on their bottoms. I have them, too." Jas didn't think his face would ever recover from his blushing. "For skunks, it just makes an awful smell." His pert nose wrinkled. "Polkin glands are different. We can do the awful smell thing, which might have helped as a distraction. We can also make a sweet smelling pheromone, and...and something that...Well, it sort of makes things conveniently slippery when we're...excited." Jasper sighed softly. "But mine are broken now. The Hunnars have been, um, milking them, which is an unpleasant and invasive process. I guess they overdid it or screwed up. I can't make defensive spray or pheromone musk anymore." His face burned. "I-I might still be able to, you know...lubricate, though."

Tilly pulled Jasper into a tight hug. "Jas, I'm so sorry. Those damn Hunnars! I oughta poison every last one of them for what they've done to you!" He gently rubbed the hybrid's back. "Oh shit!" He hissed as he pulled back. "Are you hurt? Where did they hurt you? Sorry if I made it hurt more."

Jasper couldn't resist nuzzling into Tilbei's neck. He smelled so nice, and his skin was so soft.

"I'll be alright," the hybrid whispered. "You really are the sweetest."

The Nubra began to gently stroke the sides of Jasper's face as he made an inventory of all of the hybrid's injuries. "I'll do all I can so you're not hurt anymore." He insisted. "I can do loads more when we escape."

For the first time since the Hunnars had snatched him, Jasper felt safe. He knew it was ridiculous, he'd just met Tilbei. He was an alien species that Jas had never encountered before. The exotic man could still be working for the Hunnars. They'd said they would break him. What better way than giving him hope and then dashing it away. But the hybrid didn't really believe that.

He'd always been taught to listen to his instincts, that they would lead him on the right path. His gut had told him not to leave home so abruptly, recklessly. He hadn't listened, feeling hurt and lost. It had gotten him nowhere good. The Hunnars had said they'd break him, but he'd felt pretty done in already.

Now, though, sparks of hope were blooming inside him. And the sweetest, most handsome man he'd ever met was holding him close.

He'd told Jasper he was beautiful. He even made Jas  _feel_  beautiful. Maybe it was the extreme situation they'd both been thrown into, but the lilac-skinned man trusted Tilbei. And he was already more than a little smitten with the Nubra. The most amazing thing was that Tilly seemed to feel the same about him.

Impulsively, Jasper lifted his head and pressed his lips to Tilbei's.

Tilly let out quite an embarrassing sound but kissed the hybrid back as carefully as he could. He didn't want to irritate Jasper's hurt lip any further. When they pulled away, his orange segments were already glowing a red-orange tint. He cleared his throat. "You know, in my culture, kissing like that is something lovers do." As he continued to speak, the red-orange began to change into a deep red. "...and one of my members is already starting to swell." He grumbled as he glanced down at his peeking shaft and began to argue with it. "Don't get excited so fast. He hasn't even said yes yet!"

Jasper giggled, pressing himself against the Nubra as he stopped hiding behind his large floof of a tail. It was suddenly clear the hybrid was as excited as Tilly.

"Yes," Jas whispered, his indigo eyes darkening until the dilated pupil was lost.

Tilbei couldn't keep the wide grin off his face. "Yes? You won't regret it, Jas!" He responded as he tugged the hybrid onto his lap and kissed him again, still just as soft and gently as before. One of his hands slid up and down Jasper's back as the other began to pet and stroke the base of the beautiful tail.

"Oh!" the smaller man gasped as Tilly touched him so carefully. "B-bei..." He arched into the Nubra's sweet caresses. "That feels so-"

The door banged open, a pissed off Hunnar barging through. Jasper squeaked, falling off Tilbei's lap and landing hard on his backside in his haste to wrap his tail around himself.

"You little slut," the Hunnar snarled threateningly as he stalked forward, not bothering to shut the door behind him. "Too good for some fun with us, but you'll whore yourself out to a  _sea_   _slug_?" His lips curled as he dove for the terrified hybrid. "Come on. Alpha says if he can't sell you as a bed slave then maybe we can get something for just your tail and ears." The Hunnar grabbed at Jasper, but he rolled to the side. "Sit still! I made sure the knife is sharp. It'll be over fast. You're only making it worse for yourself!"

The hybrid's defensive glands clenched automatically. He got nothing out of it but sharp pain stabbing his backside as the damaged organs twinged. Jasper yelped and grabbed his bottom.

The Nubra's tentacles flared and shook furiously. While the Hunnar was distracted with Jasper, he quickly tried to grab hold of the back of the abductor's head. But, the fierce creature moved out of the way too quickly. Tilbei then ran and leaped onto the cot, using the momentum to launch himself at the Hunnar's back, where he clung to the criminal.

"Get off me, you fucking slug!" The Hunnar howled.

The tentacles on his elbow became as sharp as knives as the toxins seeped onto the edge of them. He quickly jammed those tentacles into the Hunnar's neck and released him, taking a few steps back.

The Hunnar's eyes were wild with anger as he snarled at Tilbei, holding his hand to his neck. He took a step towards him but became unsteady on his feet. By the third step, he collapsed onto the floor.

Tilly toed the Hunnar over with his foot so that he could retrieve his keycard. "Jasper, come on," he urged as he held out his hand to the hybrid. "Let's go."

Jasper's eyes were wide as saucers as he took Tilbei's hand. They zipped out of the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"There should be a puddle jumper in the hangar. I've seen it a couple times when they've taken me to..." He shook his head, as though it could erase the memories. "Sometimes it's not there, though...And it's a dead end." Jas worried his lower lip between his teeth. "But I don't know of any other way to get off this ship and away from here." Jasper looked up at his hero. "I know the way if you want to try it."

Tilbei nodded. "Lead the way. It will be a while before they check for us down this hall, but we have to be careful not to be seen," he replied.

Jasper nodded. He felt like a nervous wreck, but he did his best to keep it together. He'd tried to escape before. It had never ended well. He'd been caught and... _punished_  each time.

"This way," the hybrid whispered and led the way down the hall.

They had a few close calls on their way to the hangar. Luckily, they were able to duck out of sight before they were spotted. They hid behind boxes, behind some equipment, and even found themselves squeezed into a closet that was definitely too small for two people. Jasper kind of liked that closet.

The hybrid was vibrating with tension when they finally reached the hangar. They crept inside, dodging behind some crates until they were sure the coast was clear. Jasper's ears appeared before his head peeped above their hiding spot. Now they just had to get to the little rickety ship they intended to steal.

"Oh, no..." Jas whispered.

The puddle jumper was gone.

He was turning to Tilbei to begin what was sure to be a long string of apologies when a red light began flashing above the hangar's large airlock. Jasper ducked behind the crates again.

"The little ship is gone, but I think it's coming back," the hybrid whispered.

Tilbei nodded and took Jasper's shaking hand, stroking the back soothingly with his thumb. Jas forced a smile for the sweetest Nubra ever. A loud clang made them both jump.

"It's the inner airlock opening," Jas murmured so quietly Tilbei barely heard him.

They heard the hum of a ship's engine as it parked. The silence was heavy when the sound cut off. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed in the large room. It sounded like some Hunnars were meeting the ship. There was the shushing of a ship's hatch opening.

"Welcome, Viceroy Yuffin!" they heard a rough Hunnar voice announce.

"Hnn," a nasal voice responded. "Yes, well, I'd feel more welcome if we could have done this at one of my businesses."

"We're-We're sorry," the Hunnar mumbled. "Alpha said that you had to meet us if you wanted the merchandise so soon. We're on a time-sensitive delivery run."

"Hnnn, save it," the first voice snapped. "Do you have the ears and that long lovely tail ready?"

"Very soon," the Hunnar assured, his voice retreating.

A door thunked open as the customer's complaining voice faded, then disappeared as the door closed.

Tilbei clutched Jasper's hand a little harder. But, as soon as the men were out of sight, he turned towards Jasper. "It's not the jumper, but it will do nicely." He then quickly urged them both into the ship. He took a look around and frowned when he caught sight of a certain brand labeled along the top of a particular panel. "Stay here. I'll be right back," he said as he quickly pressed a kiss to Jasper's cheek and rushed back out of the small ship.

The hybrid giggled, gazing longingly after the Nubra. He sighed after a moment and stared, wide-eyed, at the controls. He knew how to fix ships better than fly them. He'd been helping his Mama putter with them since he could hold a spanner wrench. But fixing was different than flying, and Jas couldn't even decipher the language enough to find the on button. His fingers worried at the soft fur of his tail until it was a tangled mess of lilac and white strands, waiting for a gang of Hunnars to burst in the door and charge at the shiny ship. Jasper pulled his bare legs up in front of him and covered himself with his tail as he tried to keep from completely freaking out.

It took a little while to detach the tracking device on the outer back of the ship, but Tilbei made a show of leaving it right where the ship would have been. He was still snickering to himself as he used the card key he had nicked to open up the airlock for departure. He then boarded the ship again, and the smirk was wiped right off his face at the sight of Jasper curled up into a ball. "Hey, sorry I took a little longer than expected. I had to get rid of the ship's tracking box, so they won't be able to scan for us." He pulled the hybrid into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Let's get out of here."

The Nubra rushed over to the controls and pulled out of the hangar just as a set of Hunnar guards rushed towards it. The sleek new ship was equipped with the most accurate space jumper that money could buy, so Tilbei didn't hesitate to use it to get them out of harm's way. When they came out of the jump, they were in an unfamiliar area, but at least they were safe. He set the course on autopilot and walked back over to Jasper. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down and tugged the hybrid onto his lap. "Is there anywhere, in particular, you want to go?"

"I..." Jasper thought about going home, back where he'd never felt right...back to see the worry in his mama's eyes and pity in his papa's.

No. He wasn't going back... at least, not yet.

"No," he said softly, shaking his head. "We should find your friend." He remembered things Mama had taught him about tracking a ship. "Do you know the bounce code of your friend's ship?"

Legal tracking systems each had a bounce code. Law enforcement could use it to find a stolen ship or a ship thought to carry someone they thought should be found. Regular citizens could use the code if they also knew the ship's ID. The ID and the code could be sent out on any of the numerous messenger relays scattered throughout known space. The signal would bounce from relay to relay, spreading like ripples in a pond until the signal hit on the right ship. An encrypted signal was bounced back with the ship's coordinates.

Jasper had always found technology to be a wonder. His home planet wasn't advanced, but his Mama was Polkin. She'd brought many things with her. She would patiently explain everything to Jas and answer any question he might have. His papa would just shake his head and smile, saying such talk just sounded like static in his tall ears.

"I'm afraid not," the Nubra responded with a sigh. "But, when we hit a relay I think I can send a message, and hopefully it will reach him."

"I hope he's okay," Jasper murmured as he nibbled his sore lip.

"So do I..." Tilbei whispered. In an effort to change the subject, he stood up and headed back to the controls. "I'm going to program a course back to my home planet. But, afterward, do you want to explore this ship? I'm sure that Viceroy has some food and clothes stashed in here somewhere."

"Yeah!" Jas said with a smile. "Maybe there are some pants!"

"Pants? That saddens me just a bit..." Tilly mumbled on his way to the controls. He adjusted the course to steer towards his home planet and then came back. "Time to explore."

"You like me without pants?" Jasper giggled.

He lowered his feet to the floor and shifted his tail, so only the fluffy tip saved his quickly dissolving modesty.

Almost instantly, Tilbei's orange parts glowed red. "Yes...crap, I mean, I just don't like the idea of you getting into that  _Viceroy's_  pants, even if they are just clothes...shirts, I have no problem with," he rambled.

Jasper didn't know what came over him, what made him so bold, but he slipped his hand under the bit of fur hiding him and rubbed his hand over his quickly waking length in an obvious show for the attentively watching Nubra.

"Hmmm, maybe it would be best if I skipped the pants for a while." He blinked his deep indigo eyes at Tilbei. "But if I get cold, will you warm me up?"

The Nubra was so aroused that the heads of two of his shafts began to peek out.  _"Stars,"_  He groaned as he started arguing with them again. "Will you two ever learn to behave yourselves? What if he just wants a blanket, for pity's sake?"

"I don't just want a blanket," Jasper whispered shyly. He cocked his head to the side. "Wait, two?" The hybrid peeked downward, his eyes widening. "Oh, wow...I thought you were kidding. Are they really detachable?" he asked, sounding fascinated instead of horrified.

"Y-Yeah it hurts a bit when they do. But, I have three always on reserve. One or two usually get more excited than the third." Tilly explained as he tried to quell down his embarrassment. "I don't remember the last time two of them peeked out at the same time so fast, though. You're just so desirable. I think they really, really like you."

"How are you so amazing?" Jasper asked with wonder. "No one's ever wanted me like that." He shook his head at Tilbei's disbelieving look. "Never." A sweet smile tugged at Jasper's lips. "And here you are. You're beautiful, kind, heroic, and just generally amazing. And you don't just kind of like me, I can make two of your dicks all hard and excited!" He bounced happily in his chair, not noticing when his tail was no longer covering him. "Did I die and I've been given this as a blessing in the afterlife?"

"I can't even..." Tilbei whimpered. "That's it. I can't take it anymore!" He declared as he gingerly lifted the hybrid into his arms bridal style and began to walk down the hall of the ship. "Now let's see where that creep's bedroom is. Hopefully, it hasn't been used frequently." He checked every door and finally came across the main room, which was extravagantly large and featured royal violet hues everywhere. "You know what? I expected much worse. This is actually kind of nice."

"I match!" Jas exclaimed in delight, flicking his lilac tail toward the purple room.

"That you do," The Nubra mused as he walked them right over to the large bed and gently laid Jasper against the, thankfully, clean sheets. The hybrid looked stunning, his soft lilac hue contrasting with the deep violet of the sheets. Tilly's eyes widened when he felt his third shaft twitch in interest beneath the other two. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he gave Jasper a soft smile.

"You know, I was joking before, about my shafts being the ones liking you," he pointed out. "I like you so much I just don't know what to do with myself," he confessed. "Do you have any idea how lovely you look right now against these sheets? Like a work of art."

Tears pricked Jasper's eyes as he looked up at Tilly worshipfully. He looked up at the exotically handsome Nubra, reaching out a hand as he stretched his body, luxuriating in the soft fabric beneath him.

"You should come and be a part of the painting, too," Jas whispered. "Because you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Tilbei let out a playful snort as he slid in next to Jasper. "If you think  _I'm_  something, wait until you come home with me and see all the other species and the other colors of my own kind. They're usually bright, amazing colors," he described as he leaned down to give the hybrid a soft kiss on the lips. "And  _all_  male Nubra have three members."

"I think I'll still like you best," Jas admitted with a blush before kissing the dark-skinned man back.

By that point, both of Tilly's shafts were fully erect. He shifted until he was on top of Jasper and carefully nestled the Hybrid's member in between both of his own before gently grinding down against them. He slipped his tongue inside Jasper's mouth and dragged his tongue along his.

"Ah!" Jas gasped into Tilbei's mouth.

The hybrid's balls drew up as his shaft twitched and throbbed. Jasper surprised both of them as the mauve tip of his cock spurted all over them.

"Oh! I... Oh,  _dear_..." Jas panted.

Tilly couldn't keep his eyes off the hybrid's face. "That was so hot," he whispered as his thumb slid along Jasper's stomach to collect some of the cum. He immediately slipped it into his mouth to taste. The Nubra knew better than to consume too much, in case it had any 'special' properties like his bestie's. But, he just couldn't help himself. "Tastes just as sweet and spicy as you." The Nubra slid his pointer finger up the underside of the hybrid's member. "Would it hurt if I kept going?"

"Unh," Jas moaned, thrusting his hips up into the touch. "Please, don't stop..."

Tilbei leaned down to kiss Jasper again, sliding some more of the hybrid's seed off as he gently slid those coated fingers inside the lilac man's entrance. His eyes widened at how easily the first finger slid in. Tilly pulled back and added a second, amazed at the way the flesh gave way and how the inside began to lubricate itself. He gently rubbed the pads of the three fingers along the roof. "Is any of this hurting you?" he asked softly.

"Wha?" Jasper pulled himself from his writhing haze of pleasure. "Noooo, it feels so good. More... Please..." He gave his backside a little wiggle of invitation. "I  _want_...Make me feel full..."

A sultry smirk formed on the Nubra's face. " _Full,_  huh?" He mused as he pulled his fingers out and took hold of the hybrid's hips. "Then, I'll need you to lift your hips up." As soon as the hybrid did so, he quickly stacked a few pillows beneath him. "Now, let's have a look at how far you can stretch..." He murmured as he slid the fingers back in without any resistance. He added a fourth finger and began to add fingers from his other hand, as well. For the Nubra, it truly was amazing how easily the flesh accommodated them all. He pressed a kiss just beneath the lilac man's sac and pulled all his fingers out, pressing the heads of both his shafts against the opening instead. "Ready?"

Jas looked up with a long, needy whine. His indigo eyes were dark and dilated as they conveyed his lustful desperation. His long tail spread out beneath him, twitching from side to side. Jasper bit his lip and pushed back, forcing both cockheads to pop inside him. His body trembled as he moaned, long and loud.

"Ah!" the hybrid whimpered as delighted shivers wracked him. " _Bei_ , please!"

Tilbei let out a loud gasp as one of his shafts suddenly burst right into Jasper's heat. As that particular member began to retire, his third shaft finally emerged. "Would you look at that..." He whispered. Never in his life had he felt his third shaft fully emerge. " _Jas_." He hissed as his own release made sliding in his second and third shaft an incredibly smooth and easy task within the already lubricated flesh. He let out a guttural groan when both of his shafts were all the way inside.

Jasper could only moan as he rocked onto Tilbei, his spine arching, forcing the twin cocks deep inside himself. His tail was a delicious counterpoint as the velvet fur rubbed against his back. He slid forward with a roll of his hips, moving his ass in a rough circle, before slamming back again with a keening cry. His cock twitched, the flushed mauve head dripping onto his flat stomach. He reached up, tugging the Nubra into a gasping kiss. Jas rubbed his weeping length on the muscled ridges of the taller man's abdomen as his tongue licked inside Tilbei's mouth.

Tilbei kissed him back, his own tongue mapping out every corner. As he grinded, his first shaft began to reawaken, sliding alongside Jasper's eagerly. He gave a few shallow thrusts, not wanting to part from the hybrid's lips just yet.

"B-Bei!" Jas cried into the Nubra's parted lips. "Fuck me! Oh, please, fuck me harder!"

The little half-rabbit clutched his dark-skinned lover, feeling as though he might fly apart if he didn't have something to ground him. Jasper had orgasmed before, almost always by his own hand. Once at a large gathering, he'd found himself in a smoky hut filled with barely dressed people. Any adult was welcome to join the festivities, and he'd had his first experiences giving and receiving handjobs.

Since then, it had just been Jasper and his own hand. This, though, this was completely different. Compared to his own grip or the fumbling grasp of a jackrabbit from a neighboring tribe, his previous pleasure was like a kitten sneeze. His current euphoria was more like an advanced pyrotechnic fireworks show.

He could sometimes even see sparks when he closed his eyes.

"Mmm, Jasper..." Tilbei whispered huskily. "We haven't even begun." The Nubra reached to the side to grab one of the pillows, placing it above the hybrid's head for protection. He then spread Jasper's legs a little wider and built up a deep, pulsing pace, driving himself into the smaller man's heat in powerful thrusts.

The lilac-skinned man braced his palms against the headboard and pushed back into every slamming thrust. His voice grew high and desperate as the dueling shafts stretched him wide. It was a continual assault on his sweet spot until Jas was a trembling, keening mess.

It was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

As Tilbei's outer shaft hardened, it began to slide along Jasper's with every thrust. The Nubra was overcome with more stimulus than he had ever experienced in his life. He pressed his thumb against one of the hybrid's nipples as he reached his other hand back to gently scratch at the lovely tail. His movements increased in speed and force as he neared his peak.

"J-Jas!" He panted.

"P-Please, Bei," Jasper begged, his eyes clenched tightly closed. His full lips were parted as he struggled for breath. "I need..."

He arched and wiggled as the Nubra pounded into him relentlessly. Looking down at the hybrid, Tilbei was nearly stunned by the wanton beauty stretched out beneath him. A delicate flush stained his cheeks as deliciously desperate noises fell continually from those luscious lips. Even with the bruises ringing his throat and scattered across his skin, Jasper was like some lovely fey creature. Almost too pretty to be real, with a sweet nature that only added to his beauty.

Everyone on that rabbit planet was a fool not to see it.

Tilbei dipped his head, needing to taste more of that smooth lilac skin. His dark lips trailed across Jasper's chest until they found a pebbled nipple. He licked and sucked for a moment as Jas ran his fingers over the Nubra's petals. When he bit down, it was a little harder than he intended in his excitement.

Jasper's body arched off the bed as his legs clamped around Tilly's hips. His keening wails bounced off the walls. His muscles tightened around the twin cocks buried inside him. He shook as his orgasm crashed over him, shooting again and again to slick their bodies where they pressed together so intimately.

The Nubra wasn't too far behind. After several more thrusts, the shafts inside Jasper's depths shot their seed deep inside. Tilbei then quickly stroked the shaft on the outside until it, too, spilled forth across the hybrid's stomach and chest.

"Cosmos," he panted as they began to recover from the aftermath.

Jasper was a sticky, cum-covered mess. He was utterly delighted. A final moan fell from his throat as Tilbei's softening members slipped out of him. The hybrid let out a long, contented sigh as he cuddled up to the Nubra's chest. Jasper's body felt deliciously heavy and languid with a tingling buzz that seemed to flow over his body in slow waves. He'd never felt anything as amazing, as earth-shattering, as the sex they'd just had. With great effort, Jas rolled his head to look into Tilly's kind peach eyes. Indigo eyes blinked sleepily at the Nubra as an exhausted smile teased his lips.

"When..." Jasper had to clear his throat and swallow. His voice was rough from hollering his pleasure. "When can we do that again?" he finally asked guilelessly.

Tilbei couldn't help the satisfied smile that formed on his face. "Whenever you want," he responded before pressing a kiss to the hybrid's nose.

"Soon?" he whispered as his eyes slid closed. "Love you, Bei..." he murmured as his breathing slowed and he slipped into slumber.

The Nubra felt his heart skip a beat as he gently slid a hand up and down the drifting hybrid. "I might seriously grow to love you, too." He whispered to himself.


	3. 03

Zane could still barely believe the events of the day before. An honest to goodness alien had crashed into his shed. A beautiful one that apparently found him attractive enough to be sensual with!

The gymnast had woken up early to feed Louie and play with him for a while, after having neglected him for several hours the day prior. The Setter seemed to have forgiven him. But, for the time being, it was better that the canine remained outside until Zane was able to properly introduce him to their guest. Pip was still asleep when he entered the house, so he decided to watch one of his favorite movies on Blu-ray.

Zane was just about to open the case when the little Sepida padded into the room, still stark naked. Pip rubbed one eye sleepily and smiled sweetly.

 _"Zay,"_  he said with a happy trill.

"Morning, sweet one," Zane greeted softly. He set the disc into the player and then walked over to the Sepida. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he motioned towards his mouth and rubbed his stomach.

Pip blinked up at him, still smiling, his hair-like tentacles coiling and uncoiling thoughtfully. His smile suddenly widened. The alien stood on his tiptoes, but still had to pull Zane down to press a quick kiss to his lips. Pip let out a pleased burble as he leaned down and kissed Zane on his tummy. The Sepida looked up at him, appearing quite satisfied for figuring out the man's hand gestures. The giant human clearly wanted kisses. The stomach kiss was a little odd, but humans seemed a little odd. Pip was happy to go with the flow.

The human would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that his body gave a favorable reaction to the soft kisses he had been given.

He cleared his throat. "L-looks like we have our communication wires crossed again."

He took hold of the Sepida's hand and gently led him to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and set a few sheets of seaweed onto the counter. He then opened a large can of pre-made popcorn and scooped some of it onto a bowl before putting the can away.

"Want to watch a movie with me?" he asked in invitation.

{"I have no idea what you're saying,"} Pip murmured in Sepida. {"It sounds so exotic."} He picked up the seaweed and mimed eating it. {"Is it okay if I eat these, Zay? I'm starving."}

Zane nodded when he saw that Pip finally understood. He made sure to get him a large cup of water, as well.

"Come on," he urged as he walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. When the alien sat beside him, he handed him the glass of water for him to drink. Not wanting to possibly shock him by playing the movie so soon, he waited until Pip finished eating and drinking before asking, "Ready?"

"Ruddy?" Pip mimicked, snuggling into Zane's side.

The Sepida wished he understood the things Zane said to him and that he could make himself understood better, as well. The human was wearing lavender, however, a color that made Pip feel calm and soothed. As he curled up next to his giant, his worries about language and translations seemed to float away.

Zane gave the alien a smile, his arm wrapping around Pip's waist as he hit the 'close' button on his controller to insert the disc.

"Movie," he explained as he motioned towards the TV.

"Ruddy moobie." Pip nodded, watching in fascination as the little machine with the round thing closed and an image of a jewel encrusted frame appeared with scenes fading in and out within the center. He could make out small, strange words in gold, one of which was underlined.

When Zane hit the play button, the movie began with an ill child playing a video game.

Pip cocked his head to the side, watching Zane's vidscreen with fascination. What was this? It looked like Zane was checking on other humans? The child's voice was rather growly and he'd coughed a few times. Was the little one sick? Pip wondered if it was a boy or a girl. It was very hard to tell sometimes with other species. Another human entered the child's room. He looked like an adult with gray hair. The gray-haired one had a mustache and seemed rather masculine, but Pip still wasn't sure it was a man. The people on the screen looked quite a bit different from Zane, but there were still quite a few things they had in common.

The Sepida had decided that what grew out of their heads must not be tentacles, like his. If it was, they looked very sick and poorly cared for. Pip had seen hair and fur on other creatures, but couldn't quite remember what it was called. He could hardly ask Zane. Pip didn't think hand gestures would cover the question. The little alien turned pale yellow with curiosity.

Were these some of Zane's family? Why wasn't he speaking to them? They seemed completely unaware that others were watching them.

It felt kind of creepy.

The old one seemed to be reading from a book when the vidscreen suddenly began showing another human, this one with long blonde hair holding straps attached to the face of a great pale beast. It stood taller than the person, on four rather thin legs attached to a long barrel-like body. There was short fur covering its body with much longer hair running in a line up the back of its neck that fell to the side. Even longer hair made up its tail. It seemed quite intimidating to Pip, but the human didn't seem frightened in the least.

It looked like the person had breasts. A female, then? Another blond person stood in the doorway of a small ramshackle building. They had a short conversation, then the voice of the older man spoke over the scene for a single sentence.

How weird.

Pip watched, riveted, as the woman and man interacted, the old man's voice from the beginning occasionally saying something. At one point the vidscreen showed the child's room again, and he seemed to be somewhat agitated. Then it was back to the woman with long blond hair again. It was strange how things didn't seem linear. Pip felt like chunks of time were missing from what he saw. At one point, she was out among hills and a shack. The next, she was wearing a shining crown and was walking down steps toward a crowd of people on a cobbled street.

Pip watched as the woman rode her horse and stopped to talked to three humans. One of them was huge! Even bigger than Zane, with a deep voice and a broad brow. The other was short and bald, with a nasal whine coloring his words. The third had dark hair to his shoulders and a little mustache. Pip jumped to his feet as the giant on the screen grabbed the side of the woman's neck. She fell unconscious.

{"We have to help her!"} the Sepida shouted. {"How can we get to where she is? Is she family of yours?"} Pip wrung his hands as his body and tentacles turned gray with worry. {"This is terrible!"}

Zane immediately paused the movie.

"Calm down, Pip," he urged with calming sounds. "It's not real..." He took out the booklet inside the Blu-ray cover and showed him the pictures and menu it contained. "Like a program. How do I explain?" he wondered with a frown.

He hit play and rewind and play again as he tried to explain that it was a recording.

Pip frowned, his colors fading from gray to pale yellow and back again. He looked at the little booklet. The blonde woman and young man dressed in black were on the cover, facing each other with a sunrise framing them as they held hands and gazed into each other's eyes. They looked like they were in the country, with a tree and mountain in the distance. Their images were reflected in the water, only the man had a black bandana tied to cover his head like a cap, a simple black mask covered his eyes, and a slim sword sat at his hip. In the reflection there was a ship at sail and a castle in the background instead of the tree and mountain. Curly text sat in the middle. Pip opened it up. There were more pictures and words. It was almost like a storybook. It wasn't made of the same material Pip was used to, it would never stand up to much water. Still, it was recognizable.

His skin flared lime green as a understanding clicked in his head. He watched as Zane rewound and played a section again.

{"It's a  _story_!"} the Sepida said with a bounce. {"They recorded people acting out a  _story_!"} He turned a sickly mustard color as he was suddenly swamped with embarrassment. {"And I've made a complete fool of myself,"} Pip said with a sigh, but quickly perked up and shifted to a much happier lime green again. {"Recordings! I can use this!"}

The Sepida jumped up, hooking Zane around the back of his neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss before zipping over to a bookcase where there were many more slim plastic cases similar to the one Zane held. He pulled one out and popped it open. Another round disc sat inside. Pip gave a triumphant trill and started scooping plastic cases into his arms.

Feeling a little dazed after the kiss Pip had planted on him, Zane was a bit confused when the alien began to grab a bunch of the Blu-rays off his shelf.

"Huh...I'm guessing you like the idea of movies," he mused out loud, but made no move to stop him, curious as to which one would pique Pip's interest.

A load of cases was pushed into Zane's arms before Pip grabbed as many as he could carry from what was left on the shelf. He bounced on his toes, glowing green, as he grinned at the human.

{"Come on,"} the Sepida said eagerly as he started toward the door. {"We have to get these to the ship!"}

"Whoa, wait!" Zane called after him as he held a hand over the door. "If we're going out... _hide_?" He pleaded.

Pip gave a short chittering trill, jiggling the mountain of blu-rays in his arms and nodding at the door.

"Just...hold on." He said as he quickly hunted down some bags and placed all the Blu-Rays in them. "Hide. Then, lead the way."

Pip blinked at him a moment before he seemed to get the idea and camouflaged himself to blend in with his surroundings. He gave a questioning chirp.

"Hide?" he asked, hoping he was remembering the word correctly.

"Yeah, I just don't want anyone to see you just yet. Can't trust anyone," Zane admitted as he held out a hand for Pip to lead him.

The petite alien held the hem of Zane's shirt and led him back to his hidden ship. He quickly asked the computer to open the door and wasted no time getting them inside. Pip dropped his camouflage and took some of the cases from the human, though Zane was still carrying most of them, and led him to the bridge.

Pip sat in his chair and carefully set the movies next to him on the floor. He touched a screen to get the computer's attention.

{"I need some help with language analysis and translation,"} he told the ship.

 _{"In what format, Captain?}_  The computer responded.

{"Umm, I have these little round disc... things,"} Pip answered uncertainly.

He tapped the screen and a deep drawer opened next to him. He grabbed a case, which happened to be the one for the movie they'd been watching. He put it it in the drawer, case and all, then stuffed it with as many more as would fit.

{"Okay, the first analysis box is loaded,"} Pip said, wriggling with excitement in his seat. {"I'll fill the second box, too."}

Another tap on the screen and a second drawer opened next to the first. He filled that one as well. He waited, practically bouncing in the chair, hoping the computer could extract the data from the discs, but also the little booklets and the writing and images on the cases.

 _{"Data mining new language...'English'."}_  The computer stated as a loading bar appeared.

{"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"} Pip hopped out of his chair and into Zane's strong arms. He grinned up at the giant. {"You speak English?"}

"Uh...all I got out of that was 'English.' " Zane responded as he carefully held the Sepida in his arms. "But, yes." He nodded. "The Blu-rays are in English."

The Sepida actually climbed the big man, wrapping his arms and legs around him so he could look him in the eyes.

"English!" Pip crowed, freeing one arm to point at the computer's screen. {"I'm gonna learn English, Zay! Then you can tell me all the things!"}

"OH!" Zane gasped as he thought it through. "You're uploading some kind of English dictionary on your ship?"

Pip had no idea what Zane had said except for that one word, but he would soon! The Sepida was so excited he practically glowed green. They waited together until the first drawer had been analyzed. Pip emptied it and loaded it up with new movies. That exhausted what they'd been able to bring over, and pretty much encompassed Zane's movie library. The human ran back once to grab the handful that were left on the shelf back at the house. By the time the human made it back to the ship, Pip was ready to put them in the drawer.

After scanning, the computer would need time for analysis. Pip had never used that particular feature before, so he didn't know how long it would take. He decided to look around the ship and see how the repairs were going. He was pleased when Zane followed along behind him. He could show him around a bit.

"Is it just me or are some things looking a little better than last time in here?" Zane mused to himself as he looked around.

Pip poked around in a few cabinets until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a magnifying glass with a triumphant trill. He grabbed Zane's hand, the Sepida's smaller one completely engulfed within it, and tugged the human over to where some repairs were taking place. Pip turned on a little light at the glass' base and held it up to a crack in the wall. He thumbed the handle until the magnification was much higher, then held it so Zane could see.

Tiny robots resembling silver and blue ladybugs filled the optics of the magnifier. They pulled itty-bitty tools from under their shells or used specialized parts on the tips of their feet to close the crack. When one couldn't easily find an area to fix, it would fly off, looking for another damaged spot. They worked so synchronously, it was almost like a cheerful little dance.

"Whoa!" Zane gasped as he looked on. "That's incredible! These little guys have been working on your ship all this time? Will you be able to go home soon?" He pushed down the slight pang at the thought of Pip leaving. "A-Anyway, it's not like you can stay here forever. It's not really safe for you here," he finished glumly.

Pip frowned, wondering why Zane seemed so sad. He pushed a button on the magnifier handle. Sound came from a little speaker in the base, amplifying the noise of the tiny working robots. There was clicking, shuffling, and scraping. Then the little metal bugs began to  _sing_. There weren't words, just a happy tinny tune that they belted out as they labored. They slept most of the time, but when they were free to work, the robots were programmed to feel great fulfillment and happiness as they did their repairs. They whistled and clicked in harmony, stomping their miniscule legs to the beat.

{"See how happy they are?"} Pip said as he leaned into Zane's warmth. {"That's how you make me feel."}

The human didn't know what to think when he heard the little robots singing. But, he did respond to Pip's touch by wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Pip..." he called softly.

When the Sepida peered up at him, he bent down to give him a rather thorough kiss. His tongue found its way into the smaller man's mouth as it sought out Pip's own.

The Sepida purred, setting the magnifier down on a table, the repairbots' song still humming around them through the speaker. Pip wrapped his legs around Zane's waist and hugged his arms behind the big gymnast's neck. He traced Zane's tongue and lips with his own, continuing to purr as he rubbed himself against the human's stomach. His skin shifted to blue, spreading like a drop of ink in a cup of water.

The human's heartfelt kiss wasn't intended to spur the Sepida so far, but once he felt Pip's lithe legs clinging to him, Zane all but lost himself in lust. He really had to figure out a way to convey his feelings to the petite man in his arms without their actions diving into the gutter. But, at the moment, he couldn't think of anything other than the sounds coming out of Pip's mouth.

Zane's hands gently squeezed the Sepida's bottom as he grinded against the alien and pulled back to look into the several shades of blue that swirled in Pip's large eyes.

"I really hope you're not married or engaged to someone that'll vaporize me on the spot," he murmured aloud.

Pip just cooed and kissed the tip of Zane's nose. What was left of Zane's sane mind fluttered right out of his ears at the small, tender gesture.

"Right. There's gotta be a bed around here somewhere..." he said aloud as he glanced about.

He walked over to what appeared to be a mix between a sofa and mattress. It was more of an oval shape, but the gymnast only cared if it could hold both their weight. As he carefully sat down with the Sepida on his lap, he was surprised at how it fluttered to either side, like a waterbed.

Without any clothes on, it was easy to see Pip was happy to be there. He straddled Zane's lap, his thighs spread wide, as he rubbed that happiness against his warm human.

Zane gulped hard. "Pip...um, how do I even go about asking about this?"

He switched their positions, sitting Pip down on the bed as he knelt between his legs. He took hold of the Sepida's shaft. The human then made a motion in the air as if to put something invisible in his mouth before slowly lowering his head to the tip of the alien's rod.

Pip yanked backwards, shimmying his body away and covering his crotch.

{"No, no, no,"} he said emphatically, shaking his head. {"If you do that I'll end up drugging you! And you've got me so hot that the enzyme levels in my semen will be astronomical!"} The Sepida reached out and stroked Zane's cheek. {"And while it'd be incredibly rawr to have you all amped up under the influence of my... well, my aphrodisiac, I can't do that to you without explaining what would happen and making sure you understood and agreed."} Pip sighed and flopped back on the bed, causing it to jiggle and wave. {"But the thought of your mouth around me, sucking, licking..."} His skin flowed in rich shades of blue just imagining it.

Zane hadn't the slightest idea what the beautiful blue alien was rambling about, but he did get the gist that blowing him was a no-no.

"Alright, then no," he affirmed as he laid down next to the Sepida and pressed a kiss to Pip's forehead. "What do you  _want_  to do, I wonder?" he asked aloud.

Pip hummed softly as he rolled on top of Zane. {"Look, I'm a blanket,"} he giggled, feeling silly and euphoric. {"Though, I think I might be too small a blankie for you."}

He stretched his legs along Zane's and did the same with their arms, reveling in the feel of the man beneath him. He decided it would be much better if both of them had bare skin, so Pip rolled off again and started tugging at the human's clothes, trying to figure out how to get them off. He made eager little clicks in his throat as he fought with the garments.

The larger man chuckled as he began to help take off his clothes, which was a bit of a challenge on top of a waterbed, but with Pip's assistance, they accomplished it.

Zane found himself pushed back onto the rocking mattress again, with Pip placing himself as he'd been before.

{"Ohhh,"} he sighed. {"So much better without clothes. Mmm, you're so big and warm."}

He snuggled in, nuzzling his nose against Zane's throat. Pip couldn't help the little happy noises that burbled out of him.

"Well, considering the ship's still invisible, I don't see why we can't stay here for a bit," Zane pondered aloud as he gently stroked the Sepida's back. "I guess your species prefer to be naked. Though, I'm not sure if the cuddle-loving's just all you," he added with a soft smile.

Pip adored how Zane's chest rumbled against him when the man spoke. The Sepida slid down to lay his cheek on Zane's broad chest. He rubbed his face on the warm skin like a nuzzling cat, his body tingling. He wanted to feel the human all over. Pip poked out his tongue and flicked it over the nipple in front of him. He wanted to taste, too.

Zane's breath hitched. "There you go again," he whispered. "That's incredibly hot, you know?" he pointed out as his hand slid up the back of Pip's neck. A snicker escaped him when he felt the Sepida's strands curling around his fingers and stroking his hand. "That's kinda hot, too, actually."

Pip moaned softly as Zane's fingers played in his sensitive tentacles. It felt so good . He moaned again as his hips arched, rubbing his firm cock against the human's hip.

Curious, Zane's fingers dug for the Sepida's scalp, gently massaging it. "Let me know if any of that hurts, ok?" he asked softly.

Pip hummed and rubbed against Zane's fingers. He slid down the gymnast's body, nuzzling and licking as Zane played with his tentacles. He gave a little smile when he reached the human's cock, which stood tall and thick, a dribble of precum leaking from the tip. He repeated the motions Zane had done earlier, wrapping his slender fingers around that warm column of flesh and opening his mouth as he slowly lowered it, giving the human time to stop him.

"Oh, if you want to try doing me instead, I won't stop you." Zane consented with a nod. He reached down to gently caress the side of the Sepida's face. "Though, you definitely shouldn't swallow any of it," he thought out loud, remembering the alien's reaction to meat and soap. Zane would feel absolutely terrible if he accidentally poisoned Pip via blowjob.

That seemed to be an agreement to Pip, and he smiled gleefully, as though Zane had just told him he could have his favorite treat. Pip closed the distance until he could slip the tip of his tongue over the head of Zane's cock. A few of the Sepida's tentacles fell forward, twining around the shaft.

Zane's breath hitched. He had never felt anything like that before. Pip looked like some kind of underwater deity, the blue and green colors swirling over his entire form. "Beautiful," he breathed.

Pip blinked his huge blue eyes up at him as his tongue traced under the head, flicking gently. More tendrils dropped forward to curl around Zane's firm, warm flesh.

The human let out a low groan and squirmed as he shoved down the urge to thrust upwards.

"Pip..."

The Sepida smiled angelically before swallowing Zane's cock until it cut off his air and was sliding down his throat.

Zane wasn't prepared for the heat that engulfed him. " _Pip!_  Fuck!" he hissed as he raked his own hair back with his hands, unsure of what to do with them. The strands on the Sepida's head were an extension of his body and he didn't want to hurt Pip accidentally.

The Sepida gazed up at him, his tongue and throat massaging Zane's length while Pip looked like he could stay that way indefinitely, without needing to come up for air.

The human's chest rose and fell as he took deep breath after deep breath. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the sight. In spite of himself, one of his hands reached down to gently pet along the top of the Sepida's tentacles.

"F-For how long can you  _do_  that?" he wondered aloud.

Pip cocked his head to the side, pushing up into the human's touch as he let Zane's length slowly slip from his lips while his tongue feathered against it.

Zane's shaft seemed to be harder than the human had ever remembered it to be. He could even feel a pulse or two as Pip finally released it.

"Come here," he invited.

Though he wasn't allowed to return the favor with his own mouth, he could certainly use his hand. Pip hadn't stopped him last time.

Pip gave him another happy little smile and crawled up Zane's body until he could reach his lips. As they kissed, greenish-blue tendrils gently stroked the human's cheeks and forehead.

Zane wasted no time, reaching between them to stoke the Sepida's shaft as his tongue dove inside Pip's mouth. Kissing the alien felt no different than kissing a human. The Sepida's teeth were a little rounder, and the color of his flesh changed depending on his mood, but the warmth and his tongue were just like a human's.

Pip moaned into Zane's mouth, thrusting into his hand. The Sepida pulled back, scooting down to straddle Zane's waist. He pushed his body up and let the tip of the human's cock press between the soft globes of his ass. He met the larger man's eyes, then bit his lip and made a small questioning sound as he rolled his hips back, pressing Zane's tip against his entrance.

"Are you asking me what I  _think_  you're asking me?" Zane whispered against the Sepida's lips. He then nodded. "Yeah, of course I'd want to. But, only if you think you'll be alright."

Pip sat up, clapping with absolute delight as he trilled happily. The motion caused Zane's rod to slip higher, away from Pip's hole, until his shaft was snugged between the Sepida's ass cheeks. Before Zane finished releasing a strangled moan, Pip was off him. He bounced across the bed and dug into a compartment on the headboard. He wriggled with joy as he grabbed a tube of personal lubricant. In moments, he was back, snuggling into the human's side.

Zane didn't even have to ask to know what was in the tube. He was surely grinning like an idiot as he took it from the Sepida and began to use it to stretch the smaller man's opening. The flesh wasn't quite as tight as a human's. However, Zane found that Pip's prostate gland was larger than the average human's.

"I'm actually worried about hurting you, now..." he said with a frown as his three fingers carefully stroked along it.

Pip shivered and cried out, pushing back on the fingers inside him, trying desperately to get the human's fingers to press harder on that delicious spot. His fingers dug into the sheets, whimpers falling from his lips.

 _{"Ah, please, Zay,"}_  the Sepida begged, his tentacles flaring around his head like he was caught in a windstorm. {"Whatever you're doing, please, do it more."}

A grin broke out on Zane's face at the sounds and expressions of pleasure on Pip's own. He stretched him for a bit longer and then held himself against the Sepida's entrance.

"Are you sure about this, Pip?" he asked as he found the smaller man's eyes.

The little alien whined, wiggling his behind. He bit his lip and shoved backward, spearing himself on Zane's cock with a blissful moan.

Zane couldn't have been more grateful that he was holding himself at the base. He slowly worked the rest of the way inside and was surprised to find that the temperature wasn't quite as searing as a human's. With a gentle grind, he also realized that he didn't need to do much in order to stimulate Pip's prostate, either. The human went at a slow pace to start but it wasn't only to ensure that Pip wasn't injured. He was getting accustomed to the feeling himself, and he was also so aroused that he didn't want to blow his load before the Sepida had a chance to truly enjoy it.

{" _Ah_ , I never knew it would feel this good,"} Pip gasped out, shaking his head to loosen the tentacles that were curling so tightly it almost hurt. It felt like they were trying to braid themselves into knots. {"Please, please, more,"} he moaned, bucking back against his lover. {"Harder, faster. I need... Zay, please."}

The human didn't have a clue as to what the Sepida was keening. But, he did catch his name and the pleading tone. He felt his heart race at the sounds that Pip made.

"Alright," Zane whispered as if in response. "Just hold on," he warned just as he began to move at a more reasonable pace.

Once he found his rhythm, the bed beneath them began to move along with them, as well. The motions were definitely different compared to any of the modern waterbeds humans had.

Pip gripped the soft mattress through the sheet and held on tight until his knuckles burned. He needed the hold to give him leverage to rock backward and forward with each of his human's thrusts, forcing Zane's thick cock deeper and harder into him. The Sepida let out a keening moan as he rolled his hips, angling himself, so Zane was pounding his sweet spot.

With the way that his partner kept meeting him thrust for thrust, Zane knew that he wasn't going to last as long as he'd like. He carefully shifted his weight onto one elbow as he reached over to take hold of Pip's shaft, stroking it as they moved.

The Sepida squeaked, his body shuddering as he lost his rhythm. Then he was practically throwing his body back, over and over. He needed Zane deep inside him, so deep Pip would feel him forever, and keep the connection that seemed to thrum with every beat of his twin hearts.

His toes curled and his tentacles coiled into tight spirals, then he was there. His orgasm sucked him in like a riptide, rushing over him in a roaring wave. Pip keened and whimpered, his cock jerking and spurting in Zane's pumping fist.

Zane was already groaning as he shot deep into the Sepida's depths moments after the alien began to spurt himself. His slate gray eyes were a bit unfocused as he tried to take note of Pip's expression of bliss. When the last burst of seed spilled forth, he was surprised to see ebbing circles of opalescent rainbow spreading outwards from the Sepida's chest like the ripples of a droplet falling into an undisturbed glass of water. Before his eyes, the different shades of blue all over Pip's body began to shift into a satisfied blue-green.

"Pip...that was intense," he panted.

The Sepida had gone limp and boneless, barely able to work up the energy to reach over and pat Zane's hand. He was making a sound like a combination between a coo and a purr. A soft, satisfied smile curled his lips.

{"We have to do that again,"} Pip murmured. {"Soon. If I can ever move again. Not sure I can. I may be stuck here forever."}

He patted Zane's hand again. It was hard to convey the huge ball of caring, affection, and love he felt for the big human in weak patting, but Pip tried.

A deep, heartfelt laugh escaped Zane's lips at the sight of the tired-out Sepida. He shifted them so that Pip was draped on top of him as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We're definitely going to have to figure out what else you can eat after this. I don't think seaweed alone will cut it with how much energy we keep using up."


	4. 04

The Viceroy's ship truly was well stocked with food and clothing. As promised, Tilbei had found several shirts long enough to be nightgowns for Jasper to wear without having to expose himself all day long. The hybrid kept true to his word of not wearing any of Yuffin's pants, which pleased the Nubra greatly.

When they finally reached a decent relay spot, Tilbei sent a message to Pip's ship. "Pip, it's Tilly! I got away from the Hunnars. You don't have to come back to the port. I'm on my way home with someone special that I want you to meet. Message me soon, so I know you're okay!"

"You...You meant _me_?" Jasper asked, sounding amazed. If he weren't so purple, he'd be tickled pink.

"Of course you," Tilbei replied with a tender smile. "My mom's going to be so happy that I'm finally in a real relationship."

"You're introducing me to your _family_?”

The fluffy lilac tail was quickly wrapped around to Jasper's front where he could worry it with his fingers.

"I mean, I'd love to take you to meet mine," the half-skunk said quickly. "But, well...Are you sure they'll be okay with it?  With me?"

"It's just my mom...my dad, he was caught and killed by Hunnars for his scales." the Nubra confessed with a frown. "The only blood family I have left is mom...though Pip and his parents are close enough to be family, too."

"Oh, Bei," Jasper said softly, his voice choked.

The hybrid drew close, wrapping his arms and then his tail around them both.

Tilbei's heart gave a pained thud, but he allowed himself the comfort that Jasper provided. "You...you can be part of it, too. _My_ family."

The hybrid stared at him a moment, wonder in his eyes.

"Which part?" he asked hesitantly, burying his face in the Nubra's shoulder.

"A _'please be my mate forever'_ part," Tilbei whispered in response.

"F-forever?" Jasper gasped. He pulled back to looked into Tilly's peach eyes. "B-but, what if you decide you hate how I chew? Or that I take too long in the bath? What if I steal the blankets at night? What if I snore?" The half-rabbit gripped the Nubra's shoulders, voice shaking. "Oh, shit, Bei, _do_ I snore? T-tell me the truth. I can take it."

The Nubra let out a stream of laughter. "Jas, I don't care about any of that. We have to chew to eat, my planet's full of water, and there's more than one bathroom. I'd rather have _you_ for a blanket, and I have holes for ears that can be stoppered with my own tentacles if need be." he responded when he caught his breath. "And no, I didn't hear you snore, but I might have been snoring _myself._ "

"Your snoring is cute," Jasper told him, sounding offended on his behalf.

His statement only caused Tilbei to laugh even more. "My mom's gonna love you."

"Do _you_?" Jasper looked down, peeking up at Tilly through his lashes. "Love me, I mean?"

Tilbei stared right into Jasper's gorgeous indigo eyes. "I'm seriously starting to," he replied with sincerity. "But, for a long time, I loved someone who didn't love me back the same way. You're going to have to be patient with me."

"How could they not?" Jas asked in genuine confusion, stroking his fingers across an orange marking on Tilly's cheek.

"It's a good thing. If they had, I wouldn't have been ready for you." the Nubra insisted as he leaned down to press a soft, tender kiss on the hybrid's plush lips. "I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"I want you," Jas whispered, his cheeks flushing mauve.

"I want to learn all I can about you," Tilly admitted. "And whenever you're ready to, I'd like to meet your family, too."

"O-okay," the half-rabbit said with a wry smile. "But we're meeting your family first, right? We're going to your planet?"

"Yes. Unless, as I asked before, there's somewhere else you'd like to go?" Tilly offered.

Jasper shook his head, then let out a deep sigh, feeling tension flowing out of him. Tilbei wanted him, wanted to _be_ with him, maybe forever. The thought should have scared him. He'd only known the Nubra for a short time. But it felt right. Being with Tilly felt like it was exactly where he was supposed to be, wherever that ended up being. He'd never felt the way he did about the Nubra before; excited, a little nervous, safe, sexy, and a riot of soft, warm feelings that swirled in his chest and stomach. Maybe Tilly would eventually decide he didn't want him, and the idea made Jasper a little sad. He was determined to stay with Tilbei for as long as it made them both happy, though. No one could really ask for more than that. It made little bubbles of happiness fizz and pop inside him.

"What's your world like?" Jas asked, resting his cheek on the Nubra's shoulder and taking in his scent. It was a smooth, clean smell, like his world after a rain, with a tickle of something that was just Tilly that made him feel warm inside.

Tilbei, like a lot of the species in their world, was stricken with the need to cuddle. So, he lifted Jasper into his arms and sat them both down on an incredibly comfortable couch.

Jasper snuggled close, laying his soft fluffy tail over them like a blanket as he listened to Tilly begin to talk about his home.

"Well, it's mostly ocean," the Nubra explained. "With ice caps at the north and south poles." Tilbei gave an exaggerated shiver. "Too cold for me there. Where I'm from is pretty temperate, though we can get some big storms that curl in from the north or south, bringing cold snaps or heat waves. The water temperature doesn't vary too greatly, so if it gets too cold or hot, everyone just spends a few days or a week underwater."

Tilly idly petted the thick lavender and white fur laying over them as he continued his descriptions.

"There's a ring of large islands where Pip and I live," he smiled softly, thinking of his home. "It's mostly Nubra and Sepida there. We have a cooperative relationship. That's how I met my friend, Pip. He was with a group of Sepida, learning to harvest. I was with a bunch of Nubra. We were learning how to watch for danger and protect ourselves and the Sepida."

He winked at Jasper. "Predators learn fast that Nubra have a nasty sting."

"So, you bumped into each other and found out you got along really well?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Something like that," Tilly responded. He had seen Pipolphi from a distance and considered him to be gorgeous. "He was with a few other Sepida, but before I could reach them, they were attacked." he explained. "Pip shoved a few of the Sepida out of the way of an oncoming Hesserack attack, but I rushed in to help him fend the shark off."

"You're a hero," Jasper breathed, looking up at his dark-skinned lover worshipfully. Then his brow furrowed. "What's a Hesserack?"

"One of the worst predators in the water. But, since it was only just the one, he didn't pose too much of a threat." he continued. "Pip was grateful someone cared enough to help him. He's never been very liked among the other Sepida."

"That sounds terrible," Jasper said with a shiver. He decided he'd only go in the water if Tilbei was with him. It sounded dangerous. "Why didn't they like him?"

"They say he's too tall...he's about your height, actually. The other Sepida are about a head shorter." Tilbei explained. "To the Sepida, tallness is considered ugly. The Nubra could care less about height."

"They don't like him because he's tall?" Jasper crossed his arms and frowned. "They should be ashamed of themselves. My mother would give them an earful and then spray them," he grumped. "They're lucky I can't spray anymore," he added under his breath.

Tilbei squeezed the hybrid closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Don't think too hard on that, you're amazing no matter what those damn Hunnars did." He smiled at him when something else came to his mind. "That reminds me, how do you know about the bounce codes on ships?"

"Oh." Jasper blushed. "My mom taught me everything she knew about ships. She has several. She's been letting me tinker with them since I could hold a wrench." He let out a soft giggle. "Though she got a little grumpy when I was fourteen, and I completely disassembled her power drive. I was going to put it back together! I just didn't know she was planning on using that ship to take Papa to a fancy spaceport restaurant for their anniversary." Jas laughed again. "She about scorched my ears off."

His smile faded.

"I haven't seen them for months," he said sadly. "Do you think, maybe I could send them a message? Let them know I'm okay?" Jasper looked down, fiddling with his tail nervously. "And tell them about you..."

"Yes, of course. Want to do it right now?" The Nubra suggested.

"Mmmm, maybe later," Jasper purred, shifting until he was straddling Tilbei's lap. "Right now, I think I want to celebrate having a mate." He leaned forward, rubbing their noses together. "Maybe you know him? About your height, perfect ebony skin with gorgeous orange spots. Hmmm," Jas continued playfully. "He's handsome, brave, heroic, intelligent, kind, patient, and only snores a little bit."

"Oh, I don't know about heroic and patient, but I'm certainly glad you think so," Tilbei responded. " _My_ mate's a pretty lilac hue with a soft tail, quick reflexes, and lips that would make any shaft weep." he countered with a half smirk.

Jasper blushed brighter but his smile was radiant.

"I want to make _yours_ weep," he whispered, licking his full lips as he slid down until he was kneeling between the Nubra's knees. "At home, we worship a goddess of love, sex, and family," Jasper said as he slid his palms up Tilly's thighs. "We learned that she gave us orgasms as a gift since she wanted us to take joy in sex." He leaned forward, nuzzling against Tilbei's stomach. He rolled his indigo eyes up to watch the Nubra's face. "When you cum, they say you've seen the goddess." Jasper nuzzled lower. "I want you to see the goddess. I want you to see her all over me. Across my body, my face, in my mouth, deep inside me."

Tilly gulped hard. As the lilac man continued to talk, he felt both of his shafts respond. They unsheathed and rose as if Jasper was their one and true master.  "Even I can't accomplish all of that at once..." the Nubra admitted. “But, give me some time, and I'll make it all happen."

Jasper purred happily, finally allowing himself to look down at the twin cocks straining upward. He breathed out a soft sigh at his mate's beauty. Each shaft was inky black at the base fading to a delicious peach, the same shade as his eyes, which was darkest at the crown. Unable to help himself, the hybrid kissed each tip, smearing precum on his soft lips until they glistened.

_"Unh,"_ Tilly grunted as his third shaft decided that it wanted in on the action, as well. Having all three of his shafts out at once was still something that was quite new to him, as it never occurred in the past, not even when he was in his ripe teens. "J-Jas..."

"Mmmph?" Indigo eyes peeked up at Tilly as Jasper's mouth was occupied showering the third cockhead with welcoming kisses.

"I-I've never had- _anh!_ " he moaned when all three of the shafts were fully erect. "....all three out at once," he panted.

Jasper pulled back from where he'd sucked one peachy tip into his mouth with a pop. "Is that bad?" he asked worriedly.

Tilbei shook his head so hard that he nearly cracked it. "N-No...it's just rare is all." he explained as he tried not to squirm. The Nubra loved the idea of Jasper enjoying himself and experimenting, but he didn't know how much more he could take.

"So..." Jasper said with a mischievous smile, grabbing the trio of peach lengths in both hands and pumping them. "You _like_ it, hmm?"

The hybrid's attempt at sensuous carnality was broken by a playful giggle, but his hands kept moving, squeezing, up and down.

"Oh yeah," Tilly responded honestly as his hips moved on their own, thrusting against the hands. "I like it _very_ much."

"Fuck," Jasper whispered, rubbing his cheek across the leaking tips, leaving a wet streak. "I like it, too."

"Want to try, Jas?" Tilbei asked breathlessly. "Want to see if you can fit all three at once down there?"

The hybrid whimpered, dropping his handful to give the base of his own cock a tight restraining squeeze.

"Y-you can't _say_ things like that," he gasped. "You'll make me cum, Bei!"

A wide, salacious smirk formed on the Nubra's face. "Then cum first and _then_ try to see if all three fit at once."

Jasper's pupils blew wide until only a sliver of indigo was visible outside the deep black. He let out a stuttering moan. Tilbei felt something warm hit his shin. The next shot painted his ankle.

_"Bei,"_ Jas groaned, looking ready to melt into a boneless puddle. "You made me... _Unnh_."

Tilbei was in shock. Jasper hadn't been kidding when he said that he was that close. "Did you just???" He mused out loud. He then reached down to scoop the hybrid off the ground and onto his lap.

"Sorry," Jas mumbled, face hot with embarrassment. "Tried to warn you...And I got it on you. I'm really sorry." He hung his head. "I'll clean it up."

"Don't feel sorry for that! It was so hot." Tilbei refuted. "You can cum on me anytime. It makes me very happy." He then gave Jas an appreciative Kiss.

Jasper threw his arms around the back of Tilly's neck, purring into the kiss. When they came up for air, he was half-hard already.

"Does that mean you'll still put all three of your dicks inside me at once?" Jas asked hopefully, like a kid wishing for three lollipops.

"Now, that depends," the Nubra teased. "Do you think you can handle all three right now?"

"Well," Jasper said thoughtfully, nibbling his lower lip. He wiggled his behind, rubbing the still-hard rods pressed against him. "Can we use extra lube in case I can't make enough of my own?"

"I'll be right back!" the eager Nubra stated as he rushed over to one of the bathrooms to retrieve it. "Better to be careful."

Jasper giggled where Tilly had carefully but quickly dumped him on the couch. He languidly stroked himself, the thought of being stuffed full having brought his erection back full force.

When the Nubra returned, he had a flask in his hand. "Now, what would be a more comfortable position for you with your tail and all?" He asked.

"Don't care," Jas stuttered out, his mouth watering at the sight of Tilbei's overabundant gifts down south. The hybrid flipped onto his knees on the couch, his arms across the head rests and his tail draped up his back. _"Hnnh, fuck me, Bei."_

He gave his ass a wiggle of invitation.

"Oh stars," Tilbei hissed, nearly coming then and there at the sight. "H-Hold on." He quickly knelt on the ground and spread the hybrid's small butt cheeks aside as he took note of Jasper's natural lubrication. "Not too bad, not too bad." he murmured as he coated his fingers with the oil from the flask and gently spread a generous amount inside the lilac man's inner walls. He quickly added finger after finger, feeling relieved when the flesh continued to give way quite quickly.

" _Ah_ , Bei!" the half-skunk wailed. "Pleasepleaseplease..."

Tilly had the fingers from both of his hands carefully widening and coating by the time he deemed the flesh ready for three members. "Alright, Jas." he then said as he knelt between the smaller man's legs, urging them a touch wider. Tilbei took hold of the soft tail and tossed it over one shoulder as he held his three members to the entrance. "Don't move." he whispered as he wiggled his way in, the three heads slipping past the ring in a sudden second.

Jasper squeaked, reflexively tightening up. Tilbei gasped, worried for a moment that one of his shafts might detach from the strain and completely freak Jas out. It was something Tilly had hoped wouldn't come up until a little further in their relationship, when they were both comfortable with each other and their love-making. But Jasper took a slow and deep breath, his body relaxing as he blew it out.

"Let me know when you're ready for me to move," the Nubra whispered softly into one of the purple bunny ears.

He had barely finished murmuring the sentence into one trembling ear before Jasper gasped "Ready," and pushed back with a desperate moan. It hurt a little, but it was a delicious burning sting that made the hybrid's cock twitch beneath them as he was stretched to the limit. He had a stray thought that when he went home, he should thank his father for the genetics that allowed him to be opened so far with such ease, and his mother for the ability to make extra lubrication to ease the way. Then every thought was knocked out of his head as Tilly sank deeper inside him. All he could do was clench his fingertips into the soft back of the couch and moan.

Tilbei focused all of his concentration on slowly entering the hybrid before him. He held Jasper's hips tight so that he wouldn't do another ‘slide back' number on him. The Nubra didn't want to hurt him, in spite of his desire to just rock right on in with abandon.

Jasper spread his knees wider, panting as a sheen of sweat broke out across his body. It was utterly overwhelming. He was already sensitive from his recent orgasm. Then to be forced wide as the triple shafts agonizingly slowly pushed inside him left him whimpering and trembling. But he didn't want Tilbei to stop. He didn't think he _ever_ wanted him to stop.

When Tilbei finally reached the bases, he held still. "Are you alright? Do you want to continue, or did you change your mind?" he asked, concerned. "If it's too much, I can take one out. I'd rather you not be hurt."

_"Don't you dare,"_ Jasper hissed, his Polkin half showing its displeasure at the idea of Tilly even thinking about stopping.

The Nubra felt a shiver rolling up it his spine at the lilac man's tone of voice. That was a _mate's command_. Jasper knew next to nothing about his culture, and yet he was still able to do such a wondrous thing? "As you desire, my mate," Tilbei whispered and pressed an apologetic kiss to Jasper's cheek. He then began to move slowly in and out of the taut depths, to start.

The hybrid groaned. It was almost too much. Any more and he'd think Tilbei would tear him apart. His entrance burned. Jas panted, struggling not to tense up with every slow thrust. Tilly's strong hands slid over Jasper's flanks soothingly, settling back on his hipbones. The Nubra fought to control his movements, so careful of the lovely creature beneath him. His fingertips dug in, holding tight as he pushed himself deep.

Something clicked in Jasper's mind. His chest dropped lower as he released a breathy moan. His lower back arched and his tail slid from Tilbei's shoulder to fall to one side. The almost painful tightness around the Nubra's lengths suddenly relaxed, causing him to unexpectedly slide further inside his mate as the resistance eased.

"Jas?" Tilbei questioned as one of his hands gently raked and petted the base of the Polkin tail. His other hand stroked up and down the side of Jasper's body. "Still with me?"

_"Fuck me,"_ the hybrid rasped, his body relaxing further around the thickness spearing him.

Tilbei shifted impulsively, gently biting the edge of one of Jasper's rabbit ears. "Hang on," he urged as his hands took hold of the hybrid's hips and he leaned back to gingerly thrust into the heat. He went slow for the first few thrusts but picked up momentum when Jasper didn't tense up in pain.

_"Unnh,"_ Jasper moaned as his ears twitched back, searching blindly for the teeth that had nipped him so perfectly. The sensation had flown straight to his cock. If he hadn't have reached his peak just minutes before, he would have shot all over the couch as Tilbei's teeth caught the sensitive flesh.

" _Faster_ , Bei," he whimpered.

The Nubra held the thin flesh of Jasper's ear carefully between his teeth as he complied, shifting his knees slightly so as to keep balanced. The tip of his tongue flicked the edge of the hybrid's ear as his body rocked faster against him. The Polkin’s keened commands were so sultry that it caused his members to twitch and pulse within the lilac body.

"Ah, fuck, yes," Jasper keened, arching his body like a bow and taking everything his lover gave. He was definitely going to have to give some thanks to a certain goddess after this. _"Please,"_ he whimpered. "M-more...Nnngh, it feels so _good_..."

Tilly pressed them forward, one of his hands gripping the top of the couch right beside Jasper. The other hand slid up the front of the hybrid's chest until it found a dusky lilac bud, which was pressed down by one of his fingers. The change in position allowed the Nubra to shove himself deeper into the smaller man.

Jasper lost the ability to form coherent words, whimpers and soft cries constantly fell from his lips. He slammed back into every thrust with a gasping moan, whose pitch kept rising.

Tilbei drove himself harder into the hybrid before him. He was so lost in the sensation that he nearly forgot about the hybrid's more sensitive areas. He slowed down enough to grind his three shafts inside Jasper in a swinging motion until his mate cried out. With a grin, he began to thrust in that direction as his hand slid back down Jasper's chest to take hold of his shaft.

_"Bei!"_ Jas shouted, his body going rigid.

There was a moment of silent stillness, with Tilbei buried to the hilt inside his mate. Then Jasper felt like his skin lifted a few inches off his body as his peak roared through him like a wildfire, scorching him inside and out. He wailed, his body rhythmically gripping and relaxing around the thick cocks filling him. Jasper's vision went blinding white. His balls tightened until it hurt. Then, he was painting his orgasm over the Nubra's hand and the couch below them.

The sounds that Jasper made as he came, coupled with the pulses that surrounded his flesh, was more than enough for Tilly to fall over the edge. _"Stars!"_ He hissed as he used both his hands to clutch at the couch so that he wouldn't crush the hybrid. Cumming with all three of his shafts at once was something he had never experienced before and, by the cosmos, he seriously needed to try it again. "Jas...I think you broke me." He whispered with a trembling moan as the seed leaked down between his shafts and dripping out of the lilac man’s entrance.

"Sorry, _not_ sorry," the hybrid wheezed.

"Are you ok?" he asked between deep breaths. "It must be uncomfortable, what am I even _saying_? I've never cum so much..." the Nubra rambled.

"I'm so okay," Jasper panted. "I think I'm gonna fall down."

Tilbei quickly wrapped an arm around the hybrid, hugging him close, as he carefully slid out of him. He then gently laid them both down on the couch with Jasper on top of him. "No energy left...to take us to the bathroom." he admitted.

"Don't care," Jas murmured. "Want snuggles."

Unable to summon up the energy to even laugh, Tilbei let out a soft snort and kissed the top of Jasper's head. "For you, anything." He whispered, trailing his hand up and down the hybrid's back.

"Mmmph," Jasper said in clear approval.

A soft purr bubbled up from the hybrid's chest, vibrating softly against the warm body beneath him. Jasper's lids were far too heavy to keep open. In a movement that was much less coordinated than he'd hoped, Jas flopped his voluminous tail over them both. He knew he'd probably be sore in the morning, but he didn't care a bit. He felt more right than he ever had in his life. He felt safe, cared for, loved.

His purr continued rumbling even after Jasper had fallen asleep.

 


	5. 05

_{"Captain Pipolphi. The analysis is complete. The new language has been extracted from the inputted discs."}_ The ship's computer alerted.

"Blaghergah?" Pip mumbled, sitting up straight and blinking blearily.

He could feel his tentacles trying to work themselves out of the lascivious braid they'd tightened into during his mating with Zane. He quickly set to untying them, hoping they weren't damaged from lack of blood flow. He'd passed out on his giant human. He glanced at Zane's chest, checking for drool. That would be too embarrassing.

 _{"What was that, computer?"}_ the Sepida asked when he was a little more awake, his tentacles were comfortably free, and he'd assured himself that his lover was dry.

 _{The analysis is complete. The new language has been extracted from the inputted discs."}_ The computer repeated.

 _{Yay!}_ Pip cried, immediately throwing himself on his still napping human and covering Zane's face with kisses. _{"Zay! It's done! I'll be able to understand you and talk to you!}_ He bounced, sending waves through the waterbed. _{"I'm so excited!}_

For a brief moment, the tall human felt vertigo with the rocking of the waterbed. But, when he felt Pip's kisses, he instantly calmed down. "You're still here...I thought you might have gone," Zane whispered.

Pip paused, looking down at his human. He pressed himself to the larger man's broad chest, hugging him tightly.

 _{"Are you okay?}_ Pip asked gently. _{Did you have a bad dream?}_

The soft, soothing trilling made a smile form on Zane's face. "I'm glad you're still here." He said as he pressed a kiss to Pip's lips.

The Sepida sighed blissfully, melting into the kiss. He hummed softly before forcing himself to pull back.

 _{"I think I could kiss you all day,"}_ he admitted dreamily _. {"But I want to actually be able to talk to you, too!"}_ Pip stood up, tugging on Zane's hand. _{"Come with me. I want to learn English!"}_

"Ok...you know, I never did ask if you had any food on this ship that you could eat." Zane mused out loud as he followed along.

Pip smiled, burbling to himself happily. Soon, he'd know what it was Zane had just said. He was brimming with excitement as he hopped into his chair on the bridge.

 _{"Okay, I'm ready to know English,"}_ he announced to the computer.

 _{"Transferring data into translator now, Captain. Uploading new language 'English': Currently incomplete."}_ The computer stated.

 _{"Wait, wha-ooohhhh that feels weird..."}_ Pip moaned, his eyelids fluttering closed.

" _Pip!_ " Zane gasped as he rushed forward. "Are you ok?"

Pip groaned, his hand lifting to rub his forehead before he blinked his eyes open to look at Zane.

"Good morning, Buttercup," the little Sepida said with a slightly British accent.

 Zane gasped and lost his footing, falling flat on his butt. "W-wait, _what_?" He asked, feeling utterly confused at what he thought he heard. "Am I still dreaming?"

"I understand you!" Pip chirped, clapping his hands happily. He cocked his head to the side. "A dream is a wish your heart makes?"

The human's mouth hung open as he simply stared at Pip. "How is this possible?" He questioned.

"You mean impassable, nothing's impossible," Pip told him happily. "The computer read all your shiny round coins and used it to teach me English!" He frowned. "It's not all whoopsie doodled, though. There might be mistakes and missing pieces."

"So that's what you were doing with the movies, and why you insisted on bringing all of them." Zane deduced. "That's amazing!"

"Movies!" Pip trilled. "That's the word!" He threw himself into the human's arms. "I couldn't be more pleased!"

"I'm still reeling in shock...but, I have so many questions!" The human admitted. "For example, what do you eat? You must be starving."

"I do enjoy the...flat green water plant food you gifted to me," Pip explained, stumbling when he had trouble finding the right words. "Perchance, I could have some anon? On my planet, we dine mostly on something similar. We also consume mass quantities of fruits that we find hither and thither."

"Y-Yeah. If we go back, I can get you more. We call it seaweed." Zane explained as he looked around for his clothes and began putting them back on. "If we leave the ship, will you still be able to understand me?"

"Verily, I shall," Pip answered happily, bouncing with excitement.

After getting dressed Zane walked over. "I'm going to pick you up now." He warned as he carefully lifted the Sepida into his arms. "Pip, hide?"

The Sepida wrapped his legs around his human's waist and snuggled close. In moments, Zane looked like he was hiding something in a very lumpy shirt again. Pip nuzzled into the man's throat, pressing happy little kisses there as he burbled quietly.

When they got back into his house, Zane headed straight for the kitchen. "Now, let's find you some food. Ok, seaweed and fruits..." He murmured to himself as he handed Pip a stack of seaweed and brought out some cucumber and some grapes. "Ok...try a little bit of these." He said after making a few slices of cucumber.

Pip's eyes widened, and he blushed blue when he saw the cucumber. He giggled as he nibbled the edge.

"Thouest appear so..." Pip bobbed his head from side to side, thinking. "I do not know the words. In truth, thou art a kinky pirate." He giggled again as he ate more cucumber, humming happily when he tried the grapes.

Zane found himself blushing hard. "I can't argue with that." He agreed as he pressed a gentle kiss on Pip's cheek. "Now that I'm not too worried about you starving to death, I have a very important question for you. Do you have anyone you consider a significant other, fiancé, mate, or partner?"

"Ah, Buttercup, I shall have none but thee," Pip squeaked shyly, eyes downcast.

The human let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I was worried you were already with someone when we...I mean, I don't have anyone, either. And I would like you to be mine." He rambled.

"You...You want to get hitched? “Pip’s hand covered his mouth in shock, his skin flashing white. "I do not think it means what you think it means."

Zane frowned. "It depends....what does it mean in your culture?" He asked in curiosity.

"I..." Pip's mouth opened and closed several times. "When one thinks their Buttercup is...is shiny, they perform a show...No, a ceremony." He looked down, hiding behind his tentacles. "Henceforth, they shall live as one soul in two bodies."

The human lifted the alien's chin. "It's the same with us." He explained. "We get to know one another first, and then we do a ceremony where we become one."  He gave the Sepida a grin. "Listen, I know I can't ask you to try to live here with me forever. But, if possible, I wouldn't mind going with you."

"You...You want to boldly go where no man has gone before?" Pip whispered, his voice trembling. "Seek out new life and new civilizations?" The Sepida cycled from yellow to orange to pink, with occasional flashes of white. "With _me_?"

The Sepida was flashing so many colors, Zane hadn't a clue what was going on. "Yeah. I mean, if it's at all possible." He affirmed.

Pip chirruped and Zane suddenly found his arms full of Sepida. Pip kissed him deeply. When the little alien pulled back, there was wonder and joy dancing in his eyes.

"As you wish," Pip said with a wide smile.

Zane's face burned red. He definitely knew what reference that was.  "But, first, we have to keep you safe until your ship is repaired." He commented.

"It will take..." Pip frowned. He didn't know how to describe how long it would take for repairs. He sighed. "Some time." He nibbled his lower lip. "It is acceptable for myself and ship to roost upon your land until we depart for home? I don't want to bring you dishonor."

"You can stay for as long as you want." The taller man insisted. "I...I was afraid that you'd leave without saying goodbye."

"Inconceivable," Pip said as he frowned in displeasure and clung to the bigger man, squeezing tight.

Zane couldn't help but chuckle as he hugged the alien back. "I'm very, very glad that you crashed into my shed." He mused aloud as a shiver went through him. "I can't even bear to think what would have happened if someone else had found you. They probably wouldn't have let you leave."

"Let me leave?" Pip asked confused. "Why would they try to hold me if I wished to beam up?"

"Despite our movies, we've never really had visitors from other planets openly visiting our planet. Humans become frightened and suspicious. They would have kept you hidden away until they could study everything about you." He explained. "That is why I keep asking you to hide outside my home."

"But you know of many aliens." Pip tapped his forehead. "The names are pitchkettled, but I have seen a few them on the frontiers." The Sepida thought a moment. "Perchance it's coincidental. What I see in my mind's eye when I think of them in English doesn't completely match the reality."

Pip leapt off Zane like he was on fire.

"Oh smeg and frak!" the little alien cried. "If you don't know us, you haven't had the medicines!" Pip hopped from foot to foot while ringing his hands. "Do you have a fever? Are you feeling well? Have you developed a palsy? Is your flesh besmirched with spots that were not there a fortnight ago?"

Zane frowned. "I don't understand. I'm not ill at all. Why would I need medicine?" He wondered.

"I don't know the words." Pip tugged his tentacles in frustration. "Do you not have..." the Sepida waved his hands as though he could grasp the phrases he needed from the air. “When there is a child, and you take a pin... No, a needle. And there is medicine in it that protects the child from falling ill. It has a drop of the illness in the needle, but not enough to make the child ill." He looked up at the human worriedly. "You have this needle medicine?"

"Vaccination!" The human deduced. "We have some vaccinations, but probably not the ones you are worried about."

"Verily!" Pip nodded so hard his tentacles fell over his face. He pushed them back distractedly. "I was on a...a very small space station before I fell from the sky. I had a vaccination, but if I carried something here..." His skin swirled with blacks and pinks. "I have to get the besmirch off! Where is the autowash?"

"I'm afraid we don't have anything that could sanitize any new diseases. But, both of us would have gotten sick by now if our immune systems didn't already handle it." Zane pointed out. "My immune system's pretty tough thanks to Louie. That reminds me! I think it's time you were properly introduced to my dog."

"Dog?" Pip asked, momentarily distracted from his impending mini-meltdown by the unfamiliar word. "Hotdog?"

"No, it's a pet. My English Setter. You've seen him before, and he's frightened you. Especially the first day. But, I promise you he's the sweetest and kindest domestic creature." Zane assured. "He's not as advanced as we are, but he is very loyal and loveable."

"I saw him?" Pip looked utterly baffled. "But there is no big water here for him to swim in. Is he in the water outside?" The Sepida shook his head. "Or it is a land pet? We don't have pets. I can see the meaning in my head, but it's nonsensical. You mean a cat? Small, furry, orange, with a tail? I can see that when I think of pet..."

"Do you trust me?" The human asked as he lifted the Sepida back on the kitchen counter, just in case he panicked again.

"Aye, Captain," Pip answered as he swung his legs.

"Just remember that I won't let anything bad happen to you. He licks, but he does not bite." Zane explained. He then whistled for Louie. "Louie! Come here, boy." A few moments later, the English Setter padded his way into the kitchen with an excited bark. "Sit." He commanded. Louie let out a soft whine but did as he was told. "Now, stay."

When Zane turned around to make the introductions, Pip had disappeared.

By the time Zane turned back to look at Pip, he had realized he quickly camouflaged himself. The tall man let out a sigh. "He won't do anything to you, Pip. I promise." He vowed as he knelt down to scratch Louie behind the ears. The excited canine immediately tried to lick his cheek. "Down, Louie." He instructed with an amused chuckle. "I know I haven't spent a lot of time with you these last couple of days, but if you don't behave, our guest won't get over his fear of you."

"Don't move," Zane heard Pip whisper. It sounded like it was coming from next to the sink. "His visual acuity is based on movement, like T-Rex..."

"Ah, but he becomes absolutely helpless when you do this." Zane teased as he made a motion for Louis to lay down on his back. He then gave the pup a belly rub.

Zane thought he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He kept up the tummy rubs as Louie's tongue lolled happily, squinting at where he thought his little alien might be. Zane could just make out Pip's outline as the Sepida crept forward on the counter. Pip hesitantly peered over the edge, ready to leap away at any moment.

"Zay," Pip whispered. "That is _not_ a cat."

"No, but he is a dog," Zane responded as he tried not to smirk. "And he will not bite you. He's a good boy." He added as he gently scratched the canine.

"He's big," Pip said, his voice still little more than a breathy whisper. "I'm a big alien, but he's a big carnivore. He will eat me. I'm delicious."

The human shot a sultry glance in the general area that he thought the Sepida to be. "Oh, if anyone's going to eat you, it's me and not Louie over here." He replied. "Though you stopped me before I had the chance to taste...you'll have to tell me why later."

"You will eat me?" Pip squeaked. "No. If you were planning such a dastardly thing, you would have done it the morrow before today, when I was asleep."

Deep blue-green eyes seemed to pop into existence, reminding Zane of the disappearing and reappearing Cheshire cat for a moment.

"He is not...hungry?" Pip asked.

"No, he ate his fill. They do have some meat in their food, but it's mostly vegetables." Zane explained. "And the meat is from smaller animals, much smaller than him."

"Smaller than me?" Pip asked.

The Sepida's silhouette was filling in. It was like Pip was appearing before Zane's eyes. It was amazing.

"Yes, muuuuch smaller than you." The human affirmed. "He really is a good little guy once you get to know him."

"Not a little guy," Pip corrected. "Big. He's very big. Big guy."

But the Sepida was visible again, his skin shifting from orange to yellow and back. When Louie didn't immediately try to eat his face, Pip snuck onto a chair that had been pushed next to the counter. He perched on the balls of his feet, peeking over the back of the chair.

"Just try, Pip." Zane urged, holding out a hand towards him and holding onto Louie's collar just in case. "Please? For me?"

Zane could hear Pip burbling softly to himself. He didn't know if the little alien was giving himself a pep talk or just emoting, but after a short time, the Sepida scooted himself off the chair. Pip crept on his tiptoes over to Zane, his eyes impossibly wide. The Sepida hid himself behind the human's much larger body, peering around to watch the large predator wriggling happily on the floor.

The human let out a soft snicker as he leaned back to press a kiss to the Sepida's cheek. He kept Louie still with one hand and took one of Pip's hands with the other, placing it on the soft fur of the canine.

The Sepida gasped, letting out a frightened whine. Parts of him camouflaged, then reappeared, as he forced himself to stay still and not scurry away and hide. He felt himself shaking, but couldn't make it stop.

For as long as he could remember, he'd been warned by his elders about the dangers of predators. Anything with sharp teeth could bite, tear, and kill a Sepida. They had few defenses besides their ability to disappear into the scenery. Terrifying beasts lived in the oceans of Pipolphi's home planet. Sepida were a welcome part of their diets.

The land was safer, but there were still a few dangerous predators to be found. The young were always taught to be constantly vigilant and to never go into the deep without a Nubra to deter anything hungry.

When Pip was young, another child had gone missing. They'd searched exhaustively, but no sign of her was ever found. They were told a Hessarack had likely eaten her. They were terrifying creatures who lurked beyond the shallows, ready to ambush their prey and snap a little Sepida up in their long jagged teeth.

It had made quite an impression on Pip.

Any Sepida who saw him at that moment, his hand stretched out to rest against what was clearly a predator, would think he'd utterly lost his mind. Pip did trust Zane, though, and he didn't want to shame the human. So, he stayed there, shaking, his hearts pounding, and warning bells clanging in his head. If Zane wanted him to try, he would do so. Even if it meant he risked losing a few fingers...

Zane gently moved the Sepida's hand along the soft fur, but when he felt the shaking, he let go. "It's ok, Pip. If it's too soon, I can have Louie stay outside again."

"No," Pip said softly. "I can persevere... The fingers will grow back..."

The human gaped at the alien. "They can grow back?" He wondered out loud but then shook his head. "I mean, he's not going to bite your fingers, I promise! I trained him well."

"Does he..." Pip licked his lips, mouth dry. "Does he keep the wild ones away?"

"Yeah, that's a way of saying it. He's a protector. Loyal to his family." Zane concluded. "And since I consider you family, he will be loyal to you, as well."

"I'm sorry," Pip whispered. "I don't know if I can do more than just this right now." He sounded ready to cry, but he kept his hand in place against Louie's side. "I'm a coward. He's not a Hessarack... He's a dog... Like a big cat... A pet. Who won't eat me..."

"Exactly. Here, Louie. Roll over and stay down." Zane urged as the dog did just that, his fluffy tail swaying behind him as the human gently scratched behind his ears. "See? He's not going to eat you."

Pip took a moment to actually look at the beast. Louie. He had a name. The Sepida stretched out his fingers experimentally.

"He's soft," Pip said, surprised. "Fur. This is fur." His eyes flicked to Zane, then back to the animal on the floor before him. "When he put his, ummm..." Pip stuck out his tongue and pointed at it. "When he put his that on me...he was _tasting_ me, Zay."

Zane shook his head, placing his fingers in front of Louie's muzzle so that the dog began to lick them. "He just likes licking. I mean if you have food on your hands, he would lick it off, but it's just his way of showing affection. Like a kiss or a hug."

"Can I..."

Pip lifted the hand not resting against Louie's side and slowly brought it closer to the Setter's mouth, fingers curled in tight. Better to lose some replaceable pieces now than to be surprised later if Louie decided that Pip was food, not family.

The English Setter sniffed at the fist and gave a soft, hesitant lick or two before lowering his head beneath it.

"He wants you to pet his head and scratch his ears," The gymnast explained.

"Pet?" Pip nibbled his lower lip. "You said he is a pet."

Zane grinned at the Sepida. "Yes, but the word 'pet' also means this." He said as he gently took Pip's hand and rubbed it along the top of Louie's head.

Pip let out a stuttering chirp, his tentacles flaring out from his head. His skin reflected his conflicted emotions, flickering from anxious gray to curious yellow. He took a deep breath and repeated the motion on his own, stroking the huge carnivore's smooth fur.

Louie eagerly kept his head under Pip's hand, gently butting it for him to continue stroking as his tail wagged.

The human scratched and pet the fur on the Setter's back. "You're being a very good boy, Louie. I'm proud of you."

"Verily," Pip added quietly. "G-good boy, Louie. Very good not using your sharp mouth things..."

"Mmm, I think it's enough bonding time for today," Zane said as he let the Setter go. "Alright, boy. You can go back outside."

Louie gave Zane's hand one more lick before rushing back outside. When he was gone, the human grabbed Pip in a big hug. "See? I told you nothing would happen."

"Don't panic," the Sepida said shakily, going boneless in his human's strong arms. "I don't panic. I'm a frood." He pecked Zane's cheek. "I'm ever so sorry I was a yellow-belly. The Louie didn't eat me even a little."

Zane gently stroked the Sepida's back, amused when the tentacles began to curl around his forearm once again. "Pip...do you feel like you could tell me what happened when you first crashed into my shed? If it's too scary, we don't have to talk about it."

"As you wish," Pip agreed, cuddling closer to Zane's warm body. "Blackguards with no honor pursued me and my friend, Tilbei. He is Nubra. Ahhh, like me but not?" Pip waved a hand dismissively. "The blackguards are Hunnar." The Sepida shivered just thinking of them. "They are like your R.O.U.S.'s."

"Like Rodents of Unusual Size? They don't sound very friendly. So they were chasing you two? Are they predators? Would they have eaten you?" Zane asked.

"They are more intelligent than the R.O.U.S.'s here, and they walk upright." Pip's tentacles tightened on Zane's arm. "They eat others, but they want coins more than food. Hunnar catch Sepida, and sell our... juices from our twig and berries."

"Juices from...from _where_?" Zane wondered aloud.

Pip turned in the larger man's arms, his palms sliding up Zane's inner thighs to cup and stroke the human's package through his shorts.

"Here?" the Sepida asked guilelessly, a little embarrassed his English was lacking.

For a moment, Zane couldn't think of anything at all. But, then his eyes widened. "OH! Twig and berries!" He realized. "Ah, it's actually more commonly referred to as a penis...wait, so the Hunnars wanted your jizz?? Is that why you didn't want me to swallow yours?"

"It's...special," Pip admitted, cheeks flushing blue. "It would make you happy if you ate it. Very very happy." The Sepida gave the human's length a gentle squeeze. "Happy here."

Once again, Zane's thoughts flew right out of his head as blood rushed right down. “Uh...happy...happy....OH! Like an aphrodisiac? Whoa, now I know why you stopped me." He rambled. "So they wanted your aphrodisiac jizz...and you ran away. Then, what happened?"

"We ran hither and yon, until I pushed Tilbei into a room and made it so he couldn't run away." Pip pushed closer to Zane, remembering his terror as he ran from the Hunnars. "The Hunnars wanted my jizz, they followed me. I boarded my ship and ran. Their ship almost got me, they fired torpedoes and hit my ship, but I used my...my warp drive." Pip sighed softly. "It was too fast. Alas, I crashed."

"I'm sorry that you went through all of that. I'll help you in any way that I can." Zane responded sincerely.

"My Buttercup," Pip whispered, kissing Zane's cheek, then sighed softly. "Tilbei waits for me. I have fear. If the Hunnar _captured_ him..."

"Then, I won't stop you. Even if you have to go without me, I won't stop you." He replied.

"You still wish to fly with me?" the Sepida asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course," Zane admitted. "My real family...Pip, my real family, doesn't want me. My mother passed away, and my dad hasn't spoken to me since the day I told him I was gay..."

"How could they not want you?" Pip asked, utterly bewildered. He suddenly gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "Is it because you are so very tall? No one shall love me at home. I am too tall." He gripped Zane's hand. "Gay tall?"

"N-No, gay means I like other men. My dad couldn't accept that. Men only like women here." Zane explained.

"That's...I don't understand," Pip said softly. "Am I not a men?"

"Yes, you are. You are a stunning man." He confessed. "My culture doesn't like men liking men."

"Why?" the Sepida asked, petting Zane's arm.

"Because it's just not as common as men liking women," Zane explained. "And the majority are afraid of anything that is different."

"When the ship isn't sick, come with me," Pip begged. "L-Louie, too."

A brilliant smile formed on Zane's face. He had never been happier to hear such an invitation. "I will. Yes, Pip. Thank you."

"Are you sad?" Pipolphi asked gently.

"No. Not anymore." He replied as he pulled the Sepida into a tight hug. "You've made me very, very happy."

"You do that for me!" Pip chirped, wrapping his arms as far around his human as he could. "All the happy." He pulled back, face serious. "Not only because you find no fault in my taller-ness... Because I have a tall...I'm very tall."

"Pip, compared to me you're not very tall at all." Zane pointed out. "If you were any smaller, I'd be too scared to touch you lest you break."

"That would be a travesty!" The alien blurted. "You touching me is better than chocolate!" He paused thoughtfully. "I don't know what that means, but you touching is better!"

"Then, it's a good thing you're 'tall' then." He mused. "I like you very much, Pip. Just as you are."

"I love you, Zay." The Sepida stroked the human's face with the tips of his tentacles. "And you should know, I care not that you are tall and gay," he added seriously.

"Love?" Zane questioned. "You can't know what that fully means yet."

"Oh," Pip blushed again. "Apologies, I don't know all the words..." He leaned his head left and right, tentacles curling and uncurling as he thought. "What is the word? I feel warm bubbles here." The Sepida pressed his hands to the center of his chest. "I want to smile and smile and smile. To touch you and make you do all the smiles, as well. I want you to have all the happy all the time, and I want you to stay next to me." Pip smiled. "Always." He turned his smile to Zane. "Prithee, what is the word?"

The human felt himself melt. "Oh...that _is_ love, Pip. I was wrong. Forgive me." Zane held his hand to the side of the Sepida's face. "I feel the same way about you."

"Happy, happy, happy," Pip sang as he wriggled in the human's lap, giggling softly. "Oh!" the little Sepida said suddenly. "You make me want to know all the things about you." He averted his eyes, feeling shy. "Do you want to know all the things about me?"

"Yes, I would like nothing more than for us to learn more about each other." Zane agreed.

"I mayhap have something to show," Pip announced with a grin. "Ah." The Sepida's brows furrowed. "Is the big lake safe? Do you have Hesserack?" he asked worriedly, pointing toward the ocean outside.

"Hesserack?" Zane questioned. "It's open water, but if we stay in the shallows, it should be fine."

"Hesserack, ahnnn." Pip tried to think how to explain. "Like a carnivore in big lakes. They have many knives in their mouths." The alien shivered. "They eat Sepida."

Zane's eyes widened. "Like a shark! Yes, we do have sharks, but not in the shallow waters. Either way, I wouldn’t want to risk it..." The human frowned and thought. "What about the bathtub? Do you need water with salt in it?"

"Ah, yes, you have the very small lake in the water room. That shall be good." Pip kissed Zane's chin. "But what is salt?"

"It's in our ocean water...I'll show you." He said as he grabbed a shaker of sea salt and poured some in his hand and then holding it out towards Pip. "Try it, you'll see."

The Sepida poked the little pile of salt with a finger.

"It is very very small white rocks?" he asked, skin shifting to pale yellow with curiosity.

"Taste a little bit of it." Zane urged.

Pip tipped his head forward, his warm tongue tracing Zane's palm until he caught a few grains of salt on his tongue. He straightened, a confounded look on his face as he rubbed his tongue with one finger.

"It tastes a little like a very big lake." Pip giggled softly. "How peculiar." He looked up at the human. "I reckon I will be good without salt. Your water didn't hurt when we were in the water room before, only the...the stuff you put on yourself. What is the word?"

"Ah, soap. Don't worry, no more soap." Zane replied as he set the salt down. "Let's just go fill the tub." He led the Sepida to the bathroom and sealed up the plug, turning the faucets on to fill the tub with lukewarm water.

 

As the water level rose, Zane frowned and looked over at Pip. "Pip...that first time that we...touched each other. When we...touched each other's penises...did you really want to, at the time?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, very much!" Pip trilled, then look worried. "Did you?"

"Yes, it was the most amazing...the most wonderful thing that I've ever experienced," Zane affirmed with fervor. "The second time, I was afraid that I would hurt you...did I, Pip? Did it hurt?"

"Hurt?" Pip asked. "Like this?" The Sepida pinched Zane's arm.

The human made a slightly pained face, but he didn't cry out. "Y-yes, like that." He replied.

"It didn't hurt," Pip purred, kissing where he'd pinched. "It was very happy feeling. Mmmmm." He snuggled closer. "I like penis touches."

"I'm so relieved." Zane let out a content sigh. He then shut off the water. "I think it's ready."

Pip trilled giddily, rolling into the tub with a splash that nailed Zane right in the face. When he was done sputtering, he looked back to his alien. At first, Zane thought Pip had pulled another disappearing act. However, when he peered into the water, he saw the tub was occupied. It didn't look like the Sepida, though. A small creature, about the size of two of his fists, was puttering around the smooth bottom of the tub.

It kind of looked like a squid or a cuttlefish.

As Zane watched in amazement, delicate fins unfurled from the sides of the little creature's body. The diaphanous fins ran the length of its body, one on each side. As it used its tentacles like feet to wander about in the water, Zane recognized the animal was less like a squid and much more like a cuttlefish. It bobbed upward, one large, round, blue-green eye blinking at him with no pupil.

Zane had never seen anything more adorable in his life. "Pip?" He asked softly as he reached down with his hand to gently touch him.

The little creature turned green with joy as he wrapped all his tentacles around Zane's fingers in a tight squishy hug. He stroked the human's thumb and blew little bubbles.

The human felt his heart burst at the sight. "You are the prettiest living being I've ever seen." He whispered. "What do you call yourselves? I'm a human."

There was a splash, and suddenly Pip was humanoid again, hugging Zane's arm to his chest.

"Sepida," the alien told him with a sweet smile. "I'm a Sepida."

"Sepida...well, you're absolutely lovely, Pip," Zane affirmed. "In both your forms."

"My thanks," Pip said with a happy wiggle. "Show me both your forms?"

Zane let out a soft laugh. "I don't have a second form in the same way you do, however..." He said as he stood back up. "I'll be right back." When he returned, he had a framed picture in his hand. He showed it to the Sepida. "This is what my beard looks like when it grows out more fully. I always try to keep it trimmed down."

"Fur!" Pip exclaimed, careful not to drip on the picture. He looked from the picture to Zane. "Like Louie! Show me now?"

Zane outright laughed. "No, it grows very slow." He tried to explain.

"Ah, like when toes bitten off by Hesserack." Pip lifted a foot, wiggling his webbed toes. "Grows very slow."

"Yes...something like that," Zane concluded as he took the picture back. "This is my only form. The hair on my face and head simply grow."

"Tell me things?" Pip asked, his tentacles waving in the bathwater. "I have a happy I know your English, now."

"We can take turns asking each other questions...for example, are all Sepida men?" Zane asked.

"Ah, no," Pip giggled. "There are more men than not men. Mayhap, many more." He shrugged. "But not men are more big than men, so, perchance it's almost the same?" Pip blinked. "Your not men must be very very big," he said in amazement, eyeing the tall, broad-shouldered human.

It took a while for Zane to make sense of what Pip was saying. "Ah, our "not men" are referred to as 'women.' So, you have more men than women? Is it alright that you...that you like men?"

"Yes," Pip answered simply. "Why don't humans?  And the women in the movie weren't very big. Were they young whipper snappers?"

Zane chuckled and gave Pip a kiss on the cheek. "As I said before, it's just not common enough here to be seen as normal." He said. "And our women are of all shapes and sizes. Some are even taller than me!"

"I like your tall," Pip said shyly, splashing his fingers in the water. "Is it bad here? So you want to fly with me?"

"No, it's not bad here. In spite of my family, there are kind people here, even if they are fearful." Zane admitted. "But, I feel that I would miss you terribly. I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again. So, yes, Pip. I would very much like to fly with you."

"Happy," Pip announced with a wide smile as he turned as green as grass. "May I observe human places before we fly?"

"Yes, but we have to be very careful." The human insisted. "I can find clothes that can hide most of your body. Your hands and face can be seen because we can say that it's a costume."

"Is my...Frak..." Pip frowned, having trouble finding the right word. "I am beyond the pale?" He asked, rubbing a finger down one arm. In the blink of an eye, his skin tone shifted from blue-green to the exact shade of Zane's tan body, while his long tentacles turned the dark brown of the human's hair. "I shall present myself thus.

"That's amazing!" Zane whispered. "Yes, that's fine. But it would still be best to cover you up a bit." He insisted.

"I see," Pip agreed nodding. "They shall think me besmirched... No, that's not the word. Ugly," he said in an honestly cheerful tone, as though unbothered that other humans might find him unpleasant to look at.

The human shook his head. "On the contrary...they'll think you're some kind of gorgeous angel." He countered.

"Ah! Thank you." Pip blushed, though the blue-tinted blush looked odd on the Sepida's chromatophore induced tan. "Aren't they the not humans with wings that play with the dead?"

Zane made a weird face. "When you put it like that, it sounds worse than the actual stories." He mused out loud. "The point is that they're supposed to be quite beautiful, like you."

"I think you're beautiful, too," Pip said with a trilling giggle. He pushed up to kiss the human's lips before dropping back into the water with a little splash and turning into a pretty little cuttlefish-like creature. Even as a cuttlefish, Zane saw what looked suspiciously like a blush running along the sides of Pip's fat little torpedo body.

A warm smile formed on his face as he reached down to gently run his hand over the Sepida's skin. If it wasn't love, he didn't know what else it could be. Zane had fallen in love before in the past when he was too young and wild to allow those feelings to grow. He had also even fallen for the wrong sort. In his more mature stage of life, he wanted to be more careful when it came to those things. But, there he was becoming smitten with a cuttlefish. He snickered when Pip's tentacles began to curl around his fingers and stroke his hand again. A cuttlefish that liked to cuddle, at that.

"Cuddlefish?" He snickered to himself.

The Sepida blew little bubbles happily as he rubbed his smooth body against Zane's hand, his tentacles petting and exploring the man's fingers. Wide, blue-green eyes gazed adoringly up at the human. There was a little flurry of tiny bubbles as Pip hugged and snuggled against Zane. That blue blush was streaking down the alien's sides again.

Zane reached down with his other hand and continued to pet Pip beneath the water. "You seem to really enjoy the water." He murmured softly.

Pip stuck several tentacles out of the water and flailed them around, making tiny splashes like a two-year-old in a kiddie pool. The rest continued stroking Zane's fingers.

He chuckled at the sight and couldn't help but lean down to carefully press a kiss to the top of the Sepida's head.

Pip decided he wanted more Zane in the water with him. He slid seamlessly into his humanoid form, pressing his lips firmly to Zane's before tugging on the surprised human hard enough to topple him into the water. When the human stop sputtering, Pip was an animal again, cuddling Zane's ankle joyfully and blowing a tiny stream of bubbles.

Since he was already drenched, Zane pulled his shirt off and wrung it before tossing it into the sink. He did the same with the rest of his clothing while the amused Sepida swam around his feet in a figure eight. He then carefully sat down and stretched out his legs. "Next time, just ask me to join you, Pip. I can't have all of my clothes wet." He stated with a hint of laughter.

Pip turned a mortified mustard yellow and sunk to the bottom of the tub, tentacles tucking under his body as he dropped like a squishy little stone. Sepida never wore clothes. He hadn't even thought of Zane's outfit getting wet. Was it ruined? Had Pip stepped on some kind of taboo? He knew so little about Zane's culture. Pip felt anxious and lost, sometimes, as though he might say or do the absolute wrong thing and lose Zane without ever knowing exactly why.

The thought of his human's displeasure made the alien want to hide. He didn't know what he would do if Zane were ever truly angry with him. Pip would probably melt into a little sad puddle and go live under a rock. An unpleasant rock. With icky bugs and things under there.

Though he still wasn't sure about Pip's color changing, Zane was nearly certain that green was contentment and blue was arousal. But, the odd yellow hue was new. From the way the Sepida shirked away, he felt that it was nowhere near contentment. "Hey, it's ok..." He added softly as he carefully held out a hand in invitation.

Starbursts of white and green flared across Pip as he felt a relief so profound it made the tips of his tentacles tingle. Water jetted from his siphon as he launched himself at his human, clinging to the large man's hand and wrapping his two longest tentacles around Zane's wrist.

Zane once again used his other hand to carefully pet him. "Do you have any idea how adorable you are in this form?" he commented aloud.

Pip turned lime-green with joy. He was adorable! He knew that word! Adorable things got held, cuddled, cared for, and loved. He couldn't think of anything better than being adorable to Zane.

The Sepida jetted over to the human's broadly muscled chest and climbed up and out of the water like Zane was some warm mountainous island. Pip clumsily dragged himself until he was tucked under the human's chin, trilling softly to himself. He had lungs and gills in both forms, though his animal self could dry out dangerously quickly. The air was humid, and the water was just a short drop away, however, and Pip needed to feel closer to his amazing human.

The man in question simply chuckled and carefully lowered himself beneath the water enough for the cuttlefish to be mostly submerged.  "I think this way's a bit safer."

Pip let out a euphoric sigh, causing tiny bubbles to float up and pop, tickling Zane's nose. He rubbed every inch of his body against the pleasant texture of his human's skin. He rolled and wriggled as Zane laughed in delight.

When he was satisfied with that bit of exuberantly silly joy, Pip decided to map as much of the human he loved as possible. All in the name of science and interspecies understanding, of course.

He did a hopping little walk under the water as he ran his two long tentacles over all the wonderful bronze skin he could reach as his mood left him a bright lime-green.

Zane had never seen Pip so green, so he knew that his favorite Sepida was quite happy. For him, it was more than worth the wrinkled fingers and toes from being in the water for so long. "Having fun, cuddlefish?" He teased. The nickname seemed like a nice fit.

The little alien nodded so vigorously that he fell off Zane's chest to roll underwater down his stomach and land in an inglorious heap on the startled human's crotch.

"Are you ok?" Zane questioned.

Pip's skin swirled white and lime as he flopped on his underbelly and waved his little tentacles in the water. Zane could almost hear Pip's chiming giggle as he watched the little creature wallow in self-deprecating amusement.

The human cleared his throat when he felt the movement against certain sensitive areas of his body. "I-I'm not sure you want to be right there, Pip."

The Sepida hunkered lower on the length of flesh he was resting on, camouflaging himself against Zane's skin. He really didn't want to move. It was so nice down there with so many interesting things to explore. Pip blew two large defiant bubbles and wrapped his tentacles around his perch.

The human's breath hitched, and he squirmed beneath the water. Seeing his own flesh a bit magnified through the camouflage was both funny and concerning. "P-Pip...?"

The alien blew another big bubble and rolled his body under the quickly hardening shaft he clung to, snuggling his body against Zane's sack as his tentacles began exploring the human from base to tip. A shiver of pleasure rolled through the Sepida, making his delicate fins ripple against Zane's inner thighs. Pip's two main tentacles were very sensitive. So, while his smaller arms rubbed and squeezed, the larger pair carefully examined every delightful inch.

Zane let out a shaky groan as his hands clutched the edges of the bathtub. His breathing became erratic. "C-can I at least see your eyes?" He requested.

Pip released his camouflage, blinking dreamily up at his wonderful human. The Sepida's skin bloomed in blues and greens, contrasting prettily against Zane's bronze.

The gymnast reached down with a hand to gently stroke the Sepida's head and some of his tentacles. "You can touch me however you like, in whatever form you like, when we're in private." He said. "We just have to be careful whenever we're out, ok?"

Pip nodded, rubbing the side of his head against Zane's gentle hand. The Sepida understood the need to hide from strangers, especially considering the warnings Zane's had given about other humans.

Pip couldn't help being beyond happy, though. His human had given him permission to feel him. Not just that, but almost whenever Pip wanted, even in his aquatic form. It was a commitment many couples only reached after years of being together. It showed a deep love and trust that the partner would stay and watch over the other on land and also in the dangers of the waters. It was a pledge that even if something wanted to eat one-half of the pair, the other wouldn't flee to safety, they would stay close enough to touch their love in the face of danger and death. From hatching, Pip's kind were taught to scatter and hide if a predator came upon a group of Sepida. One or two might be lost, but the others would live. Rejecting that basic survival need was considered the highest purest demonstration of love.

Pip thought his hearts might burst as a riot of emotion swamped him. There was surprise and amazement, but a pure deep happiness like nothing he'd ever felt before swelled above the rest. If the little Sepida hadn't been clinging to Zane's cock, Pip thought he might have floated to the ceiling.

The Sepida nodded, holding Zane tight so he wouldn't fall. He couldn't help making a stream of happy little bubbles.

The human squirmed again, but he couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I'm happy to see you happy."

And Pip was. Delightfully, wonderfully, extraordinarily so. At that moment, he felt as tall and powerful as his human was.

The Sepida nuzzled and rubbed the column of flesh he cuddled against, needing to demonstrate everything he was feeling. He wanted to wallow in everything that was Zane. So, he did. Stroking, petting, and nuzzling wherever he could reach.

The human stiffened under the onslaught. "Pip!" He gasped as he reached down to place his hand to the side of the Sepida's body. "If I jizz, it might be dangerous for you." Granted, he wasn't the one with aphrodisiac properties. But, he still didn't want the Sepida to end up covered in his seed if it caused some kind of bad reaction to the alien's skin.

Pip clung tighter, shaking his head while his arms continued stroking Zane's hardness. His long tentacles slipped below to tease and caress the human's tightening balls. If it hurt Pip, he'd just shift and rinse off. He wasn't willing to stop as long as Zane was enjoying things as much as Pip was.

He felt a mixture of laughter, lust, and anxiety bubbling up inside him at the sight of his foreign lover stroking him everywhere he could reach with his tentacles. The determination could be seen, even in his cuttlefish form. After a shuddering sigh, the human took a deep breath and leaned further back as he simply allowed himself to feel.

Zane wasn't afraid. Even in this form, even with what Pip was doing, his feelings for the Sepida were the same as they ever were. So, he trusted that the cuttlefish would know what to do if the semen did give him a bad reaction. A groan escaped him as he tried to follow which tentacle was touching where. The stimulation was so widespread that he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"N-Nearly there, Pip!" He warned as he gave an upward thrust and continued to squirm.

A thrill raced through the small Sepida at the man's words as he rode Zane's motion. Pip rubbed his smooth underbelly against his human's balls and inner thighs wantonly as his arms stroked, caressed, and squeezed the hard shaft he hugged. Pip's eyelids fluttered as his ninth appendage uncurled from where it was hidden in a small hollow among his other arms. It was long and slender with a flared tip. A cepholopodologist might have called it a hectocotylus, a modified arm used to transfer semen to a female since they have no penis. The scientist would have been fascinated with what seemed to be a new species of cuttlefish with nine arms, among other amazing peculiarities.

The skin on the specialized tentacle was as soft as velvet, making Zane moan as it encircled the head of his cock. It was warmer than the rest of the Sepida, the human noted, watching with amorous wonder. The tentacle wound itself completely around the head and partway down the shaft. It began an undulating squeeze as the rest of his arms rubbed and stroked from Zane's belly-button to his thighs.

It was too much. Zane lost it then and there, coming harder than he ever remembered. "Ah!" He cried out as stream after stream was released into the water. "P-Pip, are you ok?" He panted.

The Sepida didn't seem to hear him. He'd stopped rubbing and stroking Zane's cock after his orgasm subsided, but Pip was still rubbing his body against Zane's.

"Pip?" the human asked, leaning forward.

The Sepida's arms flared like he was about to do a cartwheel. His hectocotylus darted out to press firmly against Zane's hip. A flurry of bubbles streamed from Pip's siphon before a rush of blue-black ink erupted around the Sepida. It quickly spread, making the water cloud black. Zane couldn't see anything deeper than an inch into the tub's water.

Sheer panic ran through the human. "Pip!" He called out as he dove his hands down to seek the Sepida. When he found him, he carefully lifted him out of the water. "Pip, are you ok?"

The small aquatic alien was limp in his hands. Zane finally let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding when two tentacles made their wobbly way to his thumb to pat it. Shades of blue-green seemed to float across Pip's skin as he blinked heavy-lidded eyes up at the human.

The human carefully cradled the Sepida to his chest as he reached over to unplug the tub and open the faucet once again. He then turned on the shower as he stood back up, making sure that the cuttlefish was under the spray. "Looks like we have to clean up again." He commented with a snicker.

:::


	6. 06

Jasper walked out of the cockpit and over to Tilbei, who was sitting on the couch. The hybrid draped himself over Tilly like a wilted flower.

"That was so stressful," Jas admitted. "And I was just sending them a message, not even talking to them directly."

Tilbei pressed a kiss to his mate's temple. "But, it had to be done. It's better that your parents know that you're alive and well, and not in Hunnar hands."

Jas hid his face in the black and orange petals on the Nubra's head.

"I didn't tell them about the Hunnar," he whispered with a shiver. "I-I told them Mama's ship was stolen...I couldn't..."

The half-Polkin trailed off, his eyes clouding with the memories of his time with the Hunnar, the torture, and humiliation. Jasper hadn't even told Tilbei everything that had happened. He knew Tilly had probably connected most of the dots on his own from what he'd seen and what Jas had let slip. Anything else, Jasper didn't want to think about, let alone say out loud.

The Nubra ran a hand gently up and down Jasper's arm. "The important part is that they know you're ok. I'm not going to judge you for omitting anything to them." He responded.

The hybrid let out a relieved breath. Jasper was beating himself up for not telling his parents everything, all the things Jasper's own stupidity had brought on himself. He hadn't realized he'd expected Tilbei to scold him, at the very least. If it hadn't been for Tilly, the half-Polkin would likely have been raped and skinned.

"Thanks, Bei." Jas rested his cheek on the Nubra's shoulder. "For everything."

Tilbei felt warm and content. To him, it was a wonder how the half-Polkin did certain things that resonated well with his people. Nubra, much like Sepida, showed affection through touch...a lot of touches. His kind also did their best to obey their mate's command, especially in the throes of passion. That Jasper seemed to do such things naturally was simply amazing.

"Will you come with me?" Jasper asked. "When I go back home, I mean?" He cuddled against Tilly, taking comfort in the touch. "I'm really nervous about it. I'm glad it's your planet we're going to first."

"Of course I will. Whenever you wish it, I'll go anywhere you want." Tilly responded.

Jas smiled, shaking away bad memories and allowing himself to be happy in the Nubra's arms.

"We'll get to your planet soon?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"Yes, we should be arriving shortly," he replied.

Tilbei flinched as Jasper let out an excited squeal.

"I'm so nervous, now!"

Though, the half-Polkin sounded more enthusiastically delighted than upset.

"You shouldn't be. My mother will adore you. Besides, I live in my own dome. Hers is a few domes away." Tilly pointed out.

"Dome?" Jasper asked, snuggling into a more comfortable position on the Nubra's lap.

He adored how Tilbei held him. It made him feel safe and something else. Like Tilly thought he was something precious. It made Jas feel all warm and bubbly inside.

"Like an underwater dome?" he asked when he was cozy.

The Nubra nodded. "Half is submerged, half is above sea level. It's a lot bigger than it sounds," he explained.

"That sounds amazing." Jasper covered his mouth to hide a giggle. "I'm going to need some humidity cream, or you're going to wake up next to a crazy afro fur monster."

Tilbei shook his head. "Oh don't worry about that, the top half's airtight and we have dehumidifying technology that keeps the temperature and ambiance just right."

The Nubra ran a hand over the half-Polkin's luxurious tail. "Although, I wouldn't mind helping you brush and care for your tail on a daily basis."

"I-I'd really like that a lot," Jasper whispered.

The hybrid's father had done just that for his mother. They'd done the same for Jasper until he was a teenager. Then, along with learning about birds and bees, his parents had explained each of their cultures' ideas and traditions for relationships. He was fascinated with the fact that the state of his mama's tail reflected on his papa and the man's ability to care for and provide for his family.

A ratty tail meant a spouse who didn't care about the health and well-being of their family or was unable to take care of them. It meant the community needed to step in and help. Even after things we're figured out, everyone kept an eye on that family. It would be mortifying for the spouse who had failed them. For Tilly to be willing to commit to caring for his tail every day was a serious commitment.

Jasper knew Tilbei probably didn't know all that, but it still made the half-Polkin's heart get all fluttery.

 _‘You are nearing your destination,’_ the ship's computer chimed.

"Guess it's almost time to dock. Do you want to bring anything from the ship with you?" Tilbei asked before making a sour face. "If you really want to, you can bring more of that Viceroy's clothes..."

"Um, not really." Jasper looked down with a soft sigh. "I don't mind the ship, but wearing the clothes of the guy who wanted to buy my tail without me attached to it..." His words trailed off with a shiver. Jas looked up, his deep indigo eyes meeting Tilbei's peach irises. "Will I be able to get something else when we get there?"

Tilly visibly pouted. "I'm afraid we don't have much in the way of clothing. Most of the species on my planet just go about naked."

"Uh, do you have cloth I could use to make myself a wrap skirt?" Jasper asked a little desperately. "I mean, unless me wearing clothes would embarrass you. Would everyone look at me weird? They would, wouldn't they? I'll just wear nothing, I'm sure I'll be fine," Jasper finished in a rush.

"Yeah, we do have cloth," the Nubra replied. "It's very, very soft."

"Would it be okay?" Jas asked hesitantly, worrying his tail between his fingers. "I don't want to shame you..."

"Nothing you could ever do would shame me, Jas," Tilly insisted as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Jasper's plush lips.

Jasper melted against the black-skinned Nubra.

"That makes me feel better." Jas took Tilbei's hand in his, playing with the man's dark fingers. "And I really didn't want to go naked. It's okay with you, but...the Hunnars tore my clothes off when they caught me. After that, all I had to cover myself was that awful blanket. They only gave me that after I got sick from the cold and my...my production went down."

Jasper covered his mouth with both hands. Why was he telling the Nubra these things? He didn't want Tilbei to know. Jas didn't want to think about it, let alone discuss it. But things kept popping out of his stupid mouth.

Tilbei scooped Jasper up into his arms and walked over to the Viceroy's room with a determined expression on his face. "Hold on," He said as he gently laid Jasper out on the bed. He then dug around through the Viceroy's drawers and closet for the least flashy clothes he could find. He then took the stack of clothing and tossed it into the ship's sanitizer.

After that, he began to try on a bunch of the tunics, shirts, and pants. Finally, he took the clothes he had briefly worn and set it all beside Jasper. "There. Now there shouldn't be any more trace of that blasted Viceroy on them. You can wear them now."

“Thank you,” the hybrid said happily, pulling the clothes on. He felt better knowing Tilbei had ‘marked’ them. “Can I still get some fabric from your world?” He peeked shyly at the Nubra. “I still kind of want a skirt of my own…”

Tilbei let out a whimpering sound. "Absolutely. You'll look amazing in our fabrics."

Not a moment after, the ship docked and announced their arrival. Tilly held out his hand to the half-Polkin. "Are you ready?"

Jasper nodded eagerly but was wringing his poor tail to death as nervousness flooded him. What if Tilbei saw some amazingly cute Nubra and realized he could be happy with one of his own kind? Happier than Jas could make him.

The Nubra took hold of both of Jasper's hands and held them up to his face. "Hey...we don't have to if you don't want to. We can go someplace else," he reminded.

"There are cute people that you'll like there, too!" Jasper blurted.

Peach-hued eyes widened in surprise. "Jasper...I see no one but you. I wish you could understand just how beautiful you are to me," he insisted. He pressed a kiss to the palm of one of Jasper's hands. "If you so wish it, we could stay on the ship...just keep flying on our own and never step out."

"Don't you want to see your family?" the hybrid asked, pressing himself close to Tilbei's warm dark body.

"My family consists of my mother and Pip...and I only want them to meet you," he explained. "I want them to meet my lifelong mate."

"Okay!" Jasper said happily, throwing his arms around Tilly's neck. "Let's go meet your Mama!"

Unable to resist, Tilbei leaned down to give Jasper a soft kiss on those plush lips. "I'm sure she'll love you," he said as he took hold of Jasper's hand and the two of them headed towards the exit hangar. "Her favorite color's lilac, after all."

Jas gave a happy little squeak and allowed Tilbei to lead him out of the ship.

Jasper flung up a hand to shade his eyes from the bright sunshine. Crisp, clean air filled his lungs, spiced with the scent of the sea. The half-Polkin took a deep breath, drawing it in as he squinted around him.

It was breathtaking.

Perfect stretched along the coast for as far as Jas could see.  Beside it, the ocean sparkled, the shushing roar of the waves soothing something deep within the hybrid. The shallows near the shore were an impossible turquoise, shifting to a deep azure as the water deepened.

Dotted along the shoreline were shining glass domes in many sizes. Some even looked like they had multiple floors inside. Jasper could see people walking around inside, some peering out the glass at the unexpected craft. Away from the shore, everything was a deep, lush green. Leaves that looked bigger than him cuddled up to winding vines and thick, dark tree trunks.

"Bei," the hybrid whispered breathlessly. "Your home is so beautiful."

The Nubra was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm glad you think so. My mom's dome is this way," He said as he led the half-Polkin along the sands of differing hues. After about a five minute walk, Tilbei led Jasper into the water. For a moment, the water licked up to their ankles. But, upon recognizing Tilbei, a path opened right up to a round, vacuum-sealed door.

When they neared the door, it opened up for them. The dome entrance was dry and free from any water, as was the dining room. However, beyond the living room, there were paths laid out like bridges that connected the rooms. On either side of the paths, there was pure, clear water.

"Wooooowwwww, this is so amazing."

Jasper gaped, trying to look everywhere at once. He leaned over to dabble his fingers in a stream next to the path. The cool water tickled his fingertips, making the hybrid giggle.

Tilbei couldn't believe how surreal it was to see his beloved Jasper standing inside his mother's home. As if his thoughts had summoned her, the Nubra in question appeared at the end of one of the paths.

"Tilly, my boy!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to pull him into a hug. She then slapped his backside. "You had me worried sick when neither you nor Pip contacted me for so long!"

In stark contrast to Tilbei, most of her body was white. She had one long, flowing scale that covered her head down to her ankles in a cape-like manner. It was lined with a rich purple underneath and a bright yellow-orange on top. Long, thinner scales emerged from her crown that looked like feathers. Her eyes were a sunset orange. 

Tilbei made a bit of a dance as he rubbed at his butt cheeks. "I'm sorry ma, it was Hunnars again. Doesn't matter where we go or what we do, they stick their ugly snouts into everything!" He let out a frustrated breath of air but then motioned towards Jasper. "On the bright side, ma, I finally found my lifemate."

Lyra's orange eyes settled on the half-Polkin, and her expression changed into one of gentle adoration. "My! Look at you..." she mused as she looked Jasper over. "Tilly! However did you find such a lovely thing?"

Jasper squeaked, straightening and stomping one foot then the other instinctively. He clutched his lilac tail in front of him like a shield and ducked to the other side of Tilbei, clicking his tongue softly as though trying to calm himself and the brightly-colored woman at the same time.

Tilbei smiled ruefully. "He was held captive by them. They wanted him for his tail! They were gonna do to him what they...what they did to pa," he relayed.

Lyra held out a hand. "Don't be afraid, precious," she cooed. "We're no friends of Hunnar here."

Jasper's eyes were impossibly wide, but he crept forward. This was a mama. They were naturally warm and loving, just like a papa. He looked at her outstretched hand. Jasper's mother always wanted to pet his soft hair and rub his even softer ears whenever he got home. It had become something of a greeting ritual with them.

Tilbei's mama's hand was a little low, but...the hybrid ducked down, tucking his head under her outstretched fingers, so her hand lay between his tall ears.

Lyra's eyes glinted with warmth as she gently rubbed at the half-Polkin's scalp and ears. "You really are precious," she whispered in an encouraging manner as she carefully tugged Jasper into a gentle hug. "Such lovely colors, too. My son was very lucky to have found you."

"Thank you." Tears pricked the hybrid's eyes at the wonder of being accepted so easily. "Oh, but I'm the lucky one." He pulled back to look seriously into Lyra's eyes. "You've done so well to raise such an amazing son. He's a hero! He saved my life!" His eyes just leaked more as he buried his face in the woman's shoulder. _"They were going to skin me."_

Tilbei shuddered and paled just a bit at the very thought. "Over my dead body, they were," he growled.

Lyra began to rub Jasper's back. "You're safe here. My son will protect you, precious." She peered over at Tilbei and sent him a smile as she said her next words. "Did you know that lilac is also my favorite color?"

"Yeah!" Jasper grinned, pulling his head up but enjoying the continued hug. It made something in his heart hurt, missing his own mother. "Bei told me you'd like me, Mama!"

The hybrid slapped a hand over his stupid mouth, ears drooping.

"I'm sorry," Jas whispered through his fingers. "You hug like my mama and where I'm from that's what we call our mate's mothers, too. I'm really sorry."

Oh, stars, she probably thought he was a stupid bumpkin now!

Lyra reached up to cup Jasper's face in her hands. "If you apologize, you'll offend me, sweet one. I want nothing more than for you to call me mama, as well," she insisted.

Lyra's feet lifted off the floor as Jasper hugged her again. She seemed to understand what he needed, petting his rabbit-like ears and hair.

"Shhh, dear," she soothed. "Everything is alright now. You're safe here. You're alright."

Tilbei felt his heart swell at the sight. He reached over to encase them both in a tight hug. "Thank you for joining our small family, Jasper," he said softly. "I told you she'd love you."

"You both must be starving!" Lyra gasped suddenly. "Come, come...what kind of food do you like to eat, sweet Jasper?"

"I'm usually vegetarian," the hybrid said uncertainly. "But I can eat things with meat, eggs, and milk in them. And I can eat a little meat by itself. So, please, don't do anything different for me. I'll be fine."

Jasper's mother liked more meat than veggies, though his father never touched any food that came from an animal. Fittingly, their hybrid son was somewhere in the middle. He'd also discovered he really liked something called 'bacon' that his mother had brought home from a trip once. It was like salty meat-candy. Yum.

"Fruits and vegetables are our main diet," Lyra stated as they all headed towards her kitchen. "First, we need to scan you to ensure that none of our food would harm you." She motioned to a small, round scanner on the wall. "Just place your hand there."

"Will it hurt?" Jasper whispered to Tilbei, not wanting to offend the sweet woman, but nervous none the less.

Tilbei shook his head. "Not one bit. Just place your hand on the circle, and it will scan it through like a picture to determine what kinds of food should be safe for you to eat." He then took Jasper's hand in his and gently placed it on the scanner, making sure that his own hand wasn't scanned in the mix.

Jasper's perked ears twitched when the scanner beeped. He peered at the screen, but couldn't read the language.

"What does it say?" he asked excitedly.

"Everything except sea grapes should be fine, ma," Tilbei responded. "It seems like sea grapes cause a bad reaction. It wouldn't kill him, but it's better not to avoid any discomfort."

"Everything but sea grapes makes it real easy, then," Lyra decided. "I'm going to make a veggie casserole."

"That sounds delicious! Do you need some help?" Jasper asked.

"Not today, sweet one," Lyra replied. "Tilly, show him around for a bit."

 "Will do!" Tilbei agreed as he led Jasper across one of the paths.

The first area they reached opened up to what could only be described as a round bathing room. Three rings of steps circled before them that led to the gently bubbling water below. In the back of the room were shelves with many flasks. Instead of towels, a cylindrical tube stood beside the shelves.

"That's the drying pipe," Tilbei explained. "It dries you right up after a bath."

Jasper jumped into the hollow cylinder, giggling madly as air rushed around him. He hopped out with a huge grin on his face, his lilac and white hair sticking in every direction.

Tilbei couldn't help but laugh at Jasper's enthusiasm. "You'll be able to reap its benefits a lot more later," he pointed out.

Tilly then led them to the next area, which was one of the guest rooms. The bed and pillows, like everything else, was circular. The floor was completely covered, but up above the ceiling showed the ocean water flowing overhead.

"These sheets are the same material you can use for clothes, if you wish." He said as he handed Jasper one. The material was quite soft.

The half-Polkin cooed, rubbing the fabric against his cheek as he gazed upward in rapt wonder.

"It's so amazing," Jas whispered in awe. "I love it here."

Once again, Tilly felt his heart swell at the sight. His mate liked his home, his mother, him. The Nubra couldn't be any happier. "Come, there's one more place I'd like to show you."

The two of them walked past the path that led to Lyra's bedroom and ended up in a dome that was hollow and clear. A few circular steps led down to the center, but it was very much like being inside a snow globe. The entire ocean could be seen at all corners...Nubra and Sepida swimming past along with all kinds of fish could be seen.

"What's this room?" Jasper asked, turning in circles to try to get a look at everything.

"It's a scouting room," Tilbei explained. "We can tell the weather faster by monitoring the waters. And sometimes it's just soothing to look at the sea."

"Yeah, it really is," Jasper agreed from where he'd pressed his face to the glass. "Ah! That fish is huge!"

Tilbei couldn't be more amused with his mate's reactions. "There are fish that are even bigger than that one," he admitted.

"Whoa," Jas whispered. "That's kind of scary and kind of amazing at the same time." He turned to Tilly with excitement in his eyes. "What about your room?"

"I live in a separate dome," Tilbei explained. "There is a special path that moves back and forth on its own and skirts around other domes to reach mine. It makes visiting between my mother and me simple."

"I can't wait to see it," Jasper said with a happy bounce, throwing himself at Tilbei and trusting the Nubra would catch him. "I know I've said it already, but I love it here. I hope you like where I'm from even half as much."

"I'm sure I'll love it equally as much," Tilly countered as he held the half-Polkin in his arms. "First, we should eat with my mother. Then, I'll take you to my home."

When the two men made their way back to the kitchen, the table was already set, and the casserole was divided into three equal parts in three deep bowls. Beside the bowls was a utensil that appeared like a round spoon with fork indentations on top

Jasper froze in the doorway, suddenly terrified of doing everything wrong. His background suddenly seemed wholly lacking. Jas was a half-breed from a lonely planet where the only alien anyone knew of was his mother.

He really only knew the customs of his home region and some of those from his mother's people. Jasper just _knew_ , deep in his bones, he was going to mess something up and deeply offend Lyra, who had been so kind to him. He desperately wanted her to like him, for Tilbei's sake and his own.

But, Jasper knew himself. His mouth sometimes ran away from him, or he would do things without thinking about it. It had gotten him in trouble more than once in his village. How much worse would it be here, where no one but Tilbei knew him or his culture? The only other aliens he'd gotten to really see where the Hunnars. They'd snatched him up practically the moment he'd docked in his first port.

A cold shock of fear surfaced that perhaps the only nice alien was Tilbei. That even the seemingly sweet woman in front of him would turn on him the moment he did something she didn't like. Jasper knew it was ridiculous, that it couldn't possibly be that way. His mate wouldn't have brought him if he thought his mother would be cruel to Jasper.

He tried to push the painful thoughts away, but it still niggled in the pit of his stomach as he stood like a statue, unable to enter the room.

Upon feeling Jasper's hesitation, Tilbei frowned in concern. "Is everything alright, Jas?" He asked softly as he held out a hand in invitation. "I'm right here. And we have a medbay unit nearby in case you get a bad reaction to the food that the scanner didn't expect."

 _"I'm sorry,"_ the hybrid whispered, willing his stupid feet to lift up and _move_. He was being so dumb. "I'm really sorry."

The Nubra walked over to Jasper and wrapped his arms around him to encase him in his warmth. "You don't have to eat if you don't want to. We can go to your home planet for food, if you want."

"I _want_ to eat," Jasper protested. "My legs are just being really stupid and scared for no reason. My legs are scaredy-cat crybabies."

"Just pick him up and sit him on your lap, Tilly," Lyra suggested from her seat at the table.

Unable to argue with that logic, Tilbei did just that. He lifted the hybrid into his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple, and then sat down next to his mother with Jasper on his lap. "Is this better?" He asked gently.

Jasper nodded, whispering another apology, his eyes flicking constantly to the other Nubra in the room. Why was she suddenly scaring him so much?

Then he remembered.

His first day with the Hunnars. He'd been dragged kicking and spitting, his spray exhausted on a Hunnar who'd been left gagging and stinking in a hallway somewhere. They'd taken him straight to the Alpha, to assess his worth. To see if he would die immediately or be used for profit. The Alpha had been found walking calmly from the galley holding a bowl of something hot and steaming.

Jasper pushed away what had happened next, shoved it away hard into a little box in his mind and locked it.

 _"I-I'm s-sorry,"_ the trembling hybrid stammered. "I th-think I'm afraid of k-kitchens and dining rooms, n-now..."

Tilly's eyes widened, but Lyra was quick to act. She picked up her bowl and Jasper's before walking over to the living room, taking a seat on the plush material in the center.

"Then, we can eat over here in the living room," she concluded in a soft voice. "Bring him over, Tilly, quickly!"

Tilbei once again lifted the lovely hybrid into his arms and sat on the ground with Jasper back on his lap. "Is _this_ better, love?" He asked.

The half-Polkin nodded, burying his face in Tilbei's shoulder. He finally felt like he could breathe again.

"I'm so embarrassed," Jasper said into Tilly's skin. "Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad, Jas," Tilbei replied as he pressed a kiss to the hybrid's head. "Never be afraid to let me know what makes _you_ afraid, ok? We don't mind."

"My son is right, sweet one," Lyra added as she began to gently rub Jasper's back. "Think nothing of it...now, would you like to try some of my casserole?"

"I really would. It smells really good," Jasper told her as the trembling in his voice finally began to die down.

She didn't _sound_ mad. Maybe she really was as nice as she seemed. Things seemed a lot less scary now. It was still a bit mortifying, but Jasper felt so much relief that no one was angry at him it made his chest prickle and his head light.

Even though Jasper seemed to be a full grown man, Lyra immediately took his bowl and scooped a moderate bite onto the spork before holding it up to Jasper. "Have a try, precious," she urged.

The full-grown hybrid made a little noise of contentment and opened wide.

The casserole was rich with vegetables and Lyra's special blend of spices. Though none of the spices were harsh, the combination caused a healing tingle from the mouth all the way down to the stomach. The elder Nubra waited for Jasper to assess his first bite, and then immediately fed him another.

"That's it," she cooed. "Food makes everything better."

Jas made yummy noises and relaxed like a blob of jelly, slumping happily against Tilbei, but opening his mouth eagerly for every offered spork-full.

Tilbei couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. His mother and his mate were certainly getting along. He reached for his own bowl and ate in alternating turns. "How do you like my mother's casserole, Jas?" He asked.

"So, goooood," Jasper murmured, rubbing his cheek against his mate's shoulder. He smiled shyly at Lyra. "Thank you so much. It's delicious."

Lyra's smile was nearly blinding. "You're quite welcome, sweet one," she responded. "How long are you planning on staying, Tilly?"

"For as long as Jasper wants," Tilbei replied. "We're also waiting for a response from Pip on the ship, and I promised to bring Jasper back to his home planet whenever he felt ready."

"Then, you are welcome to my cooked meals during your entire stay," she offered Jasper as she booped his nose.

"Really?" the hybrid squeaked in delight before his face fell. "I don't want to be a bother, though..."

"I rarely have Tilbei here to eat my cooking as it is," she said as she wagged her finger at Tilly. She then gently cupped the side of Jasper's face. "But for you, dear, it will be an absolute pleasure. It'd give me an excuse to try new recipes!"

"That sounds wonderful!" Jas leaned into the sweet woman's hand, suddenly missing his parents very much. "Thank you for being so patient and kind with me."

Lyra took hold of Jasper's face with both her hands as she pressed a sound kiss to the center of his forehead. "Thank you for choosing my son and allowing me to meet you."

Jasper's lavender cheeks blushed mauve as he ate up the kindness given so freely. Tilbei was clearly not the only good alien out there. He covered a yawn as Lyra ruffled his hair and gave one of his ears a quick rub. The half-Polkin felt safe and warm, with a full tummy and a mate to hold him. Jasper wasn't sure life could possibly get any better than this.

"Mmm, I think it's time we both go get some rest, ma," Tilbei suggested as he gingerly lifted Jasper in his arms and stood up. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Lyra nodded. "You've done well with the sweet one. I'm quite proud," she mused out loud.

Tilbei grinned. "See you later, ma."

The Nubra walked over to the path in the back of the dome that led to the outside, which was the sea. As Tilbei stepped onto the platform, the door opened to reveal a tube that gently propelled them forward. The tube curved between houses and they passed reefs, seaweed, and schools of fish along the way.

Jasper blinked sleepily, trying desperately to take in everything he saw. It was all so amazing and new. He didn't want to miss a moment.

About a minute later, the two of them walked through the door of the entrance of Tilly's own dome. Though the setup was similar to Lyra's, every room had a different color scheme. The colors were soft and laid out in varying shades. His master bedroom had a round bed that was big enough for the both of them. The blankets draped on the bed were in soft grays.

Tilbei gently laid Jasper down and clambered in beside him. "Let me know if the pillows are too high or low, or if the blankets aren't warm enough..." he insisted as he pressed a button on the side panel that caused a cover to slide over the top, shielding them from view.

“’Kay," the hybrid murmured before wriggling around, trying to pull off his shirt without sitting up. "Clothes are stupid," Jasper announced, giving up and letting his arms flop to his sides.

The Nubra chuckled and carefully peeled off Jasper's clothes one at a time. "There, better?" He murmured as he pressed a kiss to the top of Jasper's head and then laid back down.

The hybrid nodded with a soft smile, draping himself across his mate.

"Bei?" Jas said softly.

Tilbei felt a pleasant shiver roll down his spine at the sound of the rare nickname falling from his mate's lips. "Hmm?" He prompted.

"I like it here," Jasper said softly, snuggling himself against the dark-skinned Nubra. "Can we stay a while?"

The Nubra ran a hand up and down Jasper's back. He enjoyed the hybrid's warmth so much, he already wondered if he could ever sleep again without it. "We can stay for as long as you want, love," he suggested.

"I want to meet your friend," Jas added, rolling on top of Tilly. The hybrid stacked his hands on Tilbei's chest and rested his chin on top.

"And I want him to meet _you_ ," Tilly agreed. "He'll be so happy for us, I just know it. Though, I'm worried that he hasn't responded to the message yet."

Jasper reached up, tracing the bright orange spots gracing Tilbei's cheek.

"Do you have to be on the ship to get his message?" The hybrid asked.

Tilbei shook his head. "That model ship will shift colors on the outside if a message arrives. We can go to my scouting room and have it rise to the surface for us to peek at the ship from a distance to see if there has been a message or not," he explained. "I'll show you how it works later."

"Hmmm," Jasper purred, parting his legs to kneel over the Nubra's waist. He rolled his hips, pressing himself tightly to the man beneath him.   "Maybe you can show me how _this_ works..." he suggested, grinding his awakening cock against Tilly's.

Tilbei gulped as his hands took hold of the hybrid's hips and gently squeezed. "That depends on what you want to do with it," he responded huskily.

"Well, _that_ depends on how many want to come out to play," Jasper answered with a giggle as he continued rubbing against his lover. "Do I get one or two?"

Almost immediately, two of Tilly's shafts really did begin to shamelessly emerge. "S-Seems like it's two."

"I want one to cum inside me," Jasper whispered, leaning down to steal a quick kiss. "And I want to other to cum all over me."

At the half-Polkin's mere words alone, Tilbei felt his two shafts fully emerge and harden. "That can certainly be done, yes." He reached beside him to a small shelf where he had a few flasks. The flask that he chose was for lubrication. He moved out from under Jasper and walked on his knees behind him as he lifted the soft tail and promptly buried his face in it.

" _Stars_ , Jasper," the Nubra groaned as he placed a final lingering kiss on the tail and poured a small amount of the fluid from the flask onto his fingers. Though Jasper could stretch faster and safer than most species, Tilbei didn't want to take any chances. He began to gently coat the hybrid's inner walls with his fingers.

"Hurry," Jas gasped, wiggling his behind impatiently. "I want you inside me."

Once he was sure that Jasper was properly coated, Tilbei swiped the rest of the lubrication on one of his shafts and went back to his previous position with his back against the bed. He carefully tugged Jasper back on top of him and pressed the head of his shaft against his entrance. "Lower yourself at your own pace," he instructed.

Jasper shifted on his knees, rubbing the tip against him, then pushing back until the rounded head was inside of him. He grinned at Tilbei, giving him a little wink, before letting gravity take over. He sat back hard, sheathing the thick shaft inside him with a gasping moan.

Concerned, the Nubra took hold of Jasper's hips to steady him and frowned. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" He questioned.

 _"Hnn."_ The hybrid looked at him with pupils blown wide. "I want to do that again. I can feel you so deep, Bei..."

Without thinking it twice, the Nubra carefully lifted Jasper almost all the way up before allowing him to slide all the way back down again. The second time he held Jasper in place, hovering above, as he thrusted upwards into his heat.

"Ahn! Fuck, yes!" Jas squirmed in Tilbei's firm grip, trying desperately to take his length deeper, harder. It felt so good, causing precum to leak from the hybrid's tip and drip on the ebony flesh tensing beneath him.

Tilbei continued to allow Jasper to have his moments of control and then kept him still during intervals so that he could drive himself wildly into the hybrid's depths. "Jas," Tilly hissed, dizzy with pleasure. "...so beautiful."

Jasper arched his back, trusting Tilbei to hold him up. He could feel the thick cock pounding inside him, teasing so close to his sweet spot. He braced his palms next to the Nubra's knees and spread his thighs.

"Mmff, _there._ Oh, fu-Right, there," Jasper gasped, his own length throbbing and tight.

The Nubra eagerly began to pound away at that area, releasing one of his hands to take hold of the lilac man's shaft, stroking it at a completely mismatched pace.

The half-bunny didn't seem to care, moaning wantonly. His cries grew louder, until he shouted Tilbei's name. White streams erupted from Jasper's tip, arching up before falling to puddle on the Nubra's dark flesh.

He was so damn beautiful. The Nubra didn't last much longer. Almost from the moment he felt Jasper's inner walls pulsing around his flesh, he cried out as he felt himself burst. But, it wasn't just the shaft nestled inside Jasper that ejaculated, the shaft on the outside burst as well, spewing his seed over Jasper's lower stomach.

The hybrid gasped and shivered, catching the cum with his fingertips and smearing it across his skin, rubbing it in.

The sight actually caught the attention of Tilbei's dormant third shaft, which peeked out its head in appreciation for the show. "Wow, Jas...that was so freaking hot!" He admitted with a wide grin.

Jasper gasped as one cock softened and slipped from him, leaving the newly awakened shaft prodding between his thighs. It missed his recently used entrance to slide through the warm wetness sliding from him. The tip rubbed over Jasper's balls, making him moan and tremble, before slicking up the underside of his shaft.

Jas was still hard and more than ready for round two, recovery time be damned. He wiped a puddle from Tilbei's stomach onto his hand and used it to slick both cocks before gripping them with both hands and pumping.

Tilly was going to die. _“J-Jasper!”_ He groaned as his hips began to thrust towards the hybrid’s hands. He shifted them to a sitting position so that he could bury his own hands into the half-Polkin’s tail. Though it took him a moment of concentration, he scratched and stroked different areas of the tail until he managed to get Jasper’s breath to hitch. Once he found the right spot, he kept his hands there to exploit it.

"B-Bei!" Jasper gasped out, then said it again and again, repeating the Nubra's name as he bucked and writhed.

Jas pumped harder, tightening his grip on the slick flesh. Tilbei's eyes widened as Jasper dipped his head down, his back bending impossibly, as though he had extra vertebrae. He pointed their erections to his lips, his tongue just able to reach their dripping tips. Jas flattened his tongue, dragging it across both of them as he moaned raggedly. He hands never stopped moving as he licked every inch of their cockheads, tongue retreating every few moments as if to savor their tastes mixing on his lips.

The Nubra had never seen or felt anything quite like it. It wasn't long before he neared the edge. "Fuck! Jas!" he all but yelped as he came then and there.

Jasper moaned, catching what he could on his tongue, the rest striping his face and hair. When he'd wrung the last drop from his favorite Nubra, Jas straightened his back. His eyelids fluttered closed as he licked the cum from his lips. He kept hold of Tilbei's shaft, pumping it fast with his own, though the Nubra was already spent. Jasper's body tensed, arching backward as he called his mate's name. The hybrid's body shuddered, shaking like a branch in a windstorm. His breath caught in his throat. So close, so...

Bliss hit him hard, rocketing through him and forcing air into his locked lungs. His hands jerked as his length swelled and shot, leaving pale puddles spattered across Tilbei's inky skin. Jasper's hands finally loosened as he swayed above his lover, blinking slowly, eyes beginning to roll up.

Tilbei was barely able to catch the lilac-hued man, gently draping the hybrid's limp form beside him. In his youth, he never would have guessed in a million years that his future mate would be such a sensual being. Though Nubra were sensual in general, and though he had seen more than a few Sepida with quite a bit of stamina, Jasper was one of a kind. He pressed a kiss to the top of Jasper's head. "I really am the luckiest Nubra on the planet," he whispered as he wrapped an arm around the half-Polkin.

:::

a/n- Almost forgot! Review responses and artwork here (just copy and paste the link to a browser to see): http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/topic/65806-cuddlefish-review-thread/


	7. 07

Zane grew increasingly nervous as he helped the Sepida into clothes for the first time. He didn't bother with any underwear. He opted for a pair of soft, drawstring shorts instead. They reached past the petite alien's knees to the point that they appeared like capris. His smallest tank top made up his shirt and the human felt as if he were dressing a child when he finally managed to get the hoodie on him.

"There...this will make it easier to hide should anyone get too close of a glance," Zane voiced aloud. Half of him was frightened for Pip, should they be caught. The other half wanted to show him a good time. _"This isn't a date,"_  he whispered to himself as if to remind himself of it.

"A date?" Pipolphi said guilelessly, his pupil-less, liquid turquoise eyes gazing up at the human, wriggling his body as though trying to settle the cloth more comfortably.

"A date is when an established couple go out to have fun together or to spend time with one another," Zane responded as he tried to explain. "The couple spends time figuring out where to go and what to do...but, a date is  _not_ supposed to be dangerous like what we're about to do."

"Mayhaps, discretion is the better part of valor?" Pip asked uncertainly, wringing the hem of the shirt in his small hands. The Sepida's skin lost its human coloring and rolled in orange waves.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," the human insisted with a smile. "You should really peek around at this place before you leave, in case you never return. Besides, there are some very delicious things I want you to taste."

"Chocolate is better than sex?" Pip said, parroting a phrase that his computer had downloaded into him from some movie. He didn't know what chocolate was, but the bits floating in his head told him it was something to eat. The Sepida couldn't imagine any food being better than sex with Zane. The food must either be very good or his human was a sensual genius. Pip would believe it. The human was just that sexy.

Pipolphi smiled, the orange fading to the buttery yellows of curiosity with small bursts of happy green. He went on his tip-toes and tilted his head up, inviting a kiss from the much taller man. The petite Sepida would have to climb Zane to get a kiss if the human didn't bend down to him. Not that Pip would have minded climbing Zane. It sounded like a delightful activity.

Zane chuckled as he leaned down to press a firm kiss to the Sepida's lips. "You'll soon find out," he admitted. "Just be careful of your color changes while we're out," he warned as he motioned towards the shift in colors displayed on Pip's visible hands and lower legs. "Are you ready?"

Pipolphi nodded. The yellows and greens were chased away by a human tan. When it got to the long, thin tentacles on his head, the color became a warm brown. Up close, the Sepida didn't look quite human. There was something in the curve of his cheek, the bones of his face, that weren't quite right for a human. Adding the huge blue-green eyes with no pupils made him look like some fae creature. Lovely, enchanting, but not human.

If no one looked close, however, it would probably work.

Pip held his arms out at his side. "I'm ready for the ball?" he asked.

Zane took hold of one of Pip's hands and led him out towards the dock, where he had a jet-ski ready secured on a platform. He lowered the jet-ski into the water and mounted it, urging the Sepida to clamber on behind him. He wrapped Pip's arms around him.

"We're going to be moving a little fast across the surface of the water," the human warned Pip. "I need you to hold onto me securely, ok?"

"Hold like when hide?" Pip asked, squeezing tight like a clinging baby monkey and nuzzling his face between Zane's shoulder blades.

The human gulped hard as he gently covered one of the Sepida's hands with his own. "Oh, how you make me want to take a longer route…" he mumbled as he started up the motor and the two of them zipped off towards the main land.

Pip squeaked and clung tighter, his thighs tightening and his head tentacles drew forward to wrap around Zane's shoulders and upper arms. The Sepida struggled to hold onto his coloring, his skin tingling as he fought the inclinations of his chromatophores and iridophores. As the moments stretched and Pip didn't die, a wild grin pulled his lips. He burbled in delight, not caring that the wind stung his eyes or yanked on his clothes, making them feel even more uncomfortable. It felt like flying.

Zane carefully docked the ski jet and helped Pip dismount it, making sure to readjust the clothing so that the Sepida was mostly covered once more. "Are you ok?" He asked in concern.

Pip stood there, legs wobbling, feeling as boneless as his other form. Zane held out his arms, ready to catch the little alien if he fell. Pipolphi looked out at Zane from the abundant folds of the hoodie. Pip's face was shadowed, his eyes striking and luminous, the sight taking Zane's breath. Then the Sepida moved, smiling wide and flinging himself into Zane's arms and hugging tight. He let go with one arm to point enthusiastically at the jet-ski.

"These go to eleven!" Pipolphi chirped, still grinning like a loon.

"Yes, something like that," Zane responded with a chuckle. He led them both over to the street, where two rows of shops were lined on either side. On weekends, the area was full of everyone from tourists to locals milling about. But, on a weekday, there weren't too many people around. "Let's go here, first." He gently urged as he took hold of Pip's hand once more and led him towards a cart with an umbrella overhead. The vendor sold the best snow cones Zane ever had.

"Two  _piraguas_  please," Zane ordered. "One strawberry and one pineapple."

"Yes, sir!" The aged man behind the cart responded as he promptly piled two paper cones high with shaved ice and then doused them both with the different flavored syrups before handing them over to Zane.

The tall human paid the vendor and then held the snow cones in front of Pip. "Which one do you want to try first?" He asked.

Pip leaned forward, sniffing a brightly colored contents that looked like a mountain over the little paper cone. He leaned back, rubbing his chilled nose and pointed at the pinkish-red ice.

"The cold never bothered me, anyway," Pip announced, looking excited about the snack.

Zane grinned, giving the petite alien a kiss on the cheek before taking a bite out of his pineapple snow cone. "Don't eat too much at once, it's cold."

Pip mimicked Zane, taking his own bite. Every head in the area turned when Pipolphi let out a happy, if somewhat loud, trill.

"Cold! I like cold!" Pip looked thoughtful. "Mmm, not better than sex."

The man at the cart snorted.

The gymnast couldn't help but grin. "Try some of this one, too," he prompted.

"You share cone of snow?" Pip beamed. "Trusty!"

The Sepida took a small, delicate bite of the pineapple flavored ice, his eyes on Zane. Pipolphi gave a delighted burble and shoved his snow cone in Zane's face.

"I trusty!" Pip urged. "Let it snow, Zay."

Zane took a bite out of Pip's snow cone in return, pleased that the Sepida seemed to enjoy it. "Let's walk around while we finish eating these," he suggested.

"Okily-dokily," Pip said happily, taking another bite of his yummy snack.

The alien's feet were bare, which kept them from going into some of the shops. He had the shirt, as oversized as it was, but no shoes. Therefore, no service. Zane found a little stand that sold sunglasses, flip flops, keychains, and hats. Even the smallest women's flip flops were too large. Pip ended up with a pair of rainbow flip flops with hearts on the straps. The alien cooed at them happily, wiggling his toes. It felt funny. Pip adored them. When they were away from prying eyes, the Sepida wanted to see if he could turn himself rainbow with ruby hearts. He wondered if Zane would like it.

With the sandals on his feet, Pip and Zane were able to walk into the shops. Pipolphi saw humans of all shapes, sizes, and colors. He was fascinated by the children. The adults were amazing to the alien as well.

" _Different. All different,"_  Pip whispered to Zane as a group of adults walked past. There were both men and women. It was a bit difficult for Pip to tell the men from the women, at first. They all looked so different, it was distracting. Zane gave him some tips. Most women had breasts, which Sepida women also had, but Pip wasn't accustomed to seeing them covered in clothes and the size variation in human breasts was confusing. Sepida women didn't all look alike, but the differences were more in coloring than shape and size. Men were the same. Nubra had plenty of variation in size and shape, but Pip thought of the Nubra more as individuals. It was common to think of an unfamiliar Nubra simply as that, a Nubra he didn't know well. Pip would notice the person's coloring and features, but there wasn't much thought about gender unless their genitalia was eye-catching.

Pip had a thought that it was funny that with his people, who ran around naked all the time, he thought about gender less than with the humans who seemed to compulsively cover themselves to varying degrees. It made Pipolphi peer around him, sniff the air, then look up into sky with its shining sun.

"Wind, sky, bright in sky," Pip pointed at the golden circle of the sun above them. "Danger? Hide from in clothes? Will hurt? Die?"

"Oh, yes, we wear clothes to protect from the elements. If we're in the sun too long without protection, we end up sick from either dehydration or skin cancer…" Zane explained. "So, more 'hurt' than 'die.' And that reminds me! Let me know when you need more water."

"Such a nice boy," Pip said, reaching up to pat the human's cheek in a grandmotherly way. It made Zane laugh, with the little alien smiling in front of him in the taller man's oversized clothes and rainbow flip flops. The gymnast's heart gave a squeeze in his chest and he took a deep breath. He was falling hard and fast for his unexpected guest.

"Water?" Pip said, licking dry lips. "Please?"

"Yes, hold on," the human replied as he rushed towards a fridge and bought them a couple of water bottles. When he returned, a slight blush was still visible on his face. As much as he tried to will the sight of the Sepida's tongue licking his lips, the image kept replaying in his head. He opened one of the bottles and handed it to Pip before taking a sip from his own.

The Sepida took an eager gulp and nearly choked on the ice cold liquid. He'd expected the cold from the snow cone. The water at Zane's had been cold from the pitcher in the fridge, but this was even colder. If he hadn't had right control of his coloring, he would have flashed white with surprise. Pip blinked at the bottle, his head tentacles reacting, lifting the hood slightly. Zane didn't get a chance to ask what was wrong before Pip burbled softly and took another gulp that made his teeth tingle and his tentacles rub against the fabric of his hood.

"Mmmmm," Pip hummed happily.

The other man let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, he thought that the water had been contaminated or worse. "Let's go do a little more sightseeing, shall we?" he prompted as he took hold of the Sepida's hand again and the two of them walked out of the store.

People didn't seem to pay much mind to Pip. If they thought it odd he was buried in clothes that drowned and hid him, no one said anything about it or looked at him overly long. People seemed to see what they wanted to see, what they expected. No one expected a cute little camouflaged alien in borrowed clothes and kid's sandals. It was a huge relief to Zane. And he'd only had to warn Pip twice that he was turning green and once that the Sepida's tentacles were trying to escape the hood.

Pip tugged at Zane's hand, trying to pull him forward. The tall human allowed himself to be led, a soft smile on his face at how excited Pip served to get about nearly everything. It was like seeing the world through new eyes. And the alien wanted to know about all of it.

What is it? What does it do? Can I touch it?

The last question was important to Pip. Sepida were an intensely tactile species and just as curious. Zane thought it was a sense as important as sight or hearing to his alien. Pip seemed to need to feel things. And when the Sepida wasn't trailing those slender fingers over all the new sights he could reach, Pip was touching Zane. It was nothing that could be considered inappropriate in public, but the petite alien seemed to touch and pet Zane without even realizing it.

"What is it?" Pip asked happily, looking at a large window that was actually the clear wall of a large fish tank. Pip pressed his face to the glass, still holding Zane's hand.

"It's an aquarium," Zane explained. "It's a place where injured sea animals are treated before they're returned to the ocean. Would you like to go in?"

Pip didn't really understand, except for the last sentence.

"Let us in!" the Sepida chirped and nodded, pressing on the glass and running his fingers over the edges as though looking for a way to open it. The gymnast laughed and led Pip to the entrance.

Once inside, Zane paid for their admission and led the Sepida further in. Many sea animals were seen through the glass. The human noted several different species of seahorses, rays, octopi…

"Sepida?" Pip squeaked, scurrying over to a massive tank along one wall.

He peered inside, talking to himself in his own language. There was a diver inside, a group of cuttlefish bobbing around him. They looked a bit like squishy, red-brown footballs with a fun on each side that looked like a diaphanous, waving fringe. The heads were blocky, with wide eyes holding w-shaped pupils. Most had their tentacles held together or slightly splayed.

The diver held up a large card with a symbol that was hard to make out from their angle. All the cuttlefish turned bluish-black, swam upward, then quickly returned to the diver. He gave each of them a small fish, which was quickly grabbed and devoured. When the group had settled again, another card was held up. This time, they flashed white and swam in a circle before returning for their reward.

Zane glanced at the large sign next to the tank.

GIANT CUTTLEFISH: SEPIA APAMA

In smaller letters, it explained that these cuttlefish were rescued from poachers wanting to sell them as pets. Circumstances prevented them from returning to the wild and had been given to the small island's aquarium to care for. The animals were taking part in a university-sponsored research project exploring their intelligence. Then it talked a bit about their natural environment and habits.

"They are called cuttlefish, Pip," Zane pointed out. "They have only one form, the form they are currently in. Though similar, they are not Sepida."

"Had worried they sick and stuck in the slammer, the big house, up the river, the pokey…" Pipolphi pressed his face back to the glass. "The crowbar hotel." The Sepida spoke softly, cooing to the cuttlefish in his musical language, before looking back to Zane. "Not sick? Not bad?"

"No, on the contrary, they're taking care of them here at the aquarium," Zane explained with a smile. "They even have a new job."

"What is job?" Pip cocked his head. "Workin' nine to five? What a way to make a livin'?"

"In our world, we began exchanging goods through trading from one area to another. One food or resource was exchanged for another from region to region. A job is work that we put in for a mutual exchange," Zane tried his best to elaborate. "For example, the cuttlefish are being cared for by the aquarium staff...in exchange for that care, they participate in a research project for students. Did you notice that after every movement they performed with cards, they were fed?"

"Like snow cone." Pip nodded. "Good." The alien hugged his human around the middle. "Thank you for explain me, kind sir." He smiled up at the big man. "See more the things?"

"Yeah, let's keep going," Zane agreed. "There are many more fish to see."

The gymnast had been through the aquarium several times. It wasn't big or fancy. It was clean, but the floors were simple, polished concrete. The whole place could have used a new coat of paint. But the glass of the tanks were clear and sparkling, the creatures within them as comfortable as they could be made to be. The island was between tourist rushes, leaving them mostly alone in the cool dimness where the light came mostly from the tanks on display, set into the walls.

Pip went from one to another and sometimes back again. He cooed, trilled, and made clicking noises interspersed with his alien language and movie-based English. The Sepida was amazed at the creatures he saw that were similar to some on his planet. The alien learned a new phrase: convergent evolution, which explained how animals from completely different solar systems could end up so similar. Pip was especially taken with a small tank, tucked into a corner wall, filled with tiny seahorses. There was no creature he knew of from his home like the odd little animals.

Zane was delighted, enchanted by the sparkle in Pipolphi's strange, expressive eyes.

They came to a place in the corridor that split several ways and Pip seemed to choose a path at random, leading his human by the hand. They were in the middle of the room when Zane sensed something was wrong. Pip's small fingers gripped Zane's tighter and the human felt a shudder wrack his lover's smaller body. When Zane looked down, every inch of the Sepida had turned a terrified ebony, as though Pip had been dipped in ink.

"Pip? What's wrong?" Zane questioned, concerned. "What is it?"

" _Hasserack_ ," the alien said in a hissing whisper.

 

\---

a/n: Apologies for the update confusion. 


	8. 08

The Sepida was frozen, staring at a tank that took up most of one wall. Two sharks circled within, cutting smoothly through the water. Their eyes were like large, shiny, black buttons. Teeth filled their mouths so much that some stuck forward. The sign below them announced they were short-finned mako sharks.

" _Baby hasserack!"_ Pip said, his voice shaking as much as his body. His gaze darted around the room. " _Where mommy? Mommy eat you! Baby mean. Bite, bite,_ _ **bite**_ _anything moves. Mommy…Mommy_ _ **big**_ _, big. Mommy grouchy."_

Pip was terrified. He hadn't even been that scared with the Hunnars chasing him down. Juvenile hasserack were  _crazy_. They snapped at anything and everything. They even ate their own brothers and sisters. Their massive mother stayed with a brood until they lost their instinct to stay together and swam off to begin a more solitary life. The mother spent most of her time pushing her children apart to keep them from killing each other. The young's nippy tendencies didn't stop with their siblings or prey. They chomped their mother, as well, whenever she was close enough. The juvenile hasserack would then be roughly knocked away, which would curb their enthusiasm for biting their mother for only a short time.

It left hasserack mothers more than slightly ill-tempered and more than happy to take those feelings out on anyone unlucky or foolish enough to wander near.

" _We're gonna need a bigger boat,"_ Pip whispered.

Pipolphi's eyes went to Zane, his sweet human, who was already so precious to him. The hasserack mother could come smashing through the glass at any moment. Pip couldn't let Zane get hurt. There were no Nubra here. The Sepida would have to lead the danger away.

Pip stood straight and tall, pulling his hand from Zane's. The Sepida's skin swirled in a challenge display. Red to white, then orange to white, then red again.

"Hasserack!" Pip said loudly, waving hands that were nearly lost in the long, drooping sleeves. Then the Sepida bolted from the room like his ass was on fire, arms still in the air, one of them still holding on to Zane's hand.

"Pip!" Zane called out as he kept up with the Sepida's fast pace. They stopped when they reached a dead-end, one of the last exhibits, one featuring miscellaneous sea slugs and the other featuring exclusively nudibranchs. The tall human held the Sepida in his arms as he tried to calm him down. "Hey," he said softly. "It's ok. The sharks can't get to us through the glass…"

Pipolphi nearly wept with relief when his saw the tank inhabitants. He muttered a heartfelt thanks to any god that might be listening. The Sepida tucked himself into a corner between two tanks with brightly-colored nudibranchs moving slowly inside, sliding over rocks and coral. Pip pulled Zane down to sit with him, pushing until they were safe between tanks of gayly-colored invertebrates.

The human began to carefully rub Pip's back in small circles. "Are you ok?" He asked, the worried tone in his voice further pronounced as it fell an octave.

Pip nodded so vigorously the hood spilled forward to hide his elfin face entirely, which seemed to have been cycling between gray and pink. The alien shoved the cloth back so he could see.

"I'm not gonna die here," Pipolphi told the gymnast. "Hasserack piss pants see Tilly family."

Pip pointed at a nudibranch in the tank next to him. It was black with bright reddish-orange spots. There were two black antennae… things on its head that were shaped oddly like rabbit ears. Two-thirds of the way down the little creature's body were two appendages that looked a bit like bushes or stubby trees with a wide trunk and feathery black on the tips instead of leaves. It was pretty if weird-looking.

"The nudibranch?" Zane asked. "And who's this Tilly you keep going on about?"

Pip nibbled his lip, his skin turning a pale creamy orange as he tried to find the right words in English. He finally ventured, singing softly,  _"Cuz you gotta have friends?"_

"Oh, so she's your friend?" the human mused aloud. "And the nudibranch reminds you of her…" For a moment, he simply held the Sepida to him. "Want to go back home?"

"Go?  _No!"_  Pip clung to the gymnast's broad chest. "Stay. Safe here. Tilly family make hasserack scream like little girls and run away with their tail between their legs." He pointed to the floor in front of them.  _"Safe."_  He pointed to the exit of the room.  _"Chomp, chomp, chomp."_

"I  _promise_  that the sharks can't get to us," Zane vowed. "We won't be chomped. If we go now, we can be far, far away from them."

"Sharks? No chomp?"

The gymnast gave the Sepida what he hoped was a reassuring grin. "Sharks won't chomp," he affirmed.

"Baby hasserack chomp. Mommy chomp." Pip frowned. "Why you have hasserack here? You people are nuts! Nuttier than a fruitcake!"

"Well, over here the sharks have a purpose," the taller man tried to explain. "They are part of a food chain of nature...they provide  _balance_."

" _Balance_  eat your face," Pip muttered.

"Not here, they won't," Zane replied as he stood up and held a hand out to the Sepida. "Trust me."

"No, stay  _here_? See all pretty Tillies?" Pip looked hopeful, eyeing the tanks and wondering if they could get into any of them. Safest would be in the water with little Nubra climbing all over them. The Sepida sighed when he saw Zane's worried face, worried about Pip, not rampaging hasserack-No.  _Sharks_. They weren't hasserack any more than the cuttlefish were Sepida or the little beings in the tanks above him were Nubra. Pip slumped, letting the hood hide his eyes.  _"Stupid is as stupid does,"_  he murmured.

The human knelt down to take hold of Pip's face in his hands. "Hey, it's not your fault. You're on a strange planet with animals that look like your kind but aren't. I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea to show you the main land…"

"But, but, snow cones!" Pipolphi said indignantly, allowing himself to be drawn to his feet.

Zane tugged Pip into a tight hug. "I think today we should definitely have you try some chocolates...Godiva, even," he murmured. "Might make you feel better."

"Better than sex?" the Sepida asked, childlike wonder in his voice.

"How about both, then?" Zane suggested. "You can judge for yourself."

Pip changed his coloring to something more human and very nearly dragged his human from the aquarium. It was difficult for the alien to keep from flickering blue and yellow, but he held on. Pipolphi bounced on his bright flip-flops as Zane bought an assortment of chocolates from a sweet-smelling shop that was on the way to the dock with the jet-ski. The woman behind the counter gave a gentle, tinkling laugh at what she thought was a teenaged boy who was a bit on the small side.

"Aren't you just the cutest?" the woman said as she finished putting together their bag of goodies.

"I am cutest?" Pip asked, looking perplexed.

"Yup, a cutie-pie," the woman said with a giggle, giving him a little, wrapped bonbon because she couldn't resist. She winked at Zane. "Watch out for your little brother. Pretty soon he's going to be beating the women off with a stick." She giggled again as Zane paid and waved goodbye as the small brass bell tinkled as they left.

Pip held the chocolate in his hand but seemed to have forgotten it, for the moment. "Stick?" Pip asked, pointing to a scraggly bush nearby.

"It's a figure of speech," Zane explained. "She just said you were handsome."

Pip shook his head, grabbing Zane's hand to continue urging him to the dock. " _Humans nuttier than a fruitcake,_ " the human thought he heard Pipolphi say under his breath.

Once the two of them mounted the jet-ski, Zane once again gently tugged Pip's arms around him. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Pip said excitedly, clinging to the gymnast's back and plastering himself as close as possible to his human.

Zane couldn't help but grin like a giddy schoolgirl as they took off on the jet-ski and the Sepida clung harder to him. Pip wasn't scared this time. He was happy, exhilarated. He was clinging to his human hottie with the odd machine vibrating beneath him. Vibrating in a very distracting way. The sensation seemed to roll up from under him wherever he touched the jet-ski. It tingled against his calves, his thighs, and higher. Pip buried his face in Zane's back, moaning so softly it couldn't be heard over the roar of the motor.

But, the human certainly felt the warmth behind him. When they got back, he lifted the Sepida into his arms as soon as they were indoors and gave him a kiss. "How are you feeling, Pip? Feel better?"

"So better," the alien hummed, wrapping his arms around the big man. "Want you. Vroom thing makes me crazy."

Zane chuckled. "The vibrations of the jet-ski?" He mused aloud. "Hmm, what exactly  _do_ you want of me Pip? Try telling me with words."

" _Hnnn,"_  Pipolphi whined. "I wanna be  _on_  you," the Sepida began breathlessly, having trouble finding the phrases in English he needed. "Mmm, fuck like minks and live happily ever after?" Pip petted Zane's cheek and looked into his eyes. "You should be kissed, and often, by someone who knows how." Pip captured his human's lips and pressed his body close, frustrated by the clothes between them.

"Mmm, yes, that's quite nice," Zane responded as he wrapped his arms around Pip, unwilling to let him move back. "Why don't we take some of that chocolate with us to the bedroom? Have you taste it there."

"Yes," Pip cooed happily, then nuzzled under Zane's chin. "Love my Zay. Love, love."

The human grinned widely as he once again lifted the Sepida into his arms, bridal style that time, and then walked them over to the bedroom. When he settled Pip down on the center of the bed, he fished for a decadent dark chocolate truffle from the bag and handed it to him. "Have a little taste while I get out of these clothes…"

The treat wasn't wrapped, sitting in Pipolphi's palm. It was round and brown, smelling sweet with a tiny hint of bitterness. Pip hazarded a lick but didn't get much of a taste since it was too fast to melt any of the chocolate onto his tongue. It intrigued the Sepida, though. It didn't taste bad, so far. He didn't have any tingling or burning on his tongue, which seemed a good sign that he didn't have an allergy to chocolate. Pip hummed softly, enjoying the show of his human baring himself. All those lean, muscled lines that made Pipolphi's mouth water. The alien nipped a bit off the rounded side of the truffle, pretending he was nibbling the sweet curve of Zane's backside. Pip rolled the chocolate on his tongue, ready to spit it out if his body reacted badly. His eyes widened as the sweet began to melt, allowing the flavor to spread across his tongue.

" _Mmmmm,"_  Pipolphi moaned softly.

At the sound of Pip's melodious voice falling into sultrier tones, Zane's shaft quite literally hardened further before their very eyes, curving upwards along the way. "W-We should get you out of those clothes, as well…" he murmured aloud as he reached over to gently unzip the Sepida's hoodie.

Pipolphi took a larger bite of the truffle, making soft yummy noises as he allowed his human to draw the sleeves down his arms. Zane pressed kisses to warm skin as it was revealed. There was the curve of a shoulder that flowed into the length of upper arm that became the bend of and elbow, then the forearm, the slender wrist, a palm, and delicate fingers. All drew the attention of the taller man's lips, causing Pip's head to fall back as rich sweetness seemed to bloom across his tongue.

The Sepida hadn't realized he'd still been holding his human coloring but felt when it fell away. Pip had been holding such careful control of his chromatophores and iridophores that relaxing that control drew a gasp from his throat. His skin tingled pleasantly as it flowed with shades of blue that rippled over his flesh.

" _Beautiful,"_ the human whispered in reverence as he finally managed to toss the hoodie aside. "Do you like the taste of chocolate?" he asked as he lifted the hem of Pip's tank up and pressed a kiss to his stomach.

"I like chocolate," Pip hummed. " _Love_  you," he added, popping the last of the chocolate in his mouth. He squirmed slightly, the pleasure in his mouth seeming to link with the touch of Zane's lips on his skin. It wasn't an unhappy movement, more like the delicious sensations bubbled out to his muscles and forced him to move.

Zane couldn't help but smile wider when his fingers trailed along the Sepida's live hair as he tugged the shirt off. For a moment, it was as if they wanted to keep his hands in place. He kept one hand threaded within them, gently stroking the follicles as his other hand undid the string on Pip's pants.

The little alien thrust his hips upward, ass lifting from the bed as the fabric pooled loosely around his body. His hardness was obvious, tenting the oversized shorts. The Sepida's hair tentacles wound around itself and Zane's fingers. It wasn't tight, not yet binding into a lascivious braid of arousal.

The human wasted no time in tugging the pants off. With both of them free from clothes, he draped himself over the Sepida and sought Pip's lips. Every time he kissed the Sepida, he realized just how addicted he was to his warmth and touch.

Pipolphi made soft, eager noises, holding as much of his lover as he could, though his arms didn't wrap far around the broad, muscled back. Their differences in height meant that while they were face to face, Pip's groin was well above Zane's. It didn't stop the Sepida from rubbing his hard length against the warm, muscled abdomen.

" _Zay_ ," Pip gasped against the human's lips.

As they pulled away, the human was left with a slight taste of the chocolate truffles that the smaller man had eaten but a moment before. "You taste far better than chocolates to me," Zane murmured as he gave a gentle nip to Pip's webbed ear.

 _{"Zay, please. I want you,"}_  Pipolphi said in his native tongue.  _{"Want you to touch me. Make me feel…}_ His words broke off in a gasp as the human nibbled Pip's throat.

For Zane, it was amazing how certain inflections in Pip's trilling came off just as wanton and sexy as any other language he'd ever heard. "No idea what you just said," He gasped as his hands slid up and down the Sepida's side, marveling at the changes in color. "But, I want to touch you all over...bury myself inside you…"

"Inside," Pipolphi said with a gasp. His slender hand slipped between them to grasp Zane's hardened length. "Please… Inside."

Zane felt his own shaft pulse against Pip's hand as if it were in complete agreement with the petite man. He nodded and quickly set about slicking the Sepida's entrance and making his way inside. Though he tried to do it slowly, the squirming of his partner did not make it an easy task. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly when their movements caused him to slip in the rest of the way faster than he had intended.

"Ok. Very,  _very_  ok," Pip assured. It had felt amazing. There had been a stretch, a pull, and then Pipolphi was deliciously full, so full. It made the Sepida's hair tentacles twist and writhe, twining together.

Zane dove down for another kiss as relief coursed through him. Their first time had been a bit scary since Pip couldn't outright say that he wasn't injured or hurt. Things were different now that the gymnast had affirmations. The taller man gently grinded against his lover's prostate, which was larger than a human's, to see what sounds he could draw forth from the beautiful blue alien.

Pipolphi squeaked and clung to his much bigger lover. A wanton, clicking trill fell from his lips, the tone ascending as Pip writhed in bliss. If the little alien hadn't been utterly lost in desire, he would have turned a mortified mustard color knowing that a nice Sepida boy, like Pip had always  _tried_  to be, could make such a naughty call. Luckily, Pipolphi didn't notice his lustful cries. His body felt heavy with pleasure, braids tight and wrapping across one of Zane's shoulders to join the Sepida's and legs in their efforts to be as close as possible to the well-muscled human.

One of the gymnast's long arms easily reached up to cradle Pip's scalp, fingers digging and rubbing carefully into the skin. "Does it hurt when I do this?" He asked into one of the webbed ears. "Just how sensitive is your scalp?" He prompted as his fingers gently pinched the base of some of his hair strands and then stroked alongside them.

Pipolphi turned a deep, rich sapphire, his body throbbing as he tightened down on Zane's, muscle contractions rippling up and down around the human's rigid length as Pip keened his pleasure, body thrumming with it.

"Ok!" Pip shouted. "Yes, ok!  _More_  ok!"

Zane would have laughed if he wasn't preoccupied with the sensations of the Sepida clinging to him in more ways than one. "Just let me know…" He insisted as he slowly pulled out and back in. "If there's anything you don't like, Pip. Just tell me 'no.'" That being said, he began to rock into the heated depths at a measured pace that almost immediately shifted into a faster rhythm.

Pipolphi felt like he was losing his mind. His skin was so sensitive, every rub of Zane's warmth against his body sent bursts of pleasure straight to his core. Pip's length was achingly hard, slick with his own pre-come where it pressed against the gymnast's stomach.

"Zay!"

The Sepida's body flexed and rolled beneath Zane, slamming the human deeper, harder, and faster inside him as the little alien trilled and gasped beneath him.

Once again, Zane became lost in their movements. He shifted his hold on the smaller man so that he could drive himself even deeper inside. As much as he tried his best not to be too rough, the human was no longer aware of just how hard he thrusted into the Sepida. Every trill and moan caused the gymnast to lose himself further and further into the rampant lust. The human's skin tingled deliciously where the seeds of the Sepida's pre-come streaked his tan skin. It seemed to heat up the human's skin, his blood.

Pipolphi wailed, his body shuddering as, from one moment to the next, he came. It felt like his body turned molten with pleasure, and his vision went in streamers of white and gray. The little alien clung to Zane, holding tight as the orgasm seemed to go on and on.

The human had never experienced such an intense release. Considering the fact that the odd couple had been making love frequently, Zane didn't think he had much of anything left. Yet, there he was, spurting every last drop into the Sepida as if Pip's body were a magnet.

" _Gods,"_ Zane groaned as he heaved in breaths of air. He had a feeling that his next few orgasms would be dry ones. "Pip, you're amazing."

Pipolphi hummed softly, happily. His fingers traced contented patterns on Zane's skin; invisible shapes meant to ward away evil and protect the person. The Sepida's skin tingled pleasantly where his own seed was smeared across skin that was fading from blue to green.

Pip frowned, the green of his flesh still there but not as bright. If the Sepida's skin was tingling, he'd released a decent dose of aphrodisiac. Probably even in Pip's pre-come. Among the Sepida's people, the vigorous sex they'd had would satisfy the push of hormones and chemicals. Pipolphi wasn't sure about the people on this planet, though. There were some species that had a bad reaction to such amounts, even if not ingested. It had been beyond careless for Pip to lose control like that.

He couldn't stop all release of aphrodisiac, but he could certainly limit it and did. All little Sepida were taught to do so. It limited accidental orgies or even injuries. Zane had taken Pip's control and shattered it like a dandelion puff caught in a hurricane. But it had felt so good, so right. Even if Pipolphi could do it over again, and hopefully he'd get the chance, Pip wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself better a second time.

"Zay?" the little alien asked, rubbing his human's muscled shoulder. "I come all over the damn place. You… Hm. Hmm… You not gone crazy? Not going to fall upon me like a beast to steal virtue? Zay brainpan not cracked?"

Zane frowned at Pip's choice of words. "Steal virtue?" He murmured to himself for a moment before realizing what the Sepida meant. "Oh, you mean the aphrodisiac?" He looked down at the mess the two of them made. "I feel ok. I mean, I came harder than usual, and it felt fantastic. But, it doesn't feel like I'm on Viagra or anything. We could go another round if you wanted to, but we could also take a nap instead, so, I guess that's normal for me."

The Sepida blinked his liquid, turquoise eyes slowly, trying to work through Zane's words. The gymnast  _seemed_  alright. It was hard for Pip to tell since they weren't the same species. The buff human certainly didn't seem to be having a severe reaction. That made Pipolphi feel quite a bit better. However, the little alien had a responsibility. Pip had accidentally dosed Zane. The Sepida wouldn't leave the poor human wanting if the effects of Pip's pesky natural chemicals left Zane in need.

"Need  _more_  ok, Zay?" Pipolphi asked sweetly, cupping Zane, not entirely soft yet, in his small hand.

A sensual smile formed on the taller man's face. "Sure, I could go for one more round," He admitted as he gave the Sepida a rather lurid kiss. "What about you, Pip? Do you want to continue?"

" _Continue,"_  Pipolphi purred, rolling the word on his tongue, stretching it into something exotic with his unusual accent. The Sepida smiled, thinking that it was hardly a chore to bring his human lover pleasure again to relieve Zane's need. Pip had a passing thought that he should feel bad about accidentally drugging his lover. The other man didn't seem upset, though. On the contrary, the human seemed happy. It made Pip's skin swirl in shades of blue as the alien's slender fingers stroked up and down Zane's length.

Zane shook his head. "Oh, no...not just  _me_ ," He urged as he shifted them so that the Sepida sat on his lap and he was able to take hold of Pip's shaft, as well. "What would you like, Pip? I could bottom for you if you'd ever wish it."

"Bottom?" the Sepida asked, patting his own deliciously curved backside as his skin swirled with shades of questioning yellow.

"Though I guess I'd have to explain to you what a condom is and how to use it first…" Zane mumbled aloud as he thought. "In any case, however you want to do it, I'm up for it. So, what do you think?"

Pip was having trouble deciphering Zane's English, so he went back to the one word he was pretty sure he understood. Especially when he could feel how hard his human was again. Pipolphi slid from Zane's lap onto his hands and knees in front of the bigger man. The Sepida curved his back, practically presenting his ass to Zane.

"Bottom?" Pip asked, gazing at the gymnast over his shoulder, hints of aroused blue edging the swirls of yellow painting the alien's skin.

The Adam's apple on Zane's neck bobbed as he swallowed hard. The mere sight of the Sepida in that position seemed to cause more blood to flow south than he could have imagined. "Right. Yes," he responded as he moved to kneel between the petite man's legs. "I'll explain reverse positions another time."

The human wasted no time in working his way back into the Sepida's heated entrance. One of his large hands slid up Pip's curved spine until his entire arm was all but engulfed in colorful, active hair strands.  _"So beautiful…"_ he muttered aloud. He couldn't help but marvel at the shifting colors that created different patterns all the time.

Beautiful. Pip knew that word. It seemed a perfect description for what they were doing, what they were together. It was in the sensation of Zane filing him, the touch of warm skin, the emotions and pleasure that played out in dancing colors on the Sepida's skin. It was beautiful.

"Yes," Pip agreed in his soft, lilting voice, then shoved his body back, taking all of Zane deep and hard.

As the two of them began yet another dance in discovering more about one another's bodies, not many other words were exchanged between them vocally. The words were, instead, communicated through their movements, their moans, and the sharing of pleasure. At some point in their activities, Zane tugged the Sepida against the front of his chest so that the two of them were in a kneeling position. He continued to piston into the Sepida's warmth as one of his hands kept Pip in place against his chest, and the other took hold of the alien's already familiar shaft to stroke it along the way.

"Zay!" Pip gasped, rolling his body sinuously, taking the thick length deeper inside him, and then thrusting into Zane's wonderful grasp. Over and over, until he lost the rhythm. Pipolphi shuddered, crying out as he spilled himself into his human's stroking hands. The Sepida controlled his body, keeping himself from giving his lover another dose of aphrodisiac.

After the initial warmth of the spray of the Sepida's seed on his hand, the tingling inner sensation that Zane had felt previously did not accompany it. Later on, he would wonder why and when Pip's body released those aphrodisiac chemicals. But, at that moment, his mind was blissfully clear of anything other than the pleasure of releasing deep inside his lover.

" _Pip!"_ the human hissed as he came. That particular time, he didn't release as much fluid as usual. If he were to compare his current orgasm to the last one, he knew the previous one to be more intense and less controlled. But, the intensity level didn't matter to him as much as the intimacy of holding the Sepida against him. The warmth shared between them was irreplaceable to him.

Pipolphi went limp in his lover's arms, eyelids fluttering over those alien, pupil-less turquoise orbs.

"Zay," Pip said softly, beginning to fall asleep before Zane had a chance to lower the colorful alien to the blankets. " _Love, Zay,"_ the Sepida whispered, his breathing becoming slow and even as he passed out trustingly in his human's arms.

Zane felt as if a hand had gently squeezed his heart at the soft confession. He pressed a kiss to the top of the Sepida's head and rearranged them both so that they laid down more comfortably. Once there, with the warmth of the petite man against him, the gymnast couldn't deny that he felt the same.

" _Love you too, Pip,"_ he whispered before closing his eyes to also rest.


	9. 09

A few days passed in a similar manner. Zane would show Pip around some of the places on the mainland. The Sepida said that the shops around the docks reminded him of something he called a "spaceport." The gymnast tried to ask him more details about it, but it was still quite difficult for Pip to figure out how to say what he wanted to say in English. There were no helpful translation guides like there would be for another Earthian language. Zane had bought more movies while they had been out and about, to add them to the ship computer's database. They hadn't noticed much of an improvement in Pip's English, although the Sepida learned more words that related to romance and sex. Due to that, Pipolphi considered the attempt a success. Overall, however, communication was a struggle that left Zane frustrated and Pip turning unpleasant colors.

The language barriers made cultural barriers more difficult to overcome. But Zane's patient, gentle, easy-going nature combined with Pip simply being Pip seemed to manage misunderstandings that might have blown up with another couple.

The cultural divide came to a head one day when they'd gone back to the mainland. Pipolphi had gotten very good at making his coloring look human and not slip up if his emotions became strong or if something startled him. But when the Sepida saw a little girl who couldn't have been older than six with her long hair done up in intricate braids, Pip turned snow white with shock. He quickly got control of himself, looking closer. The child was holding a man's hand, swinging their clasped hands as they walked. Pipolphi frowned. Maybe Pip was wrong, and it was a very small adult?

The alien tugged Zane's sleeve and gestured to the girl. "Kiddo? Baby?"

"Yes, she's a child," Zane explained. The tall gymnast entertained the idea of them adopting a child one day and became lost in that daydream for a good second. "Isn't she just adorable? Would you ever like to adopt someday, Pip?"

"Adopt someday?" the little Sepida said, obviously distracted as he tucked himself behind Zane and peered suspiciously at the girl, who had sat on a bench to eat ice cream with her feet kicking slowly. Pipolphi's liquid turquoise eyes turned to the man sitting next to her. The man didn't  _look_  like a villain. It made Pip's hearts clench to think that such wickedness didn't show on the outside. Evil should  _look_  evil. There should be some nefarious mark. But he just looked like a human man, a nice man. The Sepida shuddered, looking around. Why was no one else  _helping_ her? Didn't they see how the man flaunted the poor little thing like some cheap spaceport whore?

Zane frowned at how tense his partner became. "Pip, is everything alright? What's wrong?" He followed the Sepida's gaze to the father and daughter. "She's fine. She's got her dad watching her right there."

"Dad?  _Father_?" Pipolphi jerked as though he'd been struck. The petite alien had to struggle not to let his skin flow in the reds and oranges of a challenge-display.  _"Zay, he's a bad motherfucker!"_  Pip hissed. "See what he does? How make people see?" Pilpolphi gestured at his own head, going as far as reaching under the hood to tug at his hair tentacles which were appropriately loose, even though they were covered.

Zane couldn't be more confused. "He seems like a decent enough dad to me...what is he doing that upsets you so much?"

Pip groaned in frustration. Was his sweet human _blind_?

Zane allowed himself to be dragged by his mysterious alien into a small alley where they were mostly hidden. Pipolphi kept peeking around to keep the father and daughter in sight. Zane suddenly wanted to keep an eye on the pair as well. What had the lovely Sepida seen that he hadn't?

Pip peeked around once more before ducking back out of sight, tugging the hood off his head. He fought not to turn some awkward, embarrassed color for what he was about to do. In public, no less. At least no one was looking. Pip glanced around once more before allowing his hair tentacles to wind into braids similar to the ones that poor child had.

" _Fuck!"_ Pipolphi whispered intently, pointing at the braids. " _Like this, fuck me. Fuck me. Deep, hard. Take me now, you rowdy beast."_  The look in the Sepida's eyes was intense, the angry, serious tone and expression not at all matching the words.

The alien thought the father and daughter were a  _couple._ Why did Pip think such a thing about the two? Zane just couldn't figure it out. "Come with me," He urged as they walked even further into the alley. "What is it that you're seeing that I'm not, Pip? Why do you think they would have  _that_ kind of relationship?" He asked softly. "Tell me quietly."

Pipolphi whined in frustration but went along. He'd need his human's strength to  _save_  the little one.

"Hair," Pip said, a simple word Zane had taught him. The Sepida pointed to his head tentacles, allowing them to unwind to fall loose and limp around his shoulders. It was easy. They seemed to want out of the braids. Pip wasn't feeling sexy in the least. "This film is rated G, for general audiences." He allowed his hair tentacles to come together a bit more, not winding up, but more like a real hairstyle with waves. "PG." The tentacles moved again, coming together fully, draping like a long simple braid over the Sepida's shoulder where Zane could see it easily. "R." Pipolphi took a deep breath and forced his tentacles into a set of complicated braids similar to the ones atop the smiling little girl's head. Pip pointed at them emphatically. "NC-17. For  _mature audiences_." An enraged chirp fell from his anger-tightened lips.  _"Strong sexual content!"_

The Sepida released his tentacles, shaking his head to make the thin tentacles unwind faster. Pip wanted a shower. He felt dirty like it would be worth the discomfort of his skin's allergic reaction to scrub himself tips to toes with Zane's harsh human soap. Pipolphi pulled the hood over his hair tentacles again, though they were trying to flare with the alien's agitation. Zane allowed himself to be dragged back to the edge of the alley, where the father and daughter could be seen again. The man was wiping her ice cream smeared face with a napkin as they both laughed.

Pipolphi trembled with rage, taking a step forward, unable to stand to see the horrible man touch the poor little thing. It was hard for the Sepida to determine the child's age. Humans were too different from Pip's people. But he  _knew_  it was only a child. That was enough for Pipolphi. It didn't matter if the human man was bigger than Pip, that the father could no doubt break the Sepida in half. Pipolphi couldn't stand it anymore. He began to march forward, terrified, but resolved to do  _something_  to help.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Zane intervened as he quickly scooped Pip up into his arms, to the surprise of the seated father and child. "Excuse us!" The human then quickly brought the Sepida over to the men's restroom before setting him back down. "Wait, let me explain…" He took a deep breath as he thought of the best way to tell his lover about Earthian hairstyles and their  _lack_ of connotations. He had never seen the Sepida so upset. The notion was rooted in concern over an innocent little girl, which was quite admirable.

"It's rated NC-17 to  _Sepida_...here, on Earth, it's rated G. Heck, it's rated E, for  _everyone,_ " Zane insisted. "The father and daughter are  _not_ doing any NC-17 things, believe me." He tried his best to show the truth of his words through his eyes. "You trust me, don't you? I would never allow such horrible things to happen to a child if I were in any position to stop it."

Pipolphi  _thought_  he was getting the gist of Zane's words, but he wanted to be certain. He tugged back his hood and let his hair twine into braids again. Luckily there was no one in the restroom to see. Pip was too intent on the issue at hand.

" _E?_ " the Sepida asked, the disbelief clear in his voice. "For  _babies?_ "

"To everyone here, yes," Zane nodded. "Though, I have to admit that on  _you_ , they're quite sexy."

Pip blushed, which didn't come out quite right on his false human skin tone, turning his cheeks purple for a moment. Then the little alien had a thought and groaned.

"I almost punch his lights out, Zay! Poor daddy having fun with kiddo and crazy come knock his block off!" Pip's tentacles unwound. A lock of them grabbed his hood and pulled it up and over his head to hide his face completely. The Sepida covered his hands in his sleeves and hugged himself tightly.

"Hey, it's ok! You didn't know," the taller man insisted as he tugged the Sepida into a hug. "It could have happened to anyone. Besides, you only wanted the little girl to be  _safe_. I really admire that you wanted to jump in and help."

"Pip not help anyway," the Sepida said, his voice muffled by the cloth over his face. "Daddy big. Squash me like a bug." The sigh was heavy enough it was audible through the hood. "Little puddle of silly Pip splatted on sidewalk."

Before Zane could respond, Pipolphi's hood pulled back, helped along by his thin tentacles. The little alien peeked up at Zane with huge, liquid turquoise eyes, the lack of pupil almost making him appear blind. But there was too much focus there to think the Sepida couldn't see. Pip still looked unhappy, but there was an edge of hope in his face, the curve of his full lips. As though it was difficult, but Pipolphi was making a conscious decision not to dwell too much on his bad feelings. He could file it as a learning experience since no harm was done. He didn't need to flog himself for his mistake. Pip wasn't sure he could have done so without Zane being so sweet and supportive.

"I disagree," Zane countered. "If anything, this situation taught me something new and important about you and Sepida in general…" The human leaned down to whisper into Pip's concealed, webbed ear. "Braids are really,  _really_ sexy."

The Sepida's breath left him in a rush as his body tightened with sudden, unexpected arousal. His hair, which had been limp and straight moments before, began to wind around itself. Pip reached out, clinging to Zane's shirt, unsure his legs would hold him. All his blood seemed to suddenly leave his brain and flood south. All because of a single whispered sentence and Zane's breath against his ear.

A long set of arms immediately wrapped around the Sepida as Zane quickly reacted. "You alright there, Pip?" He asked. The first thought that came to him was that the petite alien might be dehydrated. "Do you need some water?" But, then, the human took note of how Pip's hair strands began to wind up. He touched one of the twined segments. "Do these also mean that you're aroused?"

Pip shivered. A tendril wound around the human's fingers. The slender tentacle tightened as the rest twined into tighter braids.

" _Nnn, 'roused,"_  the little Sepida whimpered, pressing against Zane hard enough that the gymnast could feel Pip's excitement through their clothes.

The taller man mentally cursed. He looked around, but there was no way that he would take the Sepida in a public bathroom stall that anyone could walk in and hear them. On the other hand, they were still on the mainland and it would take a good little while to get back home.

"Wait, Pip, not here," He urged gently as he made up his mind. "I have an idea, come with me." He took hold of his partner's hand and quickly made his way to the nearest hotel. "I first came here back when I was still competing and fell in love with the place. That's part of the reason I took up residence near here…"

The gymnast had never really splurged for himself, so he was easily able to pay for one of the better rooms. The inside of the room almost appeared like the inside of a house or an apartment. The bed was massive and featured a canopy. The balcony was large and spacious, looking out into the ocean. The room even featured an indoor hot tub, which Zane immediately pointed out to Pip.

"Would you like to try it out?" The slate-eyed man prompted.

"Try out Zay, too?" Pipolphi asked, pressing himself as close to his human as possible. His hair was nearly painful; it had twined so tight. But it was a delicious sting that made the Sepida heavy-lidded and his voice a trilling purr.

Now that Zane  _knew_ what the tightly-braided hair meant, he saw it in a completely different light. Pip with braids from that moment on meant that the taller man would drop just about everything to dote on the petite alien. He nodded repeatedly. "Absolutely. Yes. Zay  _definitely_ try out, too," he agreed as he made a conscious effort not to allow the drool pooling in his mouth to overflow.

Pip pulled an arm out of one sleeve but seemed to struggle with the other since the first arm was lost in the oversized hoodie. The little alien humphed in frustration and ducked his head inside, as though looking for where things had gone wrong. It was surprisingly dark inside his clothes, and he let out a startled yip. Pip tried to get his head back through the hole but missed.

"Zay?" the Sepida called, his voice muffled as Pip reached his only free arm in the direction Pip remembered his lover had been. "Clothes mean to me. I don't do fashion."

The gymnast wasted no time in extricating the Sepida from the offending articles of clothing. "I know. They  _are_ mean, aren't they?" he responded as he then began to take off his own clothes. "I'm very grateful that you've been using them while we're out in public. Thank you for all your hard work."

"I would do anything for you, sir." Pip's soft voice was breathy as his gaze traced the muscled curves and planes of the gymnast's body. "You transfix me." The Sepida licked his lips. "Quite."

"The same goes for you," Zane admitted as he tugged the Sepida flush against him. "I'm  _more_  than transfixed with you." He then glanced towards the water and stepped into it before turning towards Pip to help him in. "Now, this water is actually  _warm._ So, be prepared to feel that."

The Sepida followed trustingly, holding his lover's hands. Pip stepped in and squeaked, Zane suddenly found himself standing in the jacuzzi with a petite alien wrapped around him. Pip was so small and light. It pulled at something in Zane's chest, a need to cherish, love, and protect the Sepida. Pipolphi looked down at the water suspiciously but snuck one leg down to touch a toe into the water. His skin was a pale orange. Zane couldn't help thinking his lover was the same color as a dreamsicle.

"Ah, warm," Pip said with a brilliant smile, the orange shifting to light green. He splashed his toes in the water before easing his foot down into that heat. His other leg stayed wrapped around his human." Nice," Pip purred.

"Let me know if it's too hot," Zane insisted as he trailed his fingers along the smaller man's back. "We can always just go into the bathtub instead."

"I like hot bathtub," Pip said dreamily, waving his foot around in the swirling water. "Feels nice." The little alien let his other foot down slowly, sliding down the back of Zane's leg. Pip trilled a purr when he had both feet dabbling in the water, utterly trusting that his lover would hold him up.

A relieved smile came across the human's face. "I'm glad. The reason I chose this room in the first place was for you to try it out. Does the water change temperature where you're from?" He asked in curiosity.

"Like hot, cold change?" Pip asked. "Temperature is hot cold?"

Zane nodded.

"Mmm, swim far down, certain place. Water hot. Very hot. From hot underground, underwater. Safe because scary things don't like hot." Pip giggled. "Sepida get hot and bothered."

The tall man swallowed hard. "Hot and bothered, you say?" He confirmed. "Have you ever peeked at other Sepida touching each other? Show me."

Pipolphi squeaked, several locks of his hair freeing themselves to hide the Sepida's face. Pip's wide turquoise eyes peeked at Zane from the little alien's terrible hiding spot. The Sepida couldn't help a soft giggle.

"I maybe watch Sepida, since nobody touch me." Pip snorted another giggle as he splashed his feet in the water and looked up at his positively enormous human. "Don't feel too tall with Zay. And Zay touch me very nicely. Hnnn." Pip's hair drew back, revealing his heart-shaped face. "When like, ahhhmm…" He tried to remember the word, then grinned. "When like cuttlefishies, hot and bothered Sepida all tangled up and rubbing everywhere until make a mess." Pip hid his face in Zane's chest. "Come and ink everywhere." The Sepida took a shuddering breath. "But could show touches when Sepida  _not_  like cuttlefish. Could touch and show? Sit in hot bathtub and see if you like it as much as overheated Sepida?"

Zane immediately sat down and nodded almost desperately. He was fascinated with the fact that Sepida seemed to enjoy touching one another in both forms. The more he tried to think about the little cuttlefish-formed Sepida huddling all together, the more perverted he felt. The imagery in his mind was akin to Japanese tentacle porn.

"Sepida like cuddles," Pipolphi explained, practically purring as he draped himself across the gymnast's much larger body. "Not just hands, everything to everything." The little alien showed what he meant by curling close to Zane. Pip nuzzled his human's shoulder, slowly and gently rubbing his cheeks against the tan, warm skin like a cat. The Sepida's chest was pressed tight to Zane's like Pip wanted to be closer than the skin separating them would allow. Pip felt a strange tension slip out of him. The Sepida hadn't realized he'd been holding it within him until it left him. It had been a slow, painful coiling in his heart that had spread to the rest of his body.

It had tightened unpleasantly with every rejection Pipolphi had endured with an embarrassed smile, every time the other Sepida had paired off, and Pip had stood alone and each time he'd swum in the heated waters and he only had his own tentacles or hands to pleasure himself with. Tilly had tried to help. They'd cuddled often, but their relationship was brotherly and not like lovers. A shuddering sigh rolled through the petite form holding itself so close to Zane. It felt so good, so perfect, so  _right_. Pip wasn't sure if it was the warm water or the man he clung to that was making the alien feel so languidly happy that Pip's skin rolled in green and blue waves.

"I  _like_  everything to everything cuddles," Zane confessed as his arms wrapped around the Sepida and he nuzzled the top of Pip's head. "I like them  _very_ much. Though, I wish I could do more...my hair can't do anything on its own, sadly." He pressed his lips to the Sepida's forehead and just about every inch of his face. "But, I can  _kiss_ you all over. I can touch you all over...and we can cuddle like this whenever you wish."

"For realsies?" Pip asked, looking up with delighted wonder on his face. The little Sepida trilled happily, practically wallowing against Zane's body. It was like Pip had been hungry, starving to death slowly, so slowly that he hadn't even known that it was happening. He'd been so hungry for another body against his own, hands to touch him gently, someone to feel him, to  _know_  him. Zane's skin against Pip's own, the man's fingers trailing in winding nonsense patterns over the Sepida's back and arms, the soft kisses to Pip's temples and cheeks were filling up something inside Pip that was more satisfying than any meal. Pipolphi shuddered, sucking in a trembling breath.

The human gazed in fascination as the Sepida's skin began to swirl in shades he hadn't seen before. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Pip's lips and observed the colors once more. "Blues and greens mean you're happy, right?" He asked, seeking affirmation. "You make  _me_  very happy, too, Pip."

The little alien chirped and flung his arms around Zane's neck, clinging to the much bigger man.

"Mine," Pipolphi said, his voice choked with emotion. "I keep you. Always,  _always_  keep. Love you, Zay. Too good to be true, but I keep you forevers and evers."

"I'd like nothing more than for you to keep me," the human responded with a grin. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled so goofily. The petite alien had reduced him to pure glee. "I love you too, Pip."

The Sepida buried his face in the crook of Zane's neck and made a noise that was an oddly musical combination of a trill, giggle, and squeak. It was an obviously happy noise that pulled a warm chuckled from Zane that rumbled pleasantly under Pip's cheek. Pip pulled in a deep breath and let it out, the warmth of the bubbling water around them going to his head faster than if he'd chugged half a bottle of whiskey.

"Zayyyyyyy," Pip hummed, blinking slowly. "You're pretty as a picture," the Sepida drawled, wiggling into a more comfortable position. He stroked the well-built gymnast's impressive bicep, over a rounded deltoid, to the defined pectoral and the pebbled nipple at its center. "You have nice bump places. Like your body bumps and places between bumps. Bigger bumps are great, but little bumps are the bestest," Pipolphi exclaimed seriously, dipping his head to kiss the nipple.

Zane's breath hitched. He quickly lifted the Sepida onto the edge of the tub and knelt in the water so that they lined up face to face. He wanted to tell the petite alien similar things. He wanted to explain just how beautiful he felt Pipolphi to be. But, as soon as his large hands slid up slippery blue thighs and up the Sepida's back, he became lost in lust. He closed the space between them in a rough grind and claimed Pip's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hnnnn," Pip hummed as he fell into the kiss, pressing himself tightly to Zane. The Sepida would have fallen right back into the water if Zane hadn't been holding him so close. Their height difference was great enough that even with Zane's head bent down to meet Pip's lips, the human's rigid length was mostly rubbing Pipolphi's thighs. The human was big and long, however, and Pip gasped when Zane shifted, and the warm hard tip of the larger man nudged Pip's balls and the base of the Sepida's equally rigid cock.

" _I want you, Pip,"_ The human whispered into a webbed ear before gently biting and sucking on the tip. "Can we?"

"Pretty please, yes." Pip tipped his head, offering himself up to the nibbles that sent happy tingles south. "Zay feels so goooooood. Want to feel…" The Sepida arched, pressing Zane's length harder against him. "All big and wide and pushing all in."

Having expected that they would, Zane had tucked a tube of lube into his pants pocket, which he all but desperately reached for and dug out. Tossing the pants back aside, he poured the product onto his fingers and immediately slid them into the Sepida's entrance, which was warmer than usual due to the water he had been soaking it minutes before. As he stretched his lover, Zane kissed and sucked on the offered neck.

Pipolphi keened, bucking in his lover's arms. The Sepida felt half-crazed, a delicious haze muddling his head. He had a fleeting thought to thank all higher powers for Zane's talented mouth and hands and other, lower things.

" _Close,_ " Pip was able to gasp out, his braids coiling impossibly tight as he said the word he'd heard several times on Zane's lips moments before the human had found his completion.

Zane felt the same as he finally breached the Sepida's entrance with his ridiculously hardened shaft. He couldn't remember the last time he had entered anyone and risked cumming on the spot, and yet, there he was. The taller man kept as still as possible, lodged deep inside.

Pip whimpered and wriggled, lips parted and eyes clenched tight as his body also clenched and released spasmodically around the thickness spearing him. The Sepida felt so full, stretched wide, the tip touching him deep inside him. Added to that was the sensation of being surrounded by his human. Big strong arms encircled him, Zane's broad chest and shoulders blocking Pipolphi's view of anything but the man above him. Not that the little alien wanted to see anything else.

" _Zay,_ " Pip cried out, his tone begging.

The taller man wrapped his arms around the Sepida and gently tugged him back into the water as he leaned back on his knees and gave a nimble thrust upwards. After some readjustment, the gymnast found a steady pace of rocking into the petite man's heat. It wasn't long before he increased the speed of his movements.

Pip gripped Zane's shoulders and shoved himself down onto his lover's next thrust. It stole the Sepida's breath, his head falling back, his braids trailing in the hot, bubbling water. Pip did it again, and again, spreading his thighs wider as he fought to take all of Zane as deep and hard as he could. Pipolphi would have sworn he could feel the chromatophores beneath his skin pulsing as they turned him deep shades of blue that shifted across his skin like ink dropped in water, the color becoming more and more intense as Pip thought he might lose his poor mind in wanton need and pleasure. The Sepida was getting dizzy from it all. The only thing that kept him from falling back into the water was his hold on Zane's shoulders and the human's hands-on Pip's body, urging him up and down in an increasing tempo that was sending splashes of water over the edge of the jacuzzi and onto the floor.

The sight of the Sepida in such rapture was the most beautiful and sensual thing Zane had ever seen. He changed his hold so that he supported most of Pip's weight with one arm while he used the other arm to gently squeeze and tug one of his lover's braids.  _"Gorgeous,"_  he hissed. "Just...gorgeous."

{" _Zay_ , f-fuck yes,"} Pip babbled in his birth language. {"Pull my braids. Damn, when they teased me that I would never have anyone to yank on them, I thought they were crazy. Thought they were telling me stupid things. I mean that would hurt, but it feels so good when you do it. Doesn't hurt at all."} Pipolphi never stopped moving, meeting every thrust Zane gave him. {"Please, don't stop. Please, please, please."}

"No idea what you're saying," Zane gasped as he began to angle his thrusts along the Sepida's prostate. "But, it sounds like these," He said as he took hold of two braids and gently squeezed and tugged them at the same time. "Must feel good."

Pip keened in pleasure, risking holding on with only one hand so he could reach down and grip his own erection. He was so hard it almost hurt. Pip squeezed himself at the base, trying to make himself last. Even if it gave him an aneurysm, which seemed like a definite possibility with how the Sepida was feeling, it would be so very worth it.

" _I wonder,"_  The human whispered. He continued to take different segments of braids to gently tug them. Then, he leaned down to gently take one of the braids between his teeth in a gentle bite.

Pip squeaked, sucking in a breath. His body went rigid as the sensation of Zane's careful nip shot straight to his core. Pipolphi gripped himself tight, but it was no use. The orgasm ripped through him so violently that Zane had to let go of his gentle bite to avoid hurting his sweet little lover. Pipolphi keened as he spasmed around the hot, hard length spearing him. The Sepida finally had to let go of his own erection. When he did, he spilled into the swirling water. Zane's strong arms were the only thing that kept Pip from thoroughly dunking himself as the trembling alien control.

" _Pip!"_  Zane groaned, helpless to the rolling sensations that kept his flesh captive within the Sepida's depths. He followed the petite alien into bliss, shooting his release deep inside as he carefully held them both above the water. "A-Are you ok?" He asked.

The question wasn't unfounded. Pipolphi was nearly boneless in the man's arms, eyes closed, his slender tentacles slowly uncoiling from their braids to wave in the bubbling water. Pip's skin was shifting from deep blue to alternating bands of deep lilac and pale green. His breaths were deep and shuddering as Pip tried desperately to blink his eyes open. Had Zane said something?

" _Hnnn?"_  was the best the wrung out alien could manage.

Zane gently stroked the side of Pip's face. "Are you ok?" he asked again, softly.

"Zay." Pip struggled to lift a hand to pat the man's cheek softly. "You did a good job. I think you deserve a balloon."

The taller man couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly, Pip, I think the one who deserves a balloon is  _you,_ " he admitted. "You deserve a  _lot_ more than just a balloon."

Zane found a soft terry cloth to help clean them both up and then lifted the Sepida out of the water. He dried himself off and watched in fascination as the petite man rubbed at his own blue-green skin with just his hands. Pip didn't really need drying, not in the same way humans did.

"Let's get some rest," the human suggested as he motioned towards the large hotel bed.

"Can't walk," Pip said sleepily, blinking slowly and holding his arms out to Zane. "Help?"

The gymnast didn't hesitate to lift the Sepida into his arms and carry him to bed.


	10. 10

An English Setter padded along the stiff, partially wet sand in an almost regal manner as he approached the hooded Sepida on the beach. His fur was mostly white with brown spots that ran down the upper part of his body. The patterns nearly looked like freckles along his face when the Setter looked straight ahead. His left ear was completely brown, and his eyes were a golden brown that was a shade lighter than the brown on his fur.

_Louie was strong. He was a protector. Zane adopted Louie, then Little Salty Pup. Salty Pup was nice to lick because he was, well, salty. Yum. Louie had to hold himself back from giving the little one tongue baths. Louie would steal licks whenever he could, though, now that Little Salty Pup didn't make scared noises every time Louie stole a taste. Salty Pup was scared of everything. He knew Little Salty Pup wasn't really a pup, just a runt. Not like Zane. Zane was a big strong leader. Salty Pup was little and obviously much, much smaller than Louie. Louie was big and strong like his leader. Even though Salty Pup wasn't a pup, Louie was careful of him like one. Zane was careful, too, but definitely didn't treat Pup like a pup._

_Salty Pup had definitely reached maturity and seemed to always be in heat._

_Poor thing._

_Louie heard Salty Pup's mating calls regularly. He peeked in sometimes to make sure Zane and Salty Pup were okay and would end up simply cocking his head to the side and staring in confusion. They would never be able to make puppies doing it like_ _**that** _ _._

_Maybe Salty Pup was a young adult and would learn how to do it eventually? Louie had tried to demonstrate to Salty Pup how it was done one day with Louie's favorite Big Snuggle Bear. Louie was sure the poor pup was learning_ _**something** _ _with how big Pup's eyes got. But then Zane told Louie "No!" very loudly. Maybe Zane likes how Pup does it, even if it is strange?_

_Every day, Louie laid down outside and guarded Zane and Salty Pup while they slept. They were his people, and he loved them._

_Louie looked over at Salty Pup, who was sitting obediently, so Louie was close enough to watch over him. Louie sat, tail swishing the sand, thinking. Zane was a Bringer of Yummies. Louie sometimes caught or found things to eat. Sometimes he barfed them up later, but that was okay. Louie hadn't seen Little Salty Pup find any of his own food. That was concerning. Salty Pup was small, but matured, and should be able to hunt._

_Movement caught Louie's eyes, and Louie knew what he needed to do._

While Pipolphi wiggled his toes as the edge of the water flowed over them, he caught sight of Zane's pet hopping into the water and swimming around. Though he was still learning about dogs in general and their habits, this was the first time that he saw just how much Louie seemed to enjoy the water. How curious that a terrestrial carnivore such as Louie seemed to enjoy water just as much as his own kind. The creature was amazing, all muscles and long legs and soft fur. Pip had to admit that, when he could get his courage up, Louie was amazing to pet. Even if the big, white, pointy teeth were a bit terrifying.

Louie suddenly bounded over to Pip, sending the little Sepida's heart into his throat. Pipolphi forced himself to stay still as the powerful carnivore barreled at him. Louie skidded to a stop a few feet away, tail waving like a damp flag. The beast's eyes were sparkling, and Louie was fairly vibrating with excited joy.

{"Y-yes, Louie?"} Pip said politely.

The dog bounced a step closer and spat something on the sand between them. Louie had held it very, very carefully in his mouth to keep from getting pinched. He'd had no desire to end up with a sore lip or tongue.

Pip peered at the small, shelled, crawling thing on the sand. It looked so much like some of the shelled, bottom-dwelling animals that could be found on the Sepida's home world's beaches or ocean floor. It made Pipolphi smile brilliantly, warming his hearts. Even so far from home, things weren't so different on this strange, unfamiliar planet. There were commonalities to be found if one looked deep enough.

Even though Pip and Zane were so different, so alien to each other, there was so much common ground.

Like love. Love was universal.

{"I think I've misjudged you, Louie,"} Pip mused aloud as the beast nosed the little crab. {"How did you know just what I didn't know I needed? Thank you, friend."}

Louie promptly forgot the crab as Pip leaned over to hug the wet, sand-covered dog. The crab took the opportunity to beat a hasty retreat into the lapping waves.

_Salty Pup's happiness made Louie happy. If the Pup had trouble hunting, then he'd eagerly continue to feed him himself._

In the distance, a sheen rolled over what appeared to be the invisible outline of the ship. Pip's eyes widened as he turned his gaze towards it. Once again, a rolling band of light slid over the outline of the ship. Pip jumped up and bolted toward the ship. A message. Someone had sent a message. It could be nothing. It might be some automated message about avoiding some star system that had become dangerous to civilians, something from his parents checking in on him, or even a wrong number.

It could be Tilly…or Tilly's mom wondering where Pip was when they'd found his best friend's dead body, wondering why Pipolphi hadn't been there to protect him like Tilbei had protected Pip so many times.

" **Zay!** " the Sepida shouted, his skin wavering between bright pink and sickly gray, needing his lover with him right then but unwilling to take the time to detour to the little house.

Both Zane and Louie immediately rushed to Pip's side upon hearing his distress. The English Setter gave a concerned bark, and Zane was breathing heavily by the time he reached the Sepida. The human immediately looked the petite alien over.

"Is everything ok? Did you get stung by a jellyfish?" Zane asked in one rushed breath.

"Call," Pip told him quickly, opening the hatch to his ship and rushing inside with Zane and Louie on his heels. "I got a call. Leave a message at the tone. Scared. Scared for Tilly." The Sepida hurried onto the small bridge and sat at the controls, pulling up the message.

 _{"Incoming message from Inture Relay, Section 5,"}_ the computer relayed.  _{"Apparent distortion,"}_  it warned before playing the message. _ **{"**_ _ **Pip...Tilly! I got...Hunnars. Don't...port."**_ **}** Static followed for several seconds.  _ **{"Message...no...okay!"}**_

{Not okay!?} Pip gasped, the pink and grey hues interchanging rapidly across his skin. He turned towards his gentle giant, tears brimming in his eyes as he tugged on the hem of Zane's shirt. "Zay! Tilly not okay! This is madness!" He tried to explain.

"Something's wrong with your friend?" Zane concluded. "Then you have to go to her! Need me to come with you to help?"

"Stay with me? Save Tilly from Hunnars?" Pip said hopefully. "Come to kick some bad guy ass?"

Zane gave the Sepida a firm nod. "Of course I'll come with you. We'll save your friend." He agreed. Movement near their legs alerted him to Louie. "Is it possible to bring Louie with us, too?"

As much as the gymnast loved the English Setter that he had raised since he was a puppy, he'd rather that the canine be safe. He also knew a few trustworthy students of his that could take care of Louie if it was necessary to leave him behind. Would they even be able to find food for him in space?

"Yes, Louie can come. Of course." Pip blinked. He'd just assumed Louie would come, too. Which was terrible of him. What if Louie had friends he would miss? Zane had said Louie was adopted and the alien had gathered such things meant that Louie had no biological family and Zane was the dog's family, now. Pipolphi hadn't heard anything about the canine having an occupation besides as a companion or perhaps guard for Zane. Pip had seen Louie patrolling the area around the house and keeping a protective eye on Zane and even Pipolphi. The Sepida felt a pang in his hearts, realizing he'd miss Louie if they left the beast behind. Pip turned an uncertain orange as he crouched in front of Louie. "Want to come, Louie? You have things that make you stay? Would be honored if Louie can come with us. Don't know when come back. Understand if Louie has to stay. Big decision. You need time to think about it?"

_Louie didn't know what was going on. But, he felt the tension and concern from Salty Pup. To try to dispel some of that concern, he began to lick the Sepida's face._

_The canine would do everything he could to protect the little one. The Pup should not be afraid._

"Well, I guess that answers that," Zane responded with a chuckle. "Louie doesn't seem to want to part with you, either, Pip."

The Sepida was overcome with relief that he wouldn't have to say goodbye to the strangely endearing beast and that Zane and Louie wouldn't be parted because of Pip. Pipolphi flung his arms around Louie, who was still damp and sandy but Pip didn't care. The Sepida's skin showed his happy relief, the orange replaced by starbursts of white and green flashing across Pip's skin like fireworks in the sky.

"Go soon?" Pip asked, looking up at Zane. "Get your things, make arrangements, go save the day?"

"Got it!" Zane responded as he rushed out of the ship and began to pack. He began with food, both for himself and for Louie. He figured that if Pip were fine eating certain foods on Earth, then both he and Louie would surely find something that they could safely eat in space.

For the time being, however, the human brought as much imperishable food as he could find for their journey. In the case of clothing, he only brought along everything that was fairly new. The shoes and some of his coats were of a decent enough quality to last for a good few years. His final bags were packed with general toiletries like razors, a toothbrush, shaving cream, and Louie's shampoo. He almost forgot to bring along Louie's favorite bear, but the Setter began to drag it along himself as if he knew that they were going someplace far.

It was amazing how fast two people could stuff bags and pack when it was an emergency. Barely an hour later, the three of them were set and ready for take-off. The only time concession they'd made was for Zane to give Louie a quick bath. Having a dirty dog with them in close quarters for however long space travel to their destination took seemed like something to avoid. While Zane took Louie to clean up, Pip checked on the state of the ship. All important systems were repaired. There were still some minor things that were being repaired, but nothing that would keep them out of the sky.

Zane then approached Pip with a freshly groomed Louie. "Are we ready?"

Pip nodded as he urged the human to sit beside him.  _"I am one with the Force. The Force is with me,"_ he muttered to himself as if in encouragement. The Sepida took a deep breath and nodded decisively. He could do this.  _They_  could do this. With Zane with him, Pip thought he could do almost anything. Tilly would be alright; he had to be. Pipolphi tapped a screen causing a small jump seat to pop out from the wall next to the console. "Buckle up, Louie. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Well, not really. Maybe it would rumble a bit exiting the atmosphere and jumping closer to the space port. The shock absorbers were excellent, and the report had said they were completely repaired. Just in case, though, it was better for Louie and Zane to be prepared for the possibility.

Zane waste no time in settling Louie down, as well. He gave the Setter a scratch behind the ears. "Just hang tight, Louie. Think of this as a crazy car ride," he commented.

Pipolphi entered the necessary commands to get them safely on their way. While the ship hummed around them, Pip pulled up the call number that had sent the message from Tilbei. The Sepida debated a moment before activating the number. If there was any chance Tilly might get the message, Pip had to try. He just would keep it simple, so if the Hunnars intercepted it, it wouldn't be likely to cause problems for his friend.

{"We're coming to the port for you."} Pip said, voice trembling with worry. {"Whatever it takes, we'll find you and get you, I promise. Just hold on a little longer. Love you."}

The message was sent.

Pip sat back in his chair, suddenly tired and heart sick. A big warm hand reached out and took his just as the ship shivered a bit as it pushed through the atmosphere. Zane looked at the Sepida with concern and something like devotion in his eyes. Pipolphi tried to look at his human objectively for a moment. That man was muscled, broad-shouldered, and ridiculously tall. Intelligence radiated from his slate gray eyes. Louie barked once, excited with whatever it was that they were doing as long as they were doing it together and he was likely to be fed later. Pip's gaze went to Louie, a big, powerful, sharp-toothed, carnivorous predator.

Pip nodded and sat up straight and sure, the uncertain orange of his skin morphing into a determined ruby red. The little alien squeezed Zane's hand in his. They could do this. They  _would_. They'd get to the space port, sneak into an armed ship, and rescue the Nubra.

{"Just hold on a little longer, Tilly, "} Pip said with determination. {"We'll find you on that Hunnar ship and get you loose. We're coming."}

::::::::

Tilbei woke up to the most wonderful warmth of Jasper draped over him. For a brief second his deep peach-hued eyes widened as his mind brought up memories of the two of them on the Hunnar ship and then the Viceroy's ship. When his gaze refocused, he let out a sigh of relief. That's right, the two of them were finally safe in his dome home. When his heart settled back down, he found himself wondering how slow Jasper's heartbeat was.

In a dreadful moment in the past, he recalled having to protect Pipolphi from a Hasserack. The Sepida had clung to him for dear life, and Tilly had been able to feel the rapid heartbeat of not one, but  _two_  hearts. Both Sepida and Nubra were quite different physically, but they thrived in the same waters.

What would Tilly have to do to make sure that his  _Jasper_ thrived? He had a feeling that he'd do anything for the mixed Polkin. He wanted nothing more than to keep him safe and to protect him.

 _{"Would you let me love you?"}_ He whispered softly in the language of the people in the waters. The Nubra reached down to gently pet the long, fluffy tail that had somehow curled around them both.  _{"Would you trust that I would follow you anywhere you want to go?"}_

" _Hmmmnn,_ " Jasper murmured, snuggling sleepily against the Nubra. "Tilly? Whassat?" He blinked slowly. "It was pretty. Almost like singing. Was it a poem?"

The Nubra smiled, nuzzling one of Jasper's lavender ears. "I was just talking to myself," He responded softly. "Wondering if you'd allow me to be by your side no matter where you go…"

"If you want to come, I'd like that," Jas said dreamily, then blushed. "I mean, come with me if I go somewhere. Not  _come_ , come. Well, unless you would like to, you know,  _come_. I'm fine with that too." Jasper squeaked and hid his face in the soft fur of his tail. "I shouldn't be allowed to talk when I'm sleepy," came the hybrid's muffled words.

The grin on the Nubra's face widened. "You have no idea how happy that makes me," he admitted as he gently moved the tail aside to kiss the half-polkin's cheek and chin. He had meant to merely express his affection, but as he was starting to realize, his body seemed to enjoy the proximity to Jasper a little too much. The orange spots on his body began to glow in embarrassment as two of his members became aroused. "Although, maybe you shouldn't have phrased it that way…" he confessed when his hips began to subconsciously grind down against Jas.

"Why not?" Jasper asked, making a small, happy noise as he pressed up to feel the man against him. It always seemed to take quite a while for the half-Polkin to wake up and his brain was still a bit fuzzy. Jas rubbed his hands over Tilbei's skin, marveling at how firm the Nubra's muscles were but with the skin such a silky soft texture. It was delicious to touch. Now that Jas was not only sleepy but also aroused, he couldn't see anything that could be wrong with the situation.

Tilbei forced himself to move back just as he felt his third member paying too close attention to the half-Polkin. "I desire nothing more than to be buried inside you once again. However, I'm quite worried about my friend. Is it okay if we check if he replied to the message first?"

Jasper's eyes widened, his sleepiness blowing away like fog in a gale force wind. He sat up suddenly, nearly bonking his forehead against Tilbei's.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry! I should have thought of that," Jas said, scrambling out of the pillows he'd nearly buried them in. "Of course you're worried about him, and all I can think about is getting into your pants… I mean, if you ever wore pants. Not that I'm complaining about the lack of pants situation. Fuck. I'm doing it again. Right, shutting up now," Jasper groaned, finding the soft length of deep green fabric Tilbei's mother had given him to use as a cover, though she'd been honestly bewildered why he'd want to do so. The hybrid quickly wrapped the fabric around his waist, adding a few twists and tucks to make it look prettier. When Jas was done, the wrap clung to his hips and ass, tucking just under his tail, then flared a small amount below that to allow for easy movement. The rich emerald shade made Jasper's lilac skin look luminous.

"I may not like clothing, but I have to admit that it looks quite good on you," Tilbei confessed. "Will you come with me to check on the ship?" he invited as he extended his hand for the other man to take.

The two of them then headed towards Tilly's scouting room, which was little more than a flat, round platform that rose upwards like an elevator into a glass dome that provided a 360° view of the shore, the ocean, the sky, and the land mass where the Viceroy's ship was docked. It was immediately apparent that the ship had received a message due to the way that it shifted colors, almost like a color-shifting lamp. The colors shifted from purple to blue to green and back again.

"Pip must have replied!" Tilly gasped. "Let's go, Jasper!" he urged as the two of them went back down and then exited Tilly's personal dome home to rush over to the ship. The Nubra wasted no time in pulling up the message.

 _{"Incoming message from Rapture Relay, Section 104,"}_ the computer relayed.

"Section 104? Damn, that's far!" Tilbei murmured aloud before the message was played.

 _ **{"We're coming to the port for you."}**_  What was unmistakably Pipolphi's voice rang through.  _ **{"Whatever it takes, we'll find you and get you, I promise. Just hold on a little longer. Love you."}**_

"What!?" Tilly responded with a frown. "They're going to Inture Relay 5? But that's where we left the Hunnars!"

Jasper frowned, noting that the message from Tilbei's friend had piggy-backed on another message. He also noted that it sounded suspiciously like Tilbei's  _friend_  had said he loved Bei. Jasper's Bei. The hybrid leaned forward and tapped the console. Tilly's voice came over the speakers, rough with static.

 _ **{"Pip…"}**_ the message began, but it was garbled with chunks missing.

"It sounds like what you sent to him got screwed up," Jas said, still frowning.

" _Fuck,"_ Tilbei hissed under his breath. "I can't let him go out there by himself! If the Hunnars catch him, they'll milk him for life!" He took hold of both of Jasper's hands. "Jas, do you mind staying here with my mom for a while? I can't ask you to risk your life or be captured again by the Hunnars…"

"If you get to stay by my side, then I get to stay by yours." The half-Polkin looked positively mutinous. He reflexively stomped each of his feet twice. "If you try to leave me with your mom so she can feed me, cuddle me, and be super nice to me I'm going to be so mad at you that I'll...do  _something_  that will show my grumpies!" Jasper blinked, his indigo eyes filling with something Tilbei didn't like the look of. Jasper bit his lip before speaking again, his voice soft and uncertain. "Or is it that you want to go without me because  _he's_  the one you said you were in love with? And in his message back he said he loves you?" The hybrid backed up, trying to pull his hands from Tilbei's.

Tilbei's peach-hued eyes widened. Before his lover could pull away, he tugged him into his arms. "No, Jasper. That's not it at all," he refuted adamantly. "Yes, I admit that I was once in love with Pip. I'm not going to deny it. But, the love Pip and I share now is purely platonic. He didn't mean love as in the love that  _you and I_ share." The Nubra hugged Jasper tightly. "I've felt  _nothing_ that compares to the love you and I share. I didn't want to bring you with me because I'm afraid of  _losing_ you."

"I'll stick to you like a prickle bur stuck in winter fur," Jas assured. "I won't get in the way, I promise. I'll help. If you go without me I'll worry the whole time, it'll make me get sick, and I'll die." Jasper sank into the Nubra's warm embrace. "I  _love_  you. Don't leave me behind."

Tilbei felt his heart clench. "I love you too, Jasper," he confessed. "Then, let's tell my mom before we go, and we'll head out together."


	11. 11

Louie hadn't taken well to space travel, at first. Zane had cleaned up several messes, which Louie looked extremely embarrassed about, before the canine had adjusted to zipping through the dark.

"One jump before, but that was insane. Driving like a bat outta hell," Pipolphi had told Zane, who was sitting on the floor with Louie overflowing his lap. "Three jumps safer."

Pip checked their trajectory and the jump plans. Everything was set on the computer. Pip pushed back from the console and stood.

"Need to get the thing," the Sepida said, patting Zane's head as he walked by.

Pip left the small bridge and strode back into the living space, trying to remember where they'd stored their Multispecies Prep Pack. Pipolphi and Tilbei had agreed to pay the extra to get it. The salesman had been very persuasive about being a good interspecies neighbor. You never knew when you might need to stop and help someone out, even if that someone wasn't your own kind. With Louie and Zane on board, Pip was doubly glad they'd gotten it. If he could find it.

It turned up, buried in the back of a closet. The pack was actually a suitcase, a big silver one that could have probably held Pip with room to spare for Louie. Tilly must have packed it because it was far too heavy for Pip to carry. The little alien groaned as he heaved on the handle, growling in frustration when it only scraped a few inches across the floor. Pipolphi glared at it, swearing in Sepida as he tried to at least get the damnable thing out of the closet.

"Need help with that?" Zane asked as he reached forward and lifted the suitcase out of the closet with ease. "Where do you need it?"

Pip sighed in utter exasperation; it was entirely not fair that Sepida were lithe and agile but could never be considered physically strong or intimidating. Although it certainly made Pipolphi appreciate all the power packed into Zane's big body. Pip shook away the desire to climb Zane like a tree, again, and pointed to a general use table.

"Thanks," Pip said as Zane set it down for him. Pip leaned up to give a thank you kiss, luckily Zane leaned down to take it on his cheek. The Sepida couldn't reach higher than Zane's shoulder, even on tiptoe.

Zane watched curiously as his little alien popped the ridiculously large suitcase open. Zane helped to lay it flat and open on the table. It seemed to contain boxes. Lots of white boxes of all different sizes. Pipolphi pulled out what looked like a handkerchief that had been laid on one of the boxes, but it seemed to have strange writing on it as though it were paper. Weird. Pip laid the cloth next to the suitcase and scanned it quickly, flipping it to the other side where it seemed to be laid out like a list. Pipolphi dragged his finger down the cloth until he gave a little chirp of triumph and dug into the suitcase, retrieving a box the size of a loaf of bread and setting it aside. The Sepida carefully put the other boxes back in their places and let Zane help him close the suitcase again.

"Louie an' Zay no sick as a dog," Pip said happily, patting the box lovingly before tearing it open.

Several things came out of the box. Zane cocked his head to the side, not realizing it made him look like an inquisitive Louie. He had absolutely no clue what any of the items were or what they could possibly be for. Another cloth square came out of the box, and Pip read it carefully, bands of lilac and yellow moving down his body as he concentrated. He laid out what he needed in order and turned to Zane.

"Zay first or Louie first?" Pip asked. The Sepida patted Zane's hand. "Don't be scared. Pip take care of Zay and Louie."

"Well, if it's something we both have to do," Zane mused aloud, still not quite sure what they were doing. "Then I can go first."

"Louie watch and know don't be scare," Pip said, nodding his approval. "Louie!" the Sepida called. "Come over! Zay get medicine then it's your turn!"

The English Setter rushed over and padded around in a circle around Pip before sitting down, his tail wagging, as he expected to be petted. Zane reached over to provide such petting.

"Good! The gang's all here," Pip chirped, rubbing behind Louie's ear and giggling when the canine stole a quick lick on the alien's wrist. The Sepida went back to the table and picked up the directions and the collection device. Pip read out loud, falling into Sepida, {"Prepare for sample collection. Circulatory samples obtain the most accurate results. Enter sample type. Gruk, hekkens, sweat, lymph, blood… Yes, blood."} Pip looked at Zane apologetically. He'd feel terrible having to prick Zane and Louie, but he'd feel worse if they got sick because their vaccinations weren't as good as they could have been. {"Choose hide thickness. Ahmmm, medium? Press non-vital extremity, if available, against slot X."}

Pip nibbled his lower lip and looked at Zane who was waiting patiently, seemingly fascinated by what had to be unintelligible babble to the human.

"Ahh, Zay?" Pipolphi said gently. "Need to steal a little ouchie. Better on Zay's finger or toesies?"

"Oh, uh, the finger's fine," Zane said as he held out his hand palm-side up for the Sepida.

Pip took Zane's thumb. Bigger was better, right? The Sepida gave the digit a quick kiss before pressing it to slot X and hitting the little screen with his own finger. There was a quick snick, Zane didn't even jump as a lancet poked him and withdrew. It was just like having his blood sugar checked. Then the odd device latched around the small wound and applied a vacuum. That was less like having his blood sugar checked. The contraption gave a cheerful ding and released his thumb. When Zane looked at it, there seemed to be something clear and shiny covering the place he'd been pricked. Wow.

{"Analyzing…"} Pip sighed, unconsciously cuddling up to Zane who put an arm around the Sepida. {"Hah, there we go. Do you know the species? Yes. Choose species from list of possibilities in dropdown menu… Human. Oh good, they have him. I was a little worried."} Pip grumbled through another analysis, Zane smiling softly and petting Pipolphi soothingly. {"Analysis complete. Necessary vaccination components as follows…"}

Pip scanned through the list and set to work putting the inoculation together. It was precise work, though the directions were quite easy to follow. Pipolphi was glad he had a halfway decent science background that allowed him to confidently load the components into another device that sat short and squat on the table, humming every time Pip snapped a new loading tube into the side. In minutes, it was complete. Pip slipped a small, empty, clean tube into the top. It filled with clear liquid. Pip pulled it free, careful not to disturb the seal. The tube went into what looked disturbingly to Zane like a little gun.

"S'ok, Zay. Look big here," Pip tapped the end of the tube that he'd inserted into the gun. "Mostly water. Water go 'way and just important stuff left in little ouchie. Just make a little circle of poke-pokes and all done." Pipolphi patted Zane's hand. "Promise."

"I'll just think of it like getting a flu shot, then," the taller man decided, in awe at how much work went into what the Sepida was doing. Shots back on earth didn't seem quite as complicated as the one that Pip needed to give him. "Go ahead Pip; I'm ready."

"Ahhmmm, need biggest squishy place on Zay," Pip said, not sure how to explain that he needed an area that was well padded with, if not fat, then at least muscle. The Sepida just wasn't entirely sure if where that would be on himself, or if his rump would be the same place on a human.

The human immediately rolled up his sleeve. "I usually get my flu shots here on my arm," he pointed out.

"Good," Pip said, rubbing around on the spot to try to locate the best target. The Sepida was glad he wouldn't have to shoot Zane's bottom. Pip was quite fond of that part of his human.

Pipolphi pressed the tip of the gun snug to Zane's arm and pulled the trigger. Zane noticed a feeling of cold, immediately replaced by a stinging burn. It only lasted a few seconds, and it was over. The gun dinged, and Pip put it on the table. The Sepida threw himself into Zane's arms.

"Zay, ok? Forgive me for ouchie?"

The gymnast was always too happy for his own good whenever the Sepida fell into his arms. For a moment, he simply held the smaller man close. "I'm just fine," he insisted. "Barely even hurt."

"Brave, Zay," Pip said proudly, kissing the human's collarbone since Pip didn't feel like crawling up to reach Zane's cheek. Pipolphi sighed, pulling away. "Louie turn, now." The Sepida crouched in front of the canine and hugged the big beast. "Sorry, Louie."

Zane knelt down to take hold of Louie's collar, helping to keep him in place. "This is only gonna hurt for a little, ok, buddy?" he urged gently as he did his best to distract him.

Pip cooed and encouraged as he took a bit of blood from the callused pad of Louie's paw. The canine twitched but didn't try to pull away. Pipolphi apologized profusely in Sepida and Louie licked Pip's face. The Sepida had to figure out what the English Setter might be called besides 'dog,' which involved a few minutes of confusion and hand gestures before Pip found 'canine' on the list of possible species. Making up the vaccine was faster than before, since Pip knew where all the components were and was comfortable with the system. Zane watched in fascination as his alien zipped through the process, Pip's hair tentacles snatching components that were out of reach. Before long, the Sepida was snapping the finished inoculation into the gun.

Pip looked ready to cry at the thought of hurting Louie with the shot. The Sepida's solid turquoise eyes blinked rapidly as he squared his slender shoulders.

"Where Louie squishy for ouchie?" Pipolphi asked.

"His hind legs, that's where he was vaccinated last time," Zane explained as he continued to pet Louie's head and held his collar steadily.

Pip blew out a breath and gently probed Louie's hip, looking for the spot with the most muscle. The Sepida parted a fluffy section of fur and pressed the vaccination gun to the canine's skin. The English Setter wagged his tail, delighted with the attention he was receiving.

"Sorry, Louie-baby," Pipolphi said apologetically and pulled the trigger with a click and a hiss.

Louie didn't flinch or move. He didn't even seem to notice. His tail kept wagging, and he turned his head to look at Pip, tongue lolling.

"Sorry-Sorry!" Pip chirped, dropping the gun and hugging Louie's backend. "Was bad? Louie angry? Can bite me. Tear me a new one. Let me have it. Let 'er rip, Louie." The Sepida clenched his eyes tight and stuck his arm in front of Louie's face while still clinging to the dog's tail-wagging bottom.

The canine merely licked the offered arm enthusiastically.

_Both Salty Pup_ _**and** _ _his Leader were were doting on him. Louie was happy._

"No bite?" Pip said, a tremble in his voice. The little alien hugged the canine. "Louie is a good friend."

Zane couldn't help but smile at the sight. "I'm sure he thinks the same way about you, too," he commented. His gaze then once again fell on the complicated medical equipment that the Sepida had been using. The gymnast had a hard time just reading the instructions on a bag of cookie mix. He wondered if all Sepida were taught how to use such equipment of it was just Pip's unique ingenuity. The human would bet on the latter rather than the former. "So, does this mean that the two of us won't get sick now?" he asked when a familiar voice drew their attention.

 _{"Approaching Therubi Port,"}_ the computer chimed.  _{"Docking Segments A-C are full. Clearance given for Docking Segment D."}_

"We're here," Pip said, standing with a last stroke to Louie's velvety ears. Pipolphi took Zane's hand and led him to the bridge, Louie at their heels. "Can still get a little sick. No big sick now," the Sepida explained quickly.

Pip slid into his seat and tapped in his acceptance of the rules and regulations of the space port. He didn't bother to read it, just flicked to the bottom and accepted. Pip knew the rules. Well, mostly. He'd skimmed the rules the last time he'd been there. But if the port let the Hunnars run around snatching people it didn't seem likely things were strictly enforced. Pip shook his head. They'd get Tilly back, safe. Zane and Louie would help. Louie had big teeth, and Zane was big all over. Maybe Pipolphi was soft and squishy, an easy target, but he wasn't alone. There was a pang in the Sepida's heart as he thought of Tilbei again. Tilly had been his protector more times than he could count. It was in the nature of all Nubra and woven into the symbiotic culture of the Sepida and Nubra. A balance of give and take that had evolved over millennia.

Pip set the ship to automatically dock and turned to Zane and Louie. "Space, the final frontier." The Sepida pointed at the viewscreen showing Therubi Port as they approached. "Sort of Deep Space Nine. Hmmm, maybe more Babylon 5. More bad guys." Pipolphi shivered. "Tilly…"

"We'll find her," Zane assured Pip as he placed a hand on the Sepida's shoulder. "Even if we have to fight the 'bad guys.'"

Louie added his silent support by gently butting his head against the Sepida's thigh, or he just wanted pets. Pip drew comfort and strength from his friends' touches. He laid his hand over Zane's and stroked the top of Louie's big head.

"Thank you," Pip whispered. "Never have I known such a stalwart friend as thee. You've got a friend in me."

The ship gave a slight jerk, then shuddered before stilling again. Pip stood, keeping a hand on Louie's head and taking Zane's hand with the other.

"We're here," Pip said, not relinquishing contact with the others on the way to the exit. The little Sepida took a deep breath and blew it out, his hair shifting anxiously as his body flickered from pink to gray and back again. Pipolphi lifted his hand from Louie's head just long enough to activate the door. There was a hiss as pressure equalized and the door opened, revealing the tube-like corridor that was the airlock. It wasn't fancy, serviceable and worn, but clean. The door to the ship shut behind them, and they walked the short distance to the interior hatch.

"Lotsa aliens here. Big, small, nice, mean. I try to warn you about bad guys I see, okie-dokie? Most are just," Pip paused, trying to find the words, "funny-looking people."

"Got it," Zane responded. He glanced down at Louie to give him instruction. "Stay close, buddy."

As the three of them made their way to the check-in, Zane was having a hard time not gaping at all the different species they passed. They ranged from human-like to shapeless forms. He was so distracted that he nearly bumped into what looked to be humans with animal ears, a rabbit and mouse. The pair were striking. The rabbit was albino with snowy white lop ears that fell to his chest. His petal pink eyes sparkled as he leaned down to talk to his companion, a cutely freckled mouse with strawberry blond hair and a cute little button nose.

 _{"Yay!"}_ the rabbit said happily as they passed. { _"We found the Radirberries for Nixie's recipe!"}_

 _{"Now we can head back and feed the kids,"}_ the other one replied, his smile as wide as the rabbit's.

Zane didn't have the slightest idea what they were saying. The port reminded him of the Olympics; people from all kinds of places and dialects gathering in one area. The only difference was that he had been able to understand a phrase or two when he was competing. At the moment, he couldn't even understand a single word in the crowd.

The tall human kept to Pip's side with Louie next to them at heel. The crowd broke, and they found themselves in a patch of empty space that allowed Zane to see that they were heading toward a wall with several doors. Each had an alien next to it. They walked to a door that had no one in line to exit. It was watched over by an alien that appeared to be a head shorter than Zane but built wide and muscular. He was covered in shining black and green scales.

The alien was definitely a he, since he wore nothing but a vest that the other aliens at the doors were also wearing. Zane forced his eyes back to the being's face which was more lizard than humanoid, which made it difficult to tell if the alien was smiling or snarling. Pip continued walking confidently, and Zane followed, though it wouldn't have been the door the human would have chosen. Maybe the one with the vested alien that looked like an Ewok.

("GREETINGS AND WELCOME TO THERUBI PORT!") the scaled alien bellowed when they stepped up to the door. ("MAPS CAN BE FOUND AT ANY OF THE HELP DESKS THROUGHOUT THE STATION WHERE STAFF WILL ALSO BE HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS! ENJOY YOUR STAY AT THERUBI PORT!")

Startled at the loudness of the alien, Zane instinctively lowered his arm to shield the Sepida, should the reptilian man attack them. "Whoa, he's shouting. Is he angry?" He asked in wary concern. Slate grey eyes peered down to assess Louie, but the English Setter just laid down next to them in a relaxed manner.

In those few moments of speech, a complex dance of biology and technology was happening. Pipolphi, like most people who interacted with others from different planets, had a tiny language chip in the superior frontal lobe of his brain. It was a spot relatively equivalent to Broca's area in the left frontal lobe of Zane's. The station employee had a chip as well. The lizard-like alien had an impressive data set of languages and dialects stored, a perk of working at a station that had a decent union. Any language in his chip would be translated and adjusted into his own language with only a fraction of a fraction of a second delay. How the chip could work that quickly without needing time to process a complete sentence or context was an avidly guarded secret that, so far, hadn't been cracked by reverse engineering or industrial espionage.

All employees of the station had to be fluent in one of the common languages included in all language chips to ensure all visitors could be understood and translated by those visitors' chips. The lizard man spoke Ssahli with only a slight accent, which he was proud of, and hadn't needed to take any extra speech classes to get his job.

Luckily, English as well as all other common Earth languages had been in the last data upgrade for employees. Allowing Zane's words to be almost instantaneously translated to the alien's mother tongue, overriding what the lizard man actually heard and seamlessly replacing it with the alien's native language.

("SIR, I AM NOT ENRAGED, I ASSURE YOU,") the greeter said in Ssahli, flashing a friendly, sharp-toothed smile. ("AND I'M NOT SHOUTING!") he yelled, causing Zane to tug Pip closer and take a step back.

Pip patted his human's hand, the Sepida's own language chip easily making the greeter understood. Pipolphi had been more than startled the first time he'd been near a Khassith. The species were well known to be friendly and easy-going, if incredibly loud.

"No problem, Zay. Person nice but loud," Pip explained. "Deaf as a post," the Sepida added, pointing to his own finned ear. "Just doing my job, ma'am," Pip said, not quite getting the words right for what he was trying to convey but hoping Zane would understand. The Sepida had a moment to wonder how Khassith understood other people when they spoke if the reptilian species couldn't hear well.

Louie continued to sit calmly and wondered if any of the funny people might give him treats. He didn't smell any milkbones, but there were a vast number of new smells in the place that could hide the scent. Louie did his best to look like a good doggy, just in case.

"Nice, but loud?" Zane mused. "Then, I apologize," he added as he turned towards the scaled man. Whether the alien was truly deaf or not, he made a note to ask Pip later. The last thing he wanted was to offend anyone.

The Khassith's smile broadened, and Pip attempted to translate that the greeter wasn't bothered by Zane's reaction.

{"Sir, do you know if there are any Hunnar ships docked right now and where we could find them?"} Pipolphi asked politely. He shifted from foot to foot, unable to contain his nerves that were painted on his skin in shades of pink and gray.

The greeter's green-gold eyes narrowed. He leaned forward and seemed to be sniffing Pip. The Sepida noticed slits on either side of the Khassith's flat nose widening, the insides black and glistening. The Khassith blinked twice and straightened.

("I CAN GIVE YOU THAT INFORMATION, BUT I WORRY FOR YOUR SAFETY,") The Khassith shouted, fighting the protective urge to gather up the small Sepida, take him to the greeter's nest, and sit on the little one for his own well-being. The Khassith refrained. He'd gotten in trouble twice for such behavior, and he didn't want to get written up again.

{"Please,"} Pip said earnestly, {"It's very important."}

The Kassith frowned but sighed in defeat. He pulled a handheld device from his vest and tapped on it. A card the size of Pipolphi's palm popped out of the top. The greeter handed it to Pip, who was surprised to see it was printed in Sepida.

("MY NAME IS SS'RAH. MY CONTACT NUMBER IS ON THE BACK. PLEASE REACH OUT TO ME FOR ANY REASON. I'VE NO DESIRE TO FIND YOUR LITTLE SELF INJURED OR DEAD WHEN I AM ASSIGNED TO PATROL.") Ss'rah couldn't keep himself from gently patting Pip on the top of his head as though he were a hatchling. ("THE INFORMATION YOU SEEK IS PRINTED ON THE FRONT. PLEASE TAKE EVERY CARE WITH YOUR WELL-BEING.")

Pipolphi was touched by the Khassith's concern. He reached out and patted Ss'rah's hand, the scales cool and smooth under his fingers. {"Thank you."}

When Zane finally got used to the volume, he realized that the lizard man really did seem to be nice. He even patted Pip's head in a gentle manner, and Louie gave no indication of hostility towards him, so the scaled man was officially a good guy in his eyes. "So, where are we going now?" He asked Pip.

"Find bad guys," Pip said, waving the small card as he led Zane and Louie through the doors, leaving Ss'rah behind. "Get Tilly. Save the day."

The gymnast had nearly forgotten that Pipolphi was naked. On Earth, the Sepida had only worn clothing when Zane had taken him around humans. As soon as they'd returned to Zane's little island, Pip had stripped off as quick as he could. The tall man thought that it had something to do with the Sepida's mercurial coloring combined with how Pip seemed much more comfortable out of clothing rather than in it. The human's petite lover certainly seemed to have no qualms about walking confidently without a stitch on among the multitude of species that surrounded them. Pip didn't even have shoes or a bag to carry the paper the lizard alien had given him.

As he looked around, Zane noted that Pip was not the only species that seemed to prefer to walk around in the buff. He made a mental note to ask the Sepida more about it later, as it didn't seem to be the time to discuss such things. Not to mention that there was a certain noise level surrounding them with the crowd milling about. As the three of them continued to walk, the human couldn't have been more grateful at how obedient Louie was. Though he was clearly glancing about left and right, he didn't seem to give into the urge to sniff at anyone. They had a close call when a massive man with husky ears and a tail walked past them, but Zane had been able to draw Louie's focus back.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Pipolphi sucked in a breath and grabbed Zane's arm, pulling him between two food stalls against one wall.

"Zay," Pip said, voice strained as he pointed. "Hunnars."

It only took a moment for the human to find the group of five Pipolphi had indicated. Zane's first impression was of large, walking rats. Scruffy, ill-tempered rats. They were smaller than Zane had expected, certainly taller than Pip's five feet but nowhere near the gymnast's six foot four. They were covered in scruffy fur in shades of brown. The Hunnars snarled at any person smaller or weaker that got in their way while deftly avoiding any that looked as though they might be more than a match for the rat-like aliens. Thick, stiff whiskers seemed to be constantly moving as lips curled away from crooked, pointed teeth set in a pointed muzzle. Shiny, black eyes darted constantly looking for threats, advantages, or easy prey.

Each Hunnar had a belt, bandolier, or both worn with black leather pants. Weapons weren't allowed on Therubi Station, but it was clear what the empty slots and holsters in the leather were meant to hold. As Zane watched, one of the group side-stepped to avoid an alien that looked like a cross between a polar bear and a porcupine. That Hunnar bumped into another, and suddenly there was a snarling, snapping fight in the middle of the crowd. People stepped back quickly, but it was over in moments. It had been quick and brutal. The winner continued walking with the others, his position closer to the front of the pack while the loser limped painfully at the back, trying to keep up while keeping pressure on a bleeding arm wound and pretending he felt no pain.

Pip let out a ragged breath as the Hunnars disappeared in the crowd.

Zane looked down before they left their hiding spot and found Louie wasn't at his side. He was worried until he saw the big English Setter sitting in front of one of the aliens that appeared to be running the vendor stall on one side of them. The alien was striking with thick auburn hair tucked behind elfin ears and creamy, pale yellow skin with brown stripes. The vendor was as nude as Pip, large breasts noticeable as the alien crouched in front of Louie, seeming to be deep in conversation with the dog. Louie even seemed to respond back. The other alien running the stand appeared to be the same species if the hair and skin coloring was any indication.

Where the alien chatting with Louie was petite, the other could only be described as burly. Auburn hair was pulled back in a tight braid that trailed over a shoulder that bulged with muscle and ended just over flat pectorals. The big alien watched the smaller one with indulgent golden eyes. The customer being served left and the larger alien turned to the other and revealed it was as naked as half of the people that were around.

Zane couldn't help but notice that where the human would expect a penis, said penis was noticeably lacking. The alien in front of Louie stood with a smile, and the human found a penis where he hadn't expected one, namely on what the gymnast had assumed was a plump-breasted woman. A quick glance (that Zane tried to stop but couldn't) showed what seemed to definitely be lady-parts below the waist of the big alien.

Louie's tail thumped the floor as Zane and Pip took the few steps it took to reach the canine. The smaller, tiger-striped alien smiled at them, flashing long canines and sparkling whiskey-brown eyes.

("Hello,") the alien greeted in a smooth lyrical voice that Pip's language chip had no difficulty translating. ("Sorry if I stole your companion. My roommate in college was a Kaynen studying her home planet's early languages. I used to help her study all the time. It was fun to find out I remember more of it than I'd thought. Your friend is very kind to let me use my questionable verbal skills from years ago.")

("As if my boy ever lets anything get lost in that clever head of his,") The large alien huffed in a deep, growling voice, tugging the smaller male close and touching their noses together. The male flushed, pleased.

{"We have to go, but if we're able and Louie would like it we will try to stop back so you can visit with him before we leave the station,"} Pip said. {"I'm afraid we have important business that we have to get to right now, though. I'm very sorry to cut your talk short."} The Sepida looked down at the English Setter. {"Sorry, Louie-baby. Can we go find Tilly?"}

Louie gave a definitive bark, and the three of them carefully followed the Hunnar group that they had seen.

Though he was quite lost and confused with everything that was going on and with all the different conversations Pip had with other aliens, he knew that they had a mission to fulfill. When they reached the dock that housed the ship, Zane took Pip's hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze. "Ready?"

Pip nodded. "Tilly is in there.  _My_  turn to protect and serve."


	12. 12

Their steps were quick as Tilbei and Jasper strode through the throng outside the docking section holding the Hunnar ship. The very friendly Khassli greeter from the entrance had directed them there after Tilbei had inquired if the station worker had noticed a Sepida of slightly taller than normal height recently. The Khassli had sent them off with a gentle pat to the hat on Jasper's head that kept his ears held down in a way that wasn't too uncomfortable. The hybrid's lush tail was mostly hidden beneath the chocolate-brown skirt-like wrap he wore that hung to his ankles with a length of fabric that stretched from his waist, across his chest, to drape over his shoulder and down his back. Jasper had been held by the Hunnars for months. He had no desire to be recognized.

"Bei," Jasper said quietly, nodding at the sign above a docking hall that flashed the symbol matching the one on the card Jas held, kindly provided by the nice Khassli greeter.

The Hunnar ship was instantly recognizable. However, the trio of men that were huddled near the entrance of the ship were not. One was a raccoon, the other was a ferret, and the third a Kaynen. Were those  _explosives_  in their hands? Tilly took hold of Jasper's hand and rushed over to the three men. "Please tell me you're not planning on blowing that ship up," he insisted. "There are innocent people in there, including my best friend!"

The shortest of the bunch, a Kaynen Chihuahua, turned to address them.  _"Claro que no,"_ he huffed. "Of course not. We're gonna help get some people  _out_  first and  _then_ blow it up."

"One of  _our_ friends was just captured, as well," the raccoon man informed. "We'll get them all out," He insisted as he glanced at the two newcomers. He then motioned towards himself. "My name's Jason. This is my partner in crime, Pedro and my partner in  _life,_ Daniel."

"I'm Tilbei, and this is my lifemate, Jasper," Tilbei responded, making the hybrid feel all warm and fluttery in his chest. "And my friend Pip's somewhere in there." Tilly's words squashed the nice feeling as fear for Tilbei's friend made Jas shiver.

The entire group ducked down when they heard the sound of two Hunnar grumbling.

::

" _Can't believe that skinny little thing managed to land such a sharp punch,"_ one of them hissed.

" _Don't worry, we'll sell him off to the highest bidder. And, if that doesn't work, someone's bound to buy that fluffy Vulpan tail."_ The other one responded.

The first one made an aggravated noise.  _"Our funds are low all thanks to that damn Viceroy and his exotic tastes. I can't believe his puddle jumper was stolen under our own noses."_

" _Yeah, but if we didn't compensate him, he'd have spread the word about the escaped goods. Can't have our other wares thinking they can also escape."_

::

" _They call their captives_ _ **wares**_ _and_ _ **goods**_ _?"_ Daniel whispered. _"Assholes!"_

" _You don't know the half of it,"_ Jasper whispered back as he suppressed a shudder.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked when the Hunnars once again moved out of earshot.

"We were both captured by them at one point," Tilbei explained. "We're the ones that escaped, as a matter of fact. On the Viceroy's puddle jumper," he added with a smirk.

"I'm really starting to like you guys," Daniel commended.

"Wait. Then, you'd know your way around in there, no?" Pedro prompted. When Tilly and Jasper nodded, he grinned. " _Muchachos_ , I think we should all team up."

"I was, umm. The Hunnars h-had me for a while. I can show which way to go," Jasper said, forcing himself to speak, wanting to help. His gaze dropped to the floor when the strangers' eyes converged on him. "I know where the holding cells are and a little bit of the rest of the ship from when they'd take me out to…  _to_   _do_   _things_ ," he finished in a whisper.

"Those bastards," Jason hissed. "Don't worry, we'll make sure to protect you."

"Yeah, don't worry. We've gotten out of worse situations before," Daniel added.

"And if anything happens, we have friends in high places. Even Enforcers," Pedro affirmed.

"I'll be right here next to you the whole time," Tilly vowed as he gave their joined hands a squeeze.

Jasper's smile was brilliant as he looked at Tilbei and then the others. His posture straightened, no longer hunching as though trying to make himself small, to hide. He nodded eagerly. The half-Polkin's ears lifted, toppling his hat to the floor. He bent down to grab it as he heard a series of beeps in varying tones followed by the sound of an airlock opening and closing. When he peeked back to where the Hunnars had been grumbling at the ship's entrance, they were gone.

The hybrid bounced a little, noticing the keypad set into the metal next to the Hunnar ship's airlock. It looked like a model that his mother had replaced on her ship and had allowed him to play with. The buttons had been made without numbers or letters to allow them to be used across species and cultures. The buttons were color-coded, but his mother had also explained how there was a different note to the beep of each button, allowing it to be used by species who saw a shorter range of colors.

Jasper's mother had eventually attached the old keypad to a simple wood box. Inside, his Polkin mother would place a treat or prize. The code would be a section of the melody from his music lessons. Jasper had practiced studiously and learned how to read music, so at the end of each week when his mother would set the box in his lap and tell him which stanza of notes comprised the code, he would have the tones ready in his head.

The hybrid would quickly hum through the song until he came to the notes of the code and rapidly punch them in. Jas never wanted to wait to go and look at the music sheets. As a result, he never missed a chance to open the treasure box, and Jasper was rather good at playing the handful of instruments his parents had owned. Over the years he'd learned to play the flute, two stringed instruments, short chimes, long chimes, and the yulim. It had made his mother nearly pop with pride.

"I think I can get us inside," Jasper responded excitedly as he turned to his companions, his upright rabbit ears twitching.

::

Not too long afterward, the five men were safely inside the Hunnar ship. As they rounded one corner to the next, they started to realize something strange. Gates that Jas recognized as leading to the prisoner quarters had screens that flickered with static. Every now and then they had to clamber over knocked out Hunnar on the ground, some with vicious injuries.

"What the hell went down here?" Daniel wondered aloud, echoing all their thoughts.

"Are those... _bite_ marks on this Hunnar's tail?" Tilbei questioned.

"Does it really matter at this point? We can head into the prisoner quarters now," Jason pointed out.

As if recalling their important tasks at hand, the five men rushed forward, checking one door to the next.

" _Vasio…"_ Pedro whispered. "This entire hallway is empty!"

Tilbei's mauve eyes followed the trail of beaten Hunnars. "Then we should see how far these bodies go!" he suggested as, once again, the group rushed onwards.

::::

Not too far from the other group, Zane and Pip busily freed the prisoners one door at a time. Though the human didn't really know all the details as to why they were breaking into a Hunnar ship and freeing all kinds of aliens along the way, he didn't question it and just attacked anyone in their way. The Hunnars were surprisingly easy to take down between him and Louie. As soon as they realized he was a good fighter, they tried to run away. Louie was too fast for them, and Zane's long strides helped him easily catch up.

"One left in this hall, and then I think that's all of them!" Pip instructed, not realizing that he hadn't spoken English and Zane had no idea what he'd said. Zane seemed to get the idea, however. The little Sepida hadn't remembered to speak English since they'd come onto the ship. Pipolphi's emotions were running so high he hadn't noticed that Zane was simply reading Pip's body language and coloring while going along with whatever the Sepida had been doing.

Zane trusted his lover utterly and, after seeing how competent Pip had been with mixing up the vaccinations, the human had no issue with letting Pip do whatever the Sepida thought needed to be done. He probably would have been slightly less sanguine about Pipolphi tapping frantically at every video screen they came across if he'd known that the Sepida had no idea what the screens said and was hitting random buttons and icons in a mad attempt to find anything that might help him find Tilly.

As they opened the last door, they were relieved that no Hunnars were inside, but there was an instant sense of despair when Pipolphi realized that Tilly wasn't present, either. The slender tentacles on Pipolphi's head waved in his distress as the Sepida's skin flickered in shades of black and gray. Inside was a Vulpan not much taller than Pip. The captive took one good look at the Sepida and promptly let out a girlish shriek.

"I don't want to be raped by tentacles!" Sifta glanced from one person to the other before he noticed the canine. "A Kaynen!" He gasped as he fell to his knees in front of the dog. The small bruise on Sifta's cheek standing out against skin gone ashen with anxiety. "Please hear me out! My mate's a Kaynen just like you… I have to get back to him. He'll get so upset if he can't find me. I mean, I got lost once when he took me to the Ferinsk Exhibit of Solaris Equin. I was just going to the restroom real quick and got turned around. He was banned for life after punching through a wall when he could smell me on the other side." Sifta groaned. "And I was  _fine_. What will he do when I've really been kidnapped?"

Louie gave a soft bark and licked Sifta's face. The Vulpan blinked at the canine. That was awfully forward for a Kaynen he'd just met. Usually, only close friends kissed cheeks. Sifta let out a shuddering breath. Clearly, the Kaynen was trying to calm him, the Vulpan thought, to show that he could be trusted as one would trust a dear friend. Thank goodness for people who were so clever that they could convey so much with a simple gesture. Sifta started to feel better immediately.

"We're not going to do  _anything_ badto you," Pipolphi clarified, reaching down to pull the Vulpan to his feet. "We're looking for my best friend. Have you seen him? He's a Nubra that's inky black with orange spots."

It took a good moment for the Vulpan to completely calm back down enough to grasp what was happening and that he was, indeed, not going to be molested. "I-I was the last person they brought in. I haven't seen anyone like that. Please, would you help me get back to my mate?" Sifta begged. "Before he breaks the whole station?"

"Of course!" Pip assured, taking Sifta's hand and beginning to lead him out of the cell. "We let everyone else go. You are the last one. I'll have to keep looking through the ship to find my friend, he has to be here somewhere, but I'll make sure you get out safely. Zay and Louie took care of all the Hunnars that are between here and the exit."

Before they could step into the hall, there was a thunder of footsteps, and the doorway was full of rough-looking men rushing inside. Zane stepped in front of Pip and Sifta, ready to defend them. Louie sat on the floor and cocked his head curiously to the side.

"There will be no tentacle-raping today!" One of the men hissed. "Unhand that Vulpan!"

Behind the strange men, Pip saw Tilbei enter the room cautiously with another stranger.

"Tilly!" Pip shouted.

"Daniel! Pedro! Jason!" Sifta said happily.

"Pip!?" Tilbei gasped.

"Tilly?" Zane said, looking around for Pip's friend. There was a lavender-skinned person with rabbit ears and a long wrap skirt. That must be her. Zane didn't see breasts, but from previous experience on the station, he knew breasts weren't necessarily a requirement in women of other species. Zane nodded at the rabbit-eared person. "Nice to meet you, Tilly."

Jasper blinked at the giant of a man who was speaking a language his chip didn't know. "Umm, Bei?"

"He's not Tilly! I am!" The Nubra huffed as he pulled Pip into a relieved hug. The two of them were practically cemented together at that point.

"Tilly, thank the cosmos!" Pip keener as he clung to his best friend. "Sorry I took so long. I crashed and was hurt, and Zay saved me and...Zay!"

Zane walked over to take the hand that Pip offered him. "Zay, this is Tilly," he explained in English as he motioned towards the Nubra. He then gestured to Jasper. "And this is his…"

"Jasper," Tilbei responded, immediately wrapping an arm around the hybrid's waist. "My lifemate."

Pip let out a happy squeal and hugged the half-Polkin tightly. "Zay, this is Jasper, Tilly's umm...Tilly's husband!"

The human couldn't be more confused. "Wait, so Tilly's not a girl?"

The Sepida let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snicker. "No, Tilly has twig and berries!" He replied.

"He does?  _Where?_ " He questioned, not seeing anything even when briefly glancing at the Nubra's crotch area where Tilbei's penises were sheathed and hidden from view inside his body. "I'm so confused right now."

Pip shook his head and once again spoke in Sepida. "This is Zay, he's  _my_ lifemate, though he doesn't fully understand what that means yet...and this is Louie. Don't be afraid! He's a  _good_ carnivore. A great friend! Right, Louie?"

Louie let out a woof as though in agreement.

"We better get you back before Lox tears the whole port apart," Pedro insisted. "Jason, Daniel, can you guys wrap things up without us?"

A feral grin formed on Daniel's face. "Oh, we got this," the ferret responded as he pulled out the explosives.

"Are those explosives!?" Pipolphi gasped.

"No time to explain!" Tilly admitted. "We better all get out of here now!"

Everyone agreed and bolted for the door. Louie let out an excited bark and loped at Pipolphi's side, almost hoping he'd get a chance to bite another of the hairy-people who had scared Little Salty Pup. As far as the Irish Setter was concerned, frightening Pip was absolutely not allowed. Louie always tried hard to be a Good Dog. However, exceptions had to be made for certain situations. Besides, Salty Pup had cooed and hugged him after Louie had chomped the first bad guy and Zane had praised him. Louie was still a Good Dog.

"But, isn't blowing up the ship with the unconscious Hunnars still in it  _wrong_?" Pipolphi questioned even as they rushed down the hallways. He hated Hunnars as much as the next Sepida. But he couldn't stand to just watch them all being wiped out.

"Naw, the blast is only going to be for their controls and to total the ship," Pedro pointed out. "It'll be contained. Those rats ain't going anywhere before the Enforcers get to them."

"Will the Enforcers  _really_ capture them?" Jasper asked tremulously. Even ship-less Hunnars were dangerous.

"They're already on their way," Pedro affirmed. "Like I said, we have friends in high places."

Two of the Hunnars that had first been attacked began to stir near the exit. However, Zane and Tilbei made short work of them, ensuring that they stayed knocked out. The human was quite impressed with how agile the Nubra seemed to be. His previous image of a female Tilly, tiny and more petite than even Pip, was quickly being rearranged to the real Tilly before him. The ebony and orange-skinned man wasn't nearly as tall as Zane. However, Tilbei couldn't be called petite either. There were muscles under that dark skin, and he used them well in a fight.

When they finally made it out of the hangar, they saw Jason and Daniel rushing along behind them. They were stuck in the hallway when the explosives detonated, so Jason quickly pinned and shielded Daniel against the wall as the entire ship shook with the force. The group on the dock merely gaped as the entire control area of the ship was blasted away in a flash of light and debris.

Jason and Daniel stumbled out of the hangar on unsteady feet just as several armed Murisians arrived on the scene.

"They're all in there," Jason pointed out. "We had to fight for our lives!"

A small sense of justice filled Jasper as he saw Hunnar after Hunnar being escorted out as prisoners flanked by four Enforcers each. Tilbei held him tightly as if to assure him that he wasn't alone. Not anymore.

"Man, do you guys ever miss the days when we were just simple outlaws?" Daniel griped. "I mean look at us, doing all kinds of undercover Enforcer work…"

Jason and Pedro looked at one another and shook their heads. "No, better to be on the side of the Enforcers than against them," Jason decided.

"I still have many mouths to feed,  _amigo_ ," Pedro pointed out. "We're staying clean."

"You alright there, Sifta? Ready to go back?" Daniel asked the Vulpan.

"Hey wait, we haven't properly thanked you for everything," Tilbei called out to the other group.

"No need, we were a good team," Pedro pointed out. "We have another stop on the way back home, so we're kinda pressed for time."

"Then, take this," Tilly offered as he handed them a card with the code for the Viceroy's ship. It had been tucked inside Jasper's hat, just in case they'd needed to give an escaping Pip or the authorities the contact information in a hurry. "We'd like to hear from you again."

Jason couldn't help but smile. The raccoon reached into one of his pockets and handed Tilbei a card with the code for their ship, as well. "Same goes for us."

The two groups then wished each other well and good-bye. Zane, still unsure as to what was going on, merely shook everyone's hand. A moment later, his arms were full of Sepida again.

"Zay, we're going home," he told him in English. "My home and Tilly's home." He then told Tilly and Jasper the same thing.

"We'll meet you there, then," Tilbei affirmed.

They separated once again to get into their individual ships. Once back on Pip's ship, the Sepida gasped. "Zay!" He had completely forgotten to even  _warn_ him. "Zay taking tea with the in-laws! Meet the parents!"

Louie leaned against Zane's leg as the human got a funny look on his face. The canine just hoped that wherever they were going had good treats and people who liked dogs.


	13. 13

Excited to have returned home with a mate and a new friend, Pip was the first to dismount and rushed through the open hangar, burying his toes in the beach sand that began a few yards from where he had landed. The fine, white sand shimmered in the warm sunshine like a swath of crushed diamonds worn smooth by millennia of pounding surf. Pip closed his eyes and took a large breath of air, tears brimming in his eyes at the familiar feeling of being home.

"Well, well, if it isn't Pipolphi ets Dejunsi of the Sepida in the Waters…" an aggravatingly familiar voice called out. Pip didn't need to open his eyes to recognize it. The voice clearly belonged to his most persistent bully, Galieth ets Amunve. The two of them were close in age and Pip had been grouped with Galieth in their school and play. More than any other Sepida, Galieth had tormented Pip while they were growing up.

It went all the way back to some hatchday celebration when they'd been little. Even that long ago, Pipolphi remembered that Tilbei had been there at his side, defending him. When Pip was alone, he'd always felt open to attack, vulnerable. Pipolphi was too big, stuck out too much, never felt fast enough or clever enough. Galieth had always seemed to take joy in reinforcing his insecurities. Seeing the smaller Sepida immediately upon arrival when Pip had been so excited about coming home seemed to make the shining sun dim and to take away the sparkle from the sands.

"Crawling back home again, eh?" Galieth taunted. "Space too much for you to handle? Figures."

When Pip opened his eyes, he realized that Galieth was flanked by his usual accomplices. Gal's cousin Munklad, and their two friends Setrahl and Arolby. Though Galieth was the biggest threat amongst all of them, it did not ease Pip's concern to see them all before him.

Galieth was absolutely lovely in the eyes of the Sepida. In fact, he was considered the most beautiful out of their entire generation. He was adorably short, a mere 3'8" (111 cm), and a vast difference to Pip's 5' (152 cm). The smaller Sepida's resting color was a light pink hue all over with slightly larger eyes that were a golden yellow. His hair tentacles reached down to his ankles, even while in the slight waves of mischief that currently sent them curling and shifting like a living cloak down the rose-colored Sepida's back.

Galieth's three companions weren't as short. All three of them were between 4 and 4'2" (121-127cm), which was the range of height for nearly all Sepida. Though Munklad was Galieth's cousin, their only resemblance was in the same hue of their golden eyes. Mun was a muddy blue hue all over. Setran was a boulder-grey with blue eyes, and Arolby was a moss-green hue with lighter green eyes.

Pip had a theory that Galieth had surrounded himself with friends that were naturally camouflage-hues so as to hide himself from all the Hasserack that he attracted. Gal had never been the best at shifting colors during dire situations. So, Pip had seen him hiding behind his friends on more than one occasion. Pipolphi had never said so out loud except perhaps to Tilly, saying that a Sepida couldn't hide was one of the worst insults for their kind. Even if it was true and though Galieth tormented Pip, the tall Sepida could never bring himself to say such a thing. Pipolphi had always preferred avoidance of conflict, hiding, and running. It had never worked well, but Pip had tried.

The turquoise Sepida gritted his teeth and forced himself not to hunch to appear smaller. Pipolphi was tired of it, tired of hiding from everything.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I met many new friends in space," Pip replied, feeling a touch more bravery after what he and his new companions had survived. Not to mention that his beloved human and his friend Louie were also on board behind him. "And together, we took down a whole Hunnar ship."

"Ha! Well, talk about illusions of grandeur," Galieth mocked as he walked around the taller Sepida, circling around him like a hawk. "Who'd ever believe that such a gangly Sepida such as you would take down one Hunnar, let alone a whole ship?" He hissed as he quickly reached out to grab a handful of Pip's hair tentacles and tugged them down so sharply that taller Sepida's head bent backward. "Besides, other than that annoying Nubra, who'd become friends with someone as ugly as you?"

A pleased sneer formed on Gal's face when Pip's turquoise eyes glared right at him. The pink Sepida relished whenever he managed to gain the tall Sepida's complete attention. He shoved Pip hard enough to make the taller man fall to the ground and was about to pin him down. But, the moment was short-lived when a deep voice yelling in a foreign language startled him.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing, you little brat?" Zane called out as he rushed over to them.

The three other Sepida had wide eyes on their faces, and their necks craned upwards to gape openly at the immensely tall foreigner.

Galieth turned white with shock, which was quickly replaced with a pitch black of fear as he was lifted up effortlessly and held over the huge man's shoulder. {"OW! What the cosmos do you think you're do- OW! Stop this at ONCE!} He cried out as he felt a large hand coming down on his backside over and over again. It wasn't terribly painful, the shock and mortification hit him harder than the slight sting. His black hue bled quickly into an orange as he tried to decide whether the tall beast was dangerous or not. Every time that large hand swatted his butt cheeks, he flashed a mustard hue of pure embarrassment.

"Little girls should behave and treat others with respect," Zane grumbled as he continued to spank the little feminine Sepida. His movements began to slow down just as loud gasps were aimed at the blue swirls that began to overtake Galieth's orange hue. The human downright blushed when he felt something quite hard poking against his shoulder. Once again, he had judged incorrectly. It wasn't a little girl that he had been disciplining...it was apparently a young  _man._

{"I will never forget this, you big oaf! You tall troll!"} Galieth huffed as he shoved the human's hands away after he was let down. By then, he was a solid mustard hue all over, and his arousal could no longer be hidden. His hair strands moved in all directions in agitation. {"Congratulations, Pip! You've managed to find a foreign friend that's even taller and uglier than you!"}

{"He's big and strong and wonderful,"} Pipolphi shouted, hands clenched in fists. His skin swirled with reds and oranges punctuated with flashes of white; he could feel the challenge display thrumming in his skin. {"And he's not ugly! He's the most amazing, beautiful thing I've ever seen! And he's like that on the inside, too. Not like you, you're so dark inside."} Pip's shoulder's slumped, but Zane was there wrapping an arm around him and the Sepida straightened. {"It's so sad. Doesn't it hurt you, Galieth? Don't you want to feel soft and warm inside?"}

As the taller Sepida spoke, Galieth's mustard yellow hue began to shift from color to color. It was briefly an olive green of sly contentment when Pip began to shout back since he had managed to get a rise out of him. But, then the green turned into a yellow-orange of confusion. But, finally, his hair tentacles drooped straight down as he took on a deep brown hue of downright depression. He was  _dark_  inside? That's how Pip had thought of him all this time?

Munklad rushed forward to place a hand on his cousin's shoulder. None of them had ever seen Galieth turn that sad hue before. Mun flashed a vibrant pink of concern when tears began to fall from the shorter Sepida's golden yellow eyes.

{"Muuuuuuuuuuun,"} Gal whimpered as he buried his weeping face in his cousin's chest. {"Am I really that dark inside? A-all I wanted was for him to-"} A sniffle so loud that it sounded like the sound of a French horn followed. {"To like me. B-but all he cares about is that stupid N-nubra and th-this mean, un-cultured g-giant!"}

Though he spouted petulant and childish jabs, the solid brown hue was the truth of how upset the tiny Sepida truly was. Pip was right. Galieth was definitely hurt.

 _"Is he going to be alright?"_  Zane whispered. _"I didn't think I hit him so hard for him to cry like that…"_

 _"Didn't hurt him,"_ Pipolphi whispered back. " _Not sure what is his major malfunction."_ Pip sighed and stepped cautiously toward the upset Sepida. {"Tilly isn't stupid, and Zay isn't uncultured. If you really wanted me to like you, you wouldn't say things like that. I don't know what game you're playing now. What are you really sad about? It definitely can't be because I don't like you. You've never had a kind word for me. You hurt me, play mean pranks, and say terrible things. You've always made it perfectly clear how you feel about me, and it's pretty far from anything friendly."}

{"You know what,"} Galieth retorted with a sniffle. {"Fine! Believe what you want! I DON'T like you, and I n-never did! Go be happy with your unruly Giant and uncouth Nubra, see if I care!"} The tiny Sepida then ran off dramatically. The brown hue had never wavered.

{"Gal, wait!"} Munklad cried out as he chased after him. Their other two friends reluctantly followed.

"What was  _that_ all about?" Zane wondered aloud.

"No idea," Pip said, looking bewildered. "We grew up together. Galieth always mean because I'm too tall, blue like I'm happy-horny all the time, clumsy. Never nice."

Zane frowned. "I'm starting to think he deserved that spanking," he grumbled. He then glanced towards the ship. "Should we bring Louie with us to meet your parents, or should we leave him on the ship?"

"Leave, Louie?" Pipolphi asked, shocked. "I want Louie to meet the parents. Ahn, unless Louie doesn't want to come?"

"No, I just remember how he scared you the first time…" Zane pointed out. "Would he be scary to your parents?"

"Mnn, yes. But can't leave him. No one gets left behind or forgotten. Can talk to parents first, warn."

"Alright, if you're sure," Zane agreed. He then whistled for Louie to join them.

The two of them looked on, Pip in confusion and Zane in horror, as Louie tried to drag a recently-soiled large Mr. Teddy with him.

"Oh no, you don't...it's one thing to introduce you to the in-laws. It's a different thing entirely to have them see you fornicating with a bear. Mr. Teddy stays in here," Zane stated adamantly.

Louie's ears and tail dropped, but he dropped the teddy bear and padded over to them. The canine sighed as the ship's hatch closed, bumping Mr. Teddy the rest of the way inside. The Irish Setter perked up when Pip hugged him. The dog walked next to Pipolphi as they ventured across the sand toward a group of shining domes in the distance.

Louie liked having Salty Pup between himself and Zane. The waves and beach reminded Louie of home, but it was still a New Place and should be treated cautiously in case any bad things might be about. Later, Louie would try to patrol for Men with Hats and Beards to assure himself there were no obvious threats about.

As they walked, Pip explained in his best English who they would be meeting and why Louie and Zane would have to wait outside for a few minutes when they got there. The Sepida felt himself turn a guilty salmon color as he told Louie that his people would probably be afraid of such a big-toothed predator, remembering Pip's own awful initial reactions to the sweet dog.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt them. He'll be a good boy, right Louie?" Zane reached down to pat Louie's side. "No biting, ok?"

Louie turned to give Zane's hand a few licks. No biting. Got it. No one had forbid licking, however. Louie's tongue lolled in a doggy grin, looking forward to it.

As they approached the domes, more Sepida and Nubra were about. Most Sepida looked at Zane and Louie with wide, startled eyes before darting away or disappearing with camouflage. The Nubra they came across watched warily, sometimes stepping in front of the Sepida near them and glaring at the strangers. Pip sighed and kept walking, trying to convince his coloring to reflect calm. He thought he did alright until they reached Pip's childhood home. Nervousness prickled through Pipolphi sending flickers of orange across his skin.

When the Sepida neared a familiar dome, his feet seemed to lead him toward it without direction from him. Similarly, his hand lifted and stroked down the door to set off the chime within. A moment later, a huffy and recognizable Nubra was at the door. At first, Zane wondered why Tilbei's face seemed upset. But, then he caught sight of not one, not two, but  _three_ penises in different stages of emergence.

"Ahh! I can't  _unsee_ that!" the human whined as he covered his eyes with his hands. "I get it, already! Tilly's like 110% male!"

Tilbei raised an eyebrow at the tall human's antics, unsure of what was wrong with him. {"Sorry...Jas and I were...hold on, give me a sec,"} he relayed to Pip before rushing back inside to make sure that his beloved half-Polkin was dressed. Tilly himself didn't really care about such things as nudity or others seeing his arousal. But he cared enough about Jasper to want to honor his wishes.

When he opened the door a second time, his privates were once again concealed, not that Zane ever looked down at them again after what he had seen. He was still a little flushed with embarrassment, but Tilly didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest. As they walked in, neither Jasper nor Tilbei gave any reaction to Louie and Zane, since they had already been acquainted with them both.

{"Everything okay?"} Tilbei asked after setting two bowl-like glasses of water out for Zane and Louie to drink. Zane immediately set Louie's bowl on the ground for the canine to reach. A quick scan at the dietary machine showed that both species were a bit dehydrated and could safely drink their water.

{"We're on our way to see my parents,"} Pipolphi explained. {"Had a run-in with Galieth and his goons. I think he's maybe lost his mind."} Pip grinned. {"But Zay saw Gal pushing me around and, you wouldn't believe it, Tilly, he  _spanked_  Galieth."} The Sepida leaned in, guilty delight flashing in sparks white, lime, and salmon pink. {"And Galieth turned blue. Very, very blue."}

{"Blue? That had to be super embarrassing for that little punk,"} Tilbei responded with a snicker. He placed a hand on Zane's shoulder. {"Well done, man!"}

Zane didn't know what Tilly was trying to say, but the Nubra seemed pleased.

"Tilly said 'job well done' with Galieth," Pip translated. The Sepida blew out a breath. {"We have to get him a chip and mine updated to his language. I hate not being able to communicate."} He looked down at Louie, who was dripping water from his muzzle. {"And I speak none of poor Louie's."} Pipolphi looked thoughtful. {"Isn't there still that place near the Interworld Embassy that takes trade, Tilly? I don't have nearly enough credits to buy two chips and upgrades, but if I could trade…"}

Jasper stepped into the room, cheeks flushed and hair tousled. {"Oh, hi-hi.} He smiled and gave a little wave before tucking himself into his Nubra's side. He blinked down at Louie. {"Why is our Kaynen friend drinking off the floor?"}

Louie's head lifted straight up at the sound of Jasper's voice. He walked over to the hybrid and leaned slightly against Jasper's leg as if to beg for scratchies.

Tilly lifted a brow at the sight. {"Well, the place near the Interworld Embassy is still there. Are you sure you wanna go that far as to trade... _that?"}_ He questioned as he subconsciously held Jasper closer to him and began to stroke his side.

The rabbit hybrid didn't seem to be able to keep himself from reaching down to run his fingertips through the silky fur behind Louie's ears. Jas petted the canine as Tilly frowned at Louie before looking back to Pip.

{"It's fine,"} the Sepida said, though he looked a bit uncertain. {"Zay will go with me, I'm sure. He'll make sure no one takes undue liberties with my person."}

Zane peered at his beloved Sepida at the sound of his name, but he still couldn't make out a lick of what anyone was saying. He knew he was involved though since his name had been called. No punches were thrown, so it probably wasn't any  _bad_ news, in any case.

{"Oh, is that the  _real_ reason?"} Tilbei questioned as he motioned towards Pip's curling tresses. {"Or is it that you want him there to  _watch_?"}

Pipolphi squeaked and flashed bright blue then an embarrassed mustard and back again.

{"I, well…So, we came by to ask if you'd join us to meet my parents."} Pip said quickly, not caring how obvious the subject change might be. {"I thought they might be calmer with a Nubra there. And they can meet Jasper at the same time."}

Tilly nuzzled the top of Jasper's head. {"What do you think, Jas? Should we go with them to give them some support?"} He asked.

{"Oh, sure,"} Jas agreed easily. He looked down to where Louie was nearly falling over with happiness from Jasper rubbing under his chin. {"And why am I feeling like I really need to tell Louie he's a good boy like I am talking to a little kit?"}

Louie let out a pleased gruff as he licked Jasper's fingers.

Almost immediately, Tilbei lifted Jasper into his arms bridal style. {"Pip, your Kaynen friend is being too forward with my mate."} He huffed.

{"Ah, I'm sorry, Tilly!"} The Sepida said quickly. {"I really don't think he means anything by it. Louie licks me all the time. At first, I thought he was tasting me to see if I was good to eat. Now, I think it's how he shows affection. He licks Zay, too. He seems to like hands the best. He's never tried to do it anywhere naughty."}

{"It's probably just a cultural difference with Kaynen, Bei. I don't think Louie was getting fresh."} Jasper hugged the Nubra, kicking his feet slowly as he looked down at Louie, who looked utterly dejected. {"Aww, look how sad he is. Don't be sad, Louie. Who's a nice Kaynen? Who is? Yes, you are! Louie's a good Kaynen. You just can't hold your licker. No, you can't, can you?"}

Louie briefly turned around in place in excitement as if he knew that he was being called a "good boy."

Tilbei downright pouted. {"I would still prefer to be the only one allowed to lick you, love,"} he all but whined.

Jasper grinned and nuzzled up to his mate's ear, whispering softly, {"I can think of a few places I'd like you to lick me. Maybe you'd give me a turn to lick you, too?"} The half-Polkin's soft tongue darted out to tease a spot just behind Tilbei's jaw.

Tilly felt a shiver rolling down his spine at the prospect. {"Definitely, as soon as we get back,"} he vowed. {"So, are we doing this? Do you wanna stop by my mom's first for practice? She's been wanting to see you, too. She already met my Jasper."}

{"I want to,"} Pip said with a sigh. {"But if they found out I went to see them second I'd never hear the end of it. Maybe after?"} The Sepida made a rude noise. {"I might need her hugs if they give me one of their prepared speeches about what I should be doing with my life and bend my knees so I don't look so damn tall or I'll never find a mate."} Pipolphi's shoulder sagged.

Zane immediately placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

Louie also walked over to lick the Sepida's knee.

"Yes," Pip said, leaning into the touch and patting the top of Louie's head as he forced a smile onto his face. "Time to hit the road. Jasper and Tilly are coming, too."

They made quite the stunning group as they walked over to the dome that belonged to Pip's parents. However, with the addition of Tilbei, the other Sepida and Nubra around merely stared in curiosity as they walked past instead of trying to flee or fight.

The walk was too short for Pip. He found himself wanting to wander around a bit before having to see his parents. It wasn't that he didn't love them or they didn't love Pipolphi. Pip had been the only surviving hatchling of any clutch his mother had ever laid. Their devotion to their child was absolute and often overwhelming. They were determined for Pipolphi to live the life they believed he should have and knew with utter certainty what their boy needed to do in order to achieve it.

It was exhausting for Pip. He let out a deep sigh as he opened the door of his childhood home, nodding at his companions to let them know that they could wait for a few minutes in the tiled entry while Pipolphi talked to his parents and prepared them to meet Zane and Louie without them inking in fright.

{"Mom? Dad?"} Pip called as he walked further inside. {"Are you home?"}

Almost immediately, an aquamarine blur latched herself onto the taller Sepida. {"Come down here and let me see you,"} Xihiet, Pip's mom, trilled as she dragged his face down with her hands to inspect him with her vibrant blue eyes. Hues of lavender and green rolled down her petite form. {"Are you ok? No broken bones?"} She questioned as she began to inspect every strand of hair on his head.

{"Son! Do you have any idea how worried we were when we heard no further messages from your ship?"} Palosau, Pip's father, stated sharply as he emerged, though his purple body was rapidly bleeding into a pink of concern. His teal eyes, such a similar shade to Pip's own, were tight and filled with authority. He reached over to tug Pip's head onto his shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around his body. {"Thank goodness you're safe."}

{"I'm seriously contemplating never letting him go off-planet ever again!"} His mom huffed. {"Tilbei was with him and yet, still, these things happen. I just don't like it."}

{"I'm fine, everything's fine,"} Pip promised. {"We ran into a little trouble but we figured everything out, and it all worked out. I'm not a hatchling anymore. I love you, but I can't just hide in the juvenile pools surrounded by Nubra."}

Xi's lips drew into a thin line, but she held back from voicing all of her thoughts. {"You're safe, and you're here, and that's what matters,"} She decided.

{"Agreed."} Palos gruffly responded.

{"Ahmm, yes. And I made some new friends while I was gone. They're just…they're wonderful. Louie and Zay."} Pip gulped, his gills flaring slightly, willing his chromatophores to behave. {"Zay is…special to me. He's taken care of me, protected me. Louie, too. But Zay…he's strong, smart, gentle, protective, patient… "} Pip trailed off with a soft, dreamy trill.

{"Protective?"} Pip's mom squealed. {"Is he a Nubra? Why haven't you introduced him to us before?"}

Palos gave a small grunt of approval. {"Yes, in lieu of a Sepida, a Nubra would be an equally as acceptable mate."}

{"Hnn, well, he's not  _exactly_  a Nubra. Neither is Louie."} Pip nibbled his lip nervously. {"Though they share some of the best characteristics of a protecting Nubra. They're very strong and are fierce in their defense of others."} Pipolphi fought down a bubbling giggle as he thought of his human spanking Galieth blue.

The two older Sepida glanced at each other. If it wasn't a Sepida or a Nubra, just who had their son brought to them? Surely, it couldn't be a Hunnar!?

{"Sweetheart, just who have you brought home with you?"} Xi questioned hesitantly.

{"Wonderful people!"} Pipolphi said, a bit too enthusiastically, startling both his parents. Pip tried not to fidget as he softened his tone. {"I didn't know what Louie was, at first. Tilly said he's a Kaynen, but I don't really know anything about the species."} Pip's mother and father both frowned but the younger Sepida forged on. {"Louie is maybe just a little scary when you first see him. He looks like a predator, but I promise he is very gentle and sweet. He won't hurt you or me. He seems to have a cultural habit of, umm, licking hands and faces as sort of a greeting or something. So, don't let that startle you. He's not trying to eat you, I promise."} Pip sighed. {"I can't wait until Zay and Louie have language chips so we can communicate better."}

{"Language chips? If they can't understand you, how can you know that they don't feel abducted?"} His father questioned, finally realizing that his son brought foreigners with him. {"Are they even aware of where they are?"}

{"Are they foreigners?"} His mother asked, echoing her partner's thoughts.

{"Well, I may have possibly accidentally ended up on Zay's planet, Earth, after a little oopsie. He's something called a human,"} Pip said quickly. {"He had an extensive audio-visual library I was able to have the ship analyze to upload into my chip. It's not a comprehensive translation. But it was enough to allow communication. They  _chose_  to come with me. They wanted to."}

His parents didn't look all that convinced, but Pip thought up a different tactic. {"Tilly came across his mate while on a Hunnar ship, and they escaped together!"} Pipolphi quickly summarized. {"I'll introduce Jasper first, and with Tilly here, you'll see there's no reason to be afraid!"}

He then stepped out of the room and came back with Tilbei and Jasper in tow. Tilbei kept an arm around Jasper's waist and stopped a few feet in front of Pip's parents before giving a nod of greeting.

{"Good to see you again,"} the Nubra greeted. {"This is my mate, Jasper."}

{"N-Nice to meet you, Pip's parents,"} Jasper all but squeaked as he hugged Tilly closer as if to hide against him somehow.

Both Xihiet and Palosau seemed to melt just a little at the sight. {"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Jasper, was it?"} Palos responded.

When the half-Polkin gave a hesitant nod, Xi smiled. {"We don't know the circumstances behind how you've arrived. But welcome to our planet. Tilbei's the finest Nubra of his generation, so he's a keeper,"} she praised.

Hearing such praise made Tilbei's orange spots glow in embarrassment.

Seeing his parents handling Jasper so well gave Pip a bubbling hope. {"Ok, with Tilly here, I think it's time to bring in Louie!'} He announced as he did just that.

Then, Louie barked a greeting and walked forward to sniff and lick at their feet. Pip's parents took a step back at the sight of the supposed Kaynen. {"Is he a  _carnivore_?"} Palos asked warily as he stood in front of Xihiet as if to protect her.

Pip reached down to absently stroke the top of Louie's head. {"No! I mean, yes, but he eats special food in small quantities…"} He tried to explain.

{"Louie's a small warrior,"} Tilbei added. {"He's a good guy, believe us."}

Pip's parents glanced at one another again. They were still tense at the sight of Louie, but they also trusted Tilly to protect them.

Pipolphi straightened back up, his fingers curling and uncurling as he wrung his hands in nervousness. {"Mom, dad, I think it's time you finally meet my Zay,"} He decided. "Zay can come in now," he called out in English. "It's showtime!"

The tall human made slow movements as he walked in. But, the fact that he had to duck at the entrance until he was able to stand upright at the higher points of the ceiling made him all too intimidating. Bands of black and pink rolled down the bodies of both of Pip's parents.

All of their colors then seemed to be chased away like a drop of dish soap dispersing colors in a bowl full of milk. The two of them stood there, white as snow from head to toe, staring up at the tall man in pure shock.

The gymnast made as if to move in order to shake their hands, but he changed his mind. He didn't want to scare them. "Nice to meet you?" He greeted, instead.

Pip rushed about until he got cushions for everyone. Zane noted that they almost felt like large bean-bag chairs. He didn't hesitate to sit down when his lover shoved him down onto one and then sat on his lap, taking hold of his hand. Feeling just how tense his Sepida was, the human frowned slightly and began to gently rub Pip's back with his free hand.

{"I love, Zay,"} Pip blurted, clinging to his human's hand. {"When he has a chip, and we can communicate more fluently, I'm going to explain my feelings fully and ask him to bond with me as my mate. Permanently."} He fiddled with Zane's fingers nervously, then wrapped his arms around the gymnast's toned forearm. {"I'm not sure how we'll do the bonding ceremony without him drowning, but we'll figure it out. I want to be with him, forever."}

Both of Pip's parents sat down in one of the plush chairs as they shifted from white to a sickly grey tinged with the occasional pink. Their gazes had not left the very tall alien whom their son was currently sitting on. The flesh was a strange peachy-pink hue all over. He had what looked like light patches of fur on his arms and legs. The hair on top of his head looked dull and dead. But, it was those slate-hued eyes that were the strangest. So much smaller than theirs, and with a tiny dot of black in each similar, if much smaller, than the eyes of other beings they had seen.

A long moment of silence stretched so awkwardly that it made everyone in the room feel stiff, even Tilbei and his mate.

Palosau and Xihiet jumped when the sudden sound of Zane clearing his throat startled them.

"I know that you can't understand me right now," the human explained. "But, I am in love with your son. I would like nothing more than to have your permission to court him to my best ability. I will do my best to perform anything that you ask of me for your culture's version of our union."

Pip's hair tried to braid itself at Zane's declaration. The Sepida was able to keep his hair tentacles from knotting up in a display that would be simply mortifying in front of his parents. It would be like humping Zane while they watched. Ick.

{"Zay said that…that he loves me and he wants your blessing to begin the steps of bonding with me."} Pipolphi's skin rippled with vivid greens from the deep, true emerald of grass to the palest lime.

A change came over both parents at the sight of Pip turning all shades of green. They bled to a lavender hue of relief. Their son was always cheerful and sweet despite the fact that he struggled with a height that was far out of the norm in Sepida society. But, even though he had a positive disposition, it was quite rare to see him genuinely green with joy.

It made their multiple hearts ache.

{"Oh, sweetheart...if he really makes you happy, we won't stand in your way,"} Xihiet immediately cooed, urging Palos with a nudge to agree.

Palos took a deep breath, a slight frown still on his face. {"If what you've said is true, about him being a protector, and if he really is willing….then, we'll let it be your choice on whether you truly wish to bond to him or not."}

{"Thank you!"} Pip said, wiggling with happiness. He trilled and chirped in delight as he turned in his lover's hold. "They say yes! We can go steady! Make out under the bleachers and go to the drive-in!"

Zane felt like laughing and crying all at once. "I'm so relieved," he replied. "I'm glad they approve."


	14. 14

a/n: Warning…spanking and tentacles?

::

Still a solid brown hue of depression, Galieth pressed on. He was quite upset to know just how much that tall giant meant to Pipolphi. For some reason, he had believed that one day, he'd be able to be more honest with Pip and they would bond. What an idiot he was. The tiny Sepida rushed along faster than his cousin and their friends until he ducked into Munklad's private dome.

Munk blew out a breath, gesturing to their other friends to go. Munklad would take care of Galieth like he always did. Setran and Arolby looked sympathetic but didn't argue. Managing their petite companion could be tricky in the best of times. It was like navigating a Hesserack breeding ground when Galieth was wound up.

Munklad was feeling a bit wound up, himself. He was still trying to process what had happened. Munk had been about to say something to calm Galieth and try to get the little pink Sepida to ease off on his harassment of Pipolphi. Munk had often been roped into the torment of the tall Sepida many times in their youth. Just thinking of it made his normally muddy-blue skin turn salmon pink with shame. Munklad had never joined in on the verbal taunts of Pip, but he had done other things that Galieth had talked him into doing.

After Munklad's ceremony of adulthood, he'd refused to take part in Pipolphi's torment. He wouldn't directly stop Gal's activities but would do his best to redirect his cousin's attention and would no longer help Galieth in any cruel pranks. Gal hadn't taken Munk's 'betrayal' well, refusing to speak to his bigger cousin for a full cycle. Munklad didn't regret it, no matter how much Galieth's anger had hurt. Munk had thought many times of apologizing to Pipolphi but he couldn't seem to overcome his shame enough to approach the tall Sepida.

Munk shook his head, rubbing the headache simmering above his right eye.

Before he'd been able to do anything to help Pipolphi, a giant alien had been on them. The great creature had plucked up Galieth, and Munklad had been sure he was about to see his cousin's gory death before his eyes. Munk had lunged forward, only to be held back by Setran and Arolby. Munklad's struggles died, and he stared, frozen, as the giant used his massive hand to  _spank_  Galieth like a criminal convicted and sentenced to corporal punishment. Munk could tell the big alien hadn't struck Gal hard. It was obvious that the man was holding back his strength. Munklad was horrified, sure that Galieth would go mad at being treated like a criminal.

And then Gal had turned  _blue_.

Munklad rubbed a hand over his face, trying to get the image out of his head. His cousin's skin flashing sapphire with dirty arousal as the final slaps of flesh against flesh resonated in the air...a part of him felt a guilty pleasure to be able to see such a thing. He had never seen his cousin turn blue before. Another part of him had become aggravated that everyone else witnessed it, too. He'd have preferred to see Galieth turning blue in private, for  _his_ eyes only.

Cousins could bond and mate. It wasn't exactly common, but it happened, and no one really batted a lash at it. Munk had thought about it ever since they'd been moved to the juvenile pool, years ago, and seen the antics of some of the older Sepida. Munk had held back, waiting for the right time. Maybe a little afraid of rejection, of losing Galieth's friendship if he said anything. He'd been a coward, keeping any randy youths away from his cousin with a glare or a colorful, aggressive display. Gal had always laughed when it happened and told Munk he was too protective. They'd left the pools of youth and entered adulthood and still, he'd said nothing.

Seeing Galieth's skin painted with the sapphire shades of arousal from another's hands had shocked Munk. He realized he was going to lose his cousin someday to someone else. Someone who wouldn't understand Galieth's tempers and insecurities. Someone that wasn't Munk.

With that thought on his mind, Munklad went in the dome to find his cousin.

Galieth was pacing about inside. Though the base of his skin was still brown, he was nearly a rainbow of striped colors as he ranted into the air. "A giant! He fell for a big, freaky, foreigner of all things!"

The tiny Sepida's long hair strands swayed every time he turned his heel and paced from one end to another. "I won't stand for this! When Pip is not looking, I...I'll  _drown_  his tall troll! That's what I'll do!" He continued to rant as he paced. "He'll rue the day he ever so much as touched me!"

"As for Pip, I'll-" Galieth trailed off and stood in place as he recalled the taller Sepida's last words to him.  _'...you're so dark on the inside,'_ he had said.  _'Doesn't it hurt you?'_

Once again, he became a solid brown hue all over. Gal just stood there in the middle of the room, staring at the ground. They had all seen Pip defending someone before. He'd done so for that Nubra, Tilbei, of course. However, Galieth hadn't ever seen the tall Sepida so  _passionate_  about defending someone as he did that giant.

The short Sepida wiped away the tears that had somehow rolled down his cheeks. The brown hue of his skin shifted into a defiant red. "How  _dare_  they do this to me!?" He started back up again, this time stomping from one end of the room to the other. "They'll both be sorry! I'll get them back! I don't care what it takes!"

"Cousin, calm yourself before you ink," Munklad said from the archway, forcing his tone to be as mild as the lavender shade he pushed into his skin.

Galieth had been so wrapped up in his ranting that he very nearly  _did_ ink himself. "Mun…" He paused for the slightest moment. But, then he started back up again. "I'm  _not_ calming down," He retorted, still a defiant red hue all over. "I'm seeking revenge. On  _both_ of them."

"Enough of this. Come for a swim with me and forget the giant and Pipolphi. You did so well while he and his Nubra were gone."

Galieth's hair began to tremble as he shook with unchecked rage. "So, now you're taking  _their_ side? My own cousin!?"

"You know I'm not. I've always been there for you." Munklad sighed softly. "I'm just worried about you. I want you to be happy. This vendetta against Pipolphi, it's not good for you. It's been years. Can't you let it go?"

"Like a novice Nubra, I'd let it go!" Gal countered. "They  _humiliated_ me...that giant even…" he trailed off, blushing for a moment. "I'll get them both back for what they did!"

"What exactly did they do?" the larger Sepida demanded, beginning to lose his lavender coloring. " _You_  attacked Pipolphi, again. You said you wouldn't do that anymore after you complained about how touching him disgusted you. Then, the biggest alien I've ever seen  _didn't_  tear your limbs off and snap you in half like he clearly could have." Munklad stopped Galieth's frantic pacing by standing in front of the smaller man and gripping his shoulders. "We're not hatchlings anymore, Gal. This is getting dangerous. We don't know anything about that alien. He didn't hurt you badly this time. Next time you might not be so lucky. Leave Pipolphi alone, forget him. You should have done it a long time ago."

"That's easy for  _you_ to say," the smaller Sepida huffed as he shoved his cousin away. "Your pride wasn't hurt in the slightest. Your body didn't decide to betray you over the shoulder of a stranger!" He insisted before his voice fell down an octave in an obstinate manner. "Forget it, I'll do it with or without anyone's help."

"No. Not this time." Munk said with equal determination. "I've let you go on with this madness for years. I thought you'd get it out of your system, but you won't, will you? You'll push this until you end up hurt or maybe killed. You think I'll just stand aside and let that happen? You're…you're my best friend, Gally, my most important person. You're done. No revenge. No saying cruel things or nasty pranks. You're leaving Pipolphi and his alien alone from now on."

Galieth flickered white with brief surprise. "I'm your most important…?" He faltered for a second. He had never seen Munklad being so adamant...not since the time he decided to stop going along with his Pip-torture plans. But, Gal was still more stubborn. "I will still do as please!" He countered.

"Is it that what you really want? Some kind of revenge for I don't even know what, anymore? I've never seen Pipolphi do  _anything_  to you. He's never even retaliated for the things you've pulled…things I used to do that you talked me  _into_."

Munk advanced on his cousin. Munklad was a bit on the tall side for a Sepida, but still within the range of normal. He wasn't as slender as most, carrying a more muscular bulk. Though he still looked willowy next to someone as broad and built as Pipolphi's alien, it was certainly still intimidating to other Sepida. He'd never used his size on Galieth before, never tried to make his cousin back down and feel smaller. Until now.

"Do you  _want_  the giant's hands on you again?" Munk asked, voice dangerously low as flashes of red burst on his skin. "Don't tell me you didn't like it, I saw you all pretty and blue as he smacked your ass."

Before he even realized it, Galieth began to flash in a challenge display, angry at the embarrassment his cousin brought back up. But, instead of admitting to it, he denied it. "Of course I don't," He hissed back. "How dare you even bring that moment back up?"

"Are you trying to lie to yourself or to me? Because don't even try it with me. I know you too well." Munk didn't stop advancing until they were nearly touching. "Is that why you kept pushing Pipolphi? He's tall. You thought maybe he was strong enough to take you over his knee if he lost his temper? But he never did, did he." Munklad leaned close. "You don't  _have_  to go to Pipolphi or some alien if that's what you need. You only had to ask. You know I'd tame the tides if you wished for it."

At first, Galieth's skin turned a deep mustard hue of embarrassment. How the hell had Mun figured out all of his deepest, darkest secrets? The ones that he refused to admit he even had? From the top of his head to the tips of his tiny toes, swirls of guilty salmon overtook the mustard hue, chased by swirls of shameful blue at the thought of his own cousin touching him that way. The small Sepida couldn't even bring himself to look Munklad in the eye as his long hair began to curl, something he hadn't ever shown anyone else. "A-Are you  _playing_ with me right now?" He questioned. "You can't be serious."

"Serious as a riptide." Mun's hue shifted between red and a growing sapphire as he reached out, his fingers tracing down Galieth's side then back to cup the smaller man's backside. Munklad turned a bright, brilliant sapphire, his hair tangling and tightening. " _Gally,_ " he whispered, breathless, before tightening his hold and squeezing the flesh under his hand almost hard enough to bruise. "Tell me you want this."

Galieth had always had difficulties with controlling his chlomatophores, and it was because he couldn't control it that he found himself turning a solid blue as his hair braided itself into a long Rapunzel-like braid. "I-I don't…" he sputtered, suddenly unsure of everything that led up to that moment. "I mean, I don't know if we should...M-Mun, what do  _you_ want in all of this?"

" _You_ ," he said simply, before sweeping a stunned Galieth into his arms and striding down the hall and into the bedroom.

Galieth's treacherous body flashed a lime green of excitement as he was carried off. All thoughts of Pipolphi, that tall foreign alien, and what they had been arguing about before...it all fled his mind faster than water flowing down river rapids. Why was Munklad doing all this? Galieth had never seen Mun aroused so up close before. Maybe his anger fueled arousal somehow? He wanted to ask his cousin so many questions, but he didn't want to do anything to break the taller Sepida's mood.

Gal chirped in surprise as he was tossed into the middle of the sturdy, round bed. Mun crawled in after him, a predatory gleam in his golden eyes.

"Would you like to be over my knee? Or should I flip you onto your belly and pin your wrists above your head with one hand while I spank you with the other?"

Munklad was no stranger to giving a good spanking. Like all adults, he'd served his civic duty when his number was called. He'd taken the training course and delivered justice to a few criminals. Every few years the lottery system seemed to hit on him. Once he been called but they had no one who needed punishment. Those other times, he'd done his duty as the training had taught him. It had never turned him blue as the thought of laying his hands on Galieth was doing now.

Another streak of guilty salmon rolled down Gal's body followed immediately by line of green-blue. He simply clambered across the bed until he was draped across Munklad's lap. He had to tug his hair, which only tightened further into the braided plait, over his shoulder to get it out of the way. For the moment, he held his upper body upon his elbows.

" _D-Do as you please,"_  He whispered. Galieth had never been so aroused in his life. The sapphire hue displayed on Munklad's skin was the most beautiful and sexiest thing he had ever seen. He turned his head slightly to peek at his cousin's face and he could have sworn that he felt his own shaft hardening even more. The look in the taller Sepida's eyes turned Galieth's skin a lurid green-blue.

"Mun, do you really want me like this?" Gal asked, his tone of voice insecure. "I never thought you were being serious… _are_ you serious?" The smaller Sepida squirmed in place, feeling guilty. "I mean, when Setran had told me that he liked you enough to want to mate you, I backed off in case you liked him back…"

"Setran?" Munklad said with a chuckle as he ran a gentle palm down Galieth's back. "That must have been a good while ago, for how long he's been utterly blue and green for Arolby." Munk frowned. "Wait.  _You_  backed off…from me? You never made any advances toward me. You never treated me as anything but your very platonic cousin."

Rings of various shades of green rolled down Galieth's blue skin at Munk's touch, followed by a ring of guilty salmon. "I...I was  _going_ to, when we were barely more than juveniles...but, Setran confessed his feelings for you to me in private. He was just so honest, more honest than I could...I don't know, I just thought that maybe you would have preferred someone like  _him_ instead of me," He explained. "I always pictured you with someone amazing...with someone you deserved."  _Someone way better than me,_ he thought to himself as a thick band of sad brown rolled down his skin.

"Have you ever seen me with  _anyone_  else?" Munklad asked seriously, his touch sliding lower to feel the soft roundness of Galieth's ass. Something long and hard pressed against the smaller Sepida's stomach. "Or haven't you noticed how I follow you around like a lost hatchling?"

A blush formed on Galieth's cheeks when he felt what was, undoubtedly, Munk's enjoyment against him. Was that really for him? "I...I thought that was just cause we're family," Gal admitted. "I didn't think it was...I mean, how could someone like you come to like such a punk like me?"

"Well, you  _can_ be a brat," Munk admitted with a light swat on the cheek he'd been fondling. He grinned when he saw the spark of blue chase across Galieth's skin. "But I see you when you  _aren't_ acting up around everyone else. I love who you are when it's just you and me and you aren't on a tear about something. You're clever, sweet, funny..."

"And mean and stupid and stubborn," Galieth huffed in response. "Quick to pick on someone just to get his attention...for many,  _many_  moon cycles." Tears began to brim in the small Sepida's eyes. "I've been such an idiot all this time, Mun...I don't deserve you."

"Then do better. Be someone who deserves me. I'm going to do my best to be someone who deserves you." Munklad's hand lifted and fell with a smack that seemed to echo in the room. "And if it's some kind of absolution you want for past behavior," Munk rubbed the stinging flesh of Gal's backside. "I think maybe we might both enjoy the activity."

" _Hanh!"_ Galieth covered his mouth with both hands, shocked at the sound that came out of it. Tiny specks of salmon rolled over his brightening blue hue. "M-Mun…" he gasped as he wiggled his lower half. "Please?"

"You want more?" Munklad's voice dripped wickedness. His hand came down on Galieth's other cheek with a crack. "You want me to spank this ass until it's radiating warmth and you'll think of me whenever you sit tomorrow?"

After an initial squeak of contact, Galieth nodded fervently. "Yes,  _please_ , Mun. Punish me," he keened even though he continued to blush hard. Before he realized it, the long braid began to unravel and form into multiple tight braids, a feeling he had never quite experienced before that day, and it was all for Munklad.

"Only if you understand that I'm not truly doing this because of anything you've done before," Munk said seriously, still rubbing his hand over Gal's backside. "I'm doing it because we both want it and you feel like you need it. It's for both our pleasure and to let you forgive yourself."

The petite Sepida felt his hearts skip a simultaneous beat. How had he been so blind? He had wasted so much time on Pip when Mun had been right there the entire time, beside him. He reached over to gently take one of Munklad's braids in his hand and pressed a kiss to the tip.  _"I understand,"_  he whispered sincerely before a devious little smirk formed on his face. "Does this mean that I'm  _your_ precious punk of a pink Sepida from now on?"

"If you want to be mine, I won't ever let you go unless you send me away," Munklad said, flipping Gal and pulling the smaller Sepida into his arms. Munk pressed their foreheads together, his hair tentacles gently caressing Galieth's cheeks. "I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. It's all I've wanted since we hit the juvenile pools and I figured out the way you make me feel."

Galieth's own hair immediately intertwined with Mun's, some of the strands holding his cousin's in place, as if the petite Sepida didn't want them to let go. "Then, won't you kiss me, Mun?" He asked softly, his slightly larger eyes filled with the desire he had buried away out of fear of not being enough. " _Show_  me how I make you feel?"

Munklad's golden eyes burned as he swept down to capture Galieth's lips. The smaller Sepida expected the kiss to be hard and forceful, but it didn't begin that way. Soft, gentle lips caressed, conveying the controlled longing in Munk's hearts. His hair stroked softly against Gal's cheeks and forehead, as though confirming that the other Sepida was really there.

" _Gally_ ," Munk whispered, his voice low and almost desperate, before he deepened the kiss.

Galieth's small and slender fingers latched on to two of Munk's braids on either side of his head and clenched them gently as he gave as good as he got. His skin all but exploded into various shades of sapphire, and he couldn't quite control the squirming and grinding of his lower half against Munklad.

The bigger Sepida groaned, hands going to Galieth's hips to encourage the movement.

"Spanking isn't the  _only_  thing I want to do to your ass," Munk purred into his cousin's delicately finned ear, nipping the lobe.

Ribbons of green formed on Galieth's skin as he let loose the lustiest trilling he had ever vocalized in his life.  _"Munklad..._ celestials, do whatever you  _want_ to it. Just know that I'm but a ripple away from cumming right here against you!"

"If you do," Munk warned, his tone turning stern and commanding. Gal had never heard it from his cousin before. "I'm going to spank and fuck you until you spend yourself so many times you turn permanently blue."

Galieth's hair tightened within their braids in a rolling wave down his back in shock as he spilled himself then and there.  _"Mun!"_ He gasped as his body shivered and squirmed in response to the sudden release.

Munklad clenched his teeth so tightly his jaw throbbed, his cock straining and so hard it was painful. He was dangerously close to following Gal over the edge. Munk held his cousin down, limiting the smaller Sepida's movement. If Galieth kept wriggling on top of Munklad's cock, Munk was going to spill as spectacularly as Gal had.

"So, you like that thought?" Munk asked voice strained. His hand seemed to slide to the seam between those perfect round cheeks without his mind knowing it was going to happen. Munklad was amazed his fingers didn't shake as they slipped down to find Gal's entrance, tracing a careful circle around it. "You'll be so sore, exhausted. Stuck in bed for at least a day for me to dote on."

"I'll do whatever you wish," Galieth vowed. "Just,  _please,_ please slip inside me already?" As usual, the colors displayed on his skin expressed his feelings in an irrefutable way. They swirled and burst as if they were putting on a show for Munklad alone.

Munk took slow, deep breaths, fighting for the control he needed to keep from tossing Galieth down and immediately sinking inside the gorgeous Sepida deep and hard.  _Control,_  Munklad told himself,  _keep it together_. The larger Sepida delivered a stinging smack to Galieth's backside.

"Trying to skip your punishment?" Munk asked, voice rough as gravel. "You don't get this," he pushed his hips upward, grinding his rigid length against the petite man pinned in his lap. "Until I'm ready to give it to you."

The smaller Sepida let out a whimper of pain immediately followed by a trill of pleasure. His body ached,  _starved,_ for such intimate contact...even for the sharp sting that accompanied discipline. Feeling the unmistakable proof of Munklad's own enjoyment against him nearly made Gal swoon.

"That feels so good, the burn from your hand and your hardness against me," the words were out of Galieth without a second thought. "What should I do, Mun?" He asked. "What would make  _you_ feel good?" Even as he said that one of his long braids curled around his cousin's length and gave it a gentle stroke.

" _Gally,_ " Munklad rasped, bringing his hand down harder than he'd meant to. He gently rubbed the warm flesh under his palm, knowing that if Munk's own hand stung it must have been worse for Galieth.

"Eep!" the petite Sepida squeaked and squirmed, even more, when he felt the gentle rubbing that followed. That last one had been more pain than pleasure, but he couldn't help but enjoy it, even love it. "More...I want more," he pleaded.  _"Please."_

Munk's breaths were nearly as ragged as Galieth's as he struck the smaller man again and again, careful of the strength of his blows. The stinging slaps covered Gal's ass and down the backs of his thighs. Munklad thrust upward with every hit, rubbing what he could against Galieth's stomach while slim braids squeezed his length deliciously.

Galieth's other braids began to caress every inch of skin they could reach: Munklad's face, neck, shoulders, chest...while other braids entangled further around Munk's own braids and began to tug. Though the taller Sepida had his lower half held firmly in place, Gal was still able to lean forward to wrap his arms around his cousin's shoulders and kiss him desperately.

Munklad pulled back with a harsh breath. Galieth yelped as he was spun and flung to the bed. The smaller Sepida barely recognized his cousin's voice when Munk spoke, "I have to have you.  _Now._ "

 _Oh, blessed be the reefs_ , Gal thought to himself. He squirmed in eager anticipation. "You can have me,  _all_ of me. Please, Munklad, I want you so badly," he keened.

Munk's head spun as he lunged for the side-table, yanking open the drawer with such enthusiasm that it pulled out completely and dumped its contents across the floor. The Sepida swore colorfully, snatching a small vial and leaving the rest. Munklad froze, transfixed when he turned back to Galieth.

The smaller Sepida had the brightest smile on his face. He couldn't even remember the last time he smiled so unabashedly. The blue that had taken over his entire skin from head to toe was tinged with swirls of green. When was the last time he was so happy?  _"Munklad_...I'm not dreaming, am I?" He questioned aloud.

Munk broke out of the daze caused by seeing Gal spread out before him. "I was just wondering the same thing," the larger Sepida said softly, drawing close to his cousin. "If we  _are_  dreaming, let's not wake up." Munklad slid in next to Galieth, shivering at the touch of Gal's soft skin.

Galieth snuggled against the other Sepida, ensuring as much skin-to-skin contact between them as possible. "I'm a handful," He warned even as his braids once again wrapped around some of Munk's. "Are you sure you won't regret this? You'll be stuck with me forever. Are you sure you want to mate with me, ceremony and all?"

"I was  _already_  stuck with you. You netted me a long time ago. You just didn't know it. I couldn't leave you before, so why would I want to go now that I finally have you? I'm half tempted to go kidnap three elders and drag them to the pools right now to bully them into binding us." Munk grinned, reaching down to grope Gal's perfectly rounded backside, still warm from the spanking. "And you certainly  _are_  a handful. I love it."

Gal felt the guiltiest pleasure rolling through him. He was relieved that Munklad's mind seemed to be set. He was glad to hear that he was serious about being bound. The hand that took hold of his stinging butt cheek, however, made his body ache with a nearly desperate need. "We'll kidnap three elders later. So, won't you claim me, Mun?  _Please?_ " He keened in a voice that dripped with lust.

Munklad urged Gal to the center of the bed. He arranged the smaller Sepida onto his hands and knees, placing Galieth carefully, just as he wanted him. Gal's knees were spread wide, his lower back arched, and his braids slithering in aroused agitation. Munk looked at him as though he'd just been hit in the forehead with a hammer. Munklad snapped into action, tearing his gaze away from the spell-binding sight of his cousin when Galieth whined and wiggled his ass.

A single drop from the bottle was all Munklad needed. He transferred it from his fingertip to the line dividing those divinely rounded cheeks.

"Hold yourself open for me."

Galieth's hair was so long that he used the tips of a few of his braids to do it, holding his own cheeks wide without a second thought. He blushed hard, but bit his lips to not say anything that would deter Munklad. The bigger Sepida stroked Galieth's entrance, spreading the glistening gel. It warmed instantly and grew slick. Munk held his breath as he pressed, slipping a finger inside.

The petite Sepida let out a trilling mewl, a sound he didn't even know he could make, as he desperately wiggled against that finger.  _"Please, please, please…"_ he begged.

"Not enough for you?" Munk asked, voice tight. A second finger joined the first, plunging deep.

"I need more of you," Galieth keened. "So much more." He couldn't even think properly by that point. His entire body felt sensitive and receptive. "Take me deeply. Pull my hair. Spank me. All the things!"

"I like you demanding."

Gal chirped in protest when the fingers left him. He forgot his complaint when strong fingers wrapped around his hips, digging in roughly. Something warm and rigid slid between his ass cheeks and teased at Galieth's slick opening.

"Tell me you're mine." Munk's tip pressed in and then retreated. "No more chasing Pipolphi, his giant, or  _anyone_  else. Only mine."

Galieth nearly swooned, which would have been the absolute worst, since he most definitely did  _not_ want to faint before having Munklad inside him. "Yes, I'm yours...wait, why would I chase Pipolphi's giant? He's a deplorable and disgusting beast!" He huffed.

Gal yelped as Munklad's heavy hand cracked across one cheek. "Gally!" Munk bellowed. "That alien was defending Pipolphi from  _you_. He wasn't the one behaving deplorably, and you should be ashamed of yourself for calling him disgusting. He defended someone weaker than himself, acted as a protector. It would make a Nubra proud." Munk spanked the other cheek harshly. "When did you last behave so nobly, honorably, or selflessly?" The larger Sepida dropped a series of hard slaps that left a burning sting aching from Galieth's lower back to upper thighs.

Tears brimmed in the Sepida's eyes. Not from the physical punishment, as that felt quite delicious to him, but from his cousin's words. Munklad was right. Being a protector  _was_  honorable, and that was just what Pipolphi's giant was. "S-So I'm  _not_  all noble and honorable and selfless! So what?" He whimpered. "It doesn't mean I don't deserve to be loved!" He used some of his braided hair to hide his face so that Munk wouldn't see him sniffling. "...but, you're right. H-he's  _not_ disgusting. He was only protecting."

"Good boy," Munk hummed, gently stroking the friction-warmed skin. "You do deserve love. And you'll get more than you know what to do with." The head of Munklad's cock found Gal's opening. He pushed in the tip and withdrew, then pushed in again. "And when you behave well; when you show honor…" Munk pressed in, rubbing his tip against Galieth's swollen prostate. "I'll reward you."

Galieth gasped, his braids tightening and sweeping away from his face and down his back as his arms stretched outwards. Other parts of his body began to tighten, as well. His shaft, which was almost painfully hard by then, began to leak precum. He couldn't remember ever feeling so good. "I w-won't ever chase after anyone else ever again," he vowed. "I'm yours and  _only_ yours!"

"Perfect." Munk slammed in hard, reveling in the tight heat surrounding him. "And you'll treat others with kindness and respect? Especially Pipolphi and his large friend?"

A myriad of complaints formed in Gally's mind. Mun wanted him to be kind to  _them_? However, the incredibly wonderful sensation of Munklad driving himself so thoroughly into his depths made him think twice about complaining. "A-alright…" he conceded. "Alright, I'll b-be kind to them, too."

Galieth's reward was a series of rapid thrusts that made his braids tighten almost painfully. Munklad stopped, burying himself as deeply as he could, hips pressed tightly against the smaller man. Munk's hand snuck beneath them to catch Galieth's rigid length in his hand and began to stroke as Munklad swiveled his hips, rubbing deliciously against Gal's sweet spot.

"Kind enough to  _apologize_  to them for your behavior in the recent and not so recent past?"

Once again, Galieth's mind filled with all sorts of arguments to contradict everything that Munklad requested, or rather, demanded of him. Why should he have to do such embarrassing things? Especially for a crazy-ass couple that had humiliated him so?

"Do I  _have_ to?" The petite Sepida all but mewled in complaint.

"Of course not," Munklad said, letting go of Gal's cock. Munk pulled back and began thrusting shallowly, just short of Galieth's prostate each time. The larger Sepida's grip on Gal's hips kept Galieth from pushing back to get that little extra bit he needed. "It was just an idea. Something that would make me  _proud_  of you." Munk gave one hard thrust, just where Galieth needed it, before pulling back to short, teasing strokes.

"P-Proud?" He questioned as he whimpered and wiggled desperately against his cousin, eager to have him return to his previous actions. "Then, I'll do it. I'll apologize… _Ah!_ " Galieth cried as Munklad went deep again, the head of him seeming to drag with sensual thrill where it felt the best.

"Only if that's what you want to do," Munklad said, a bit breathless as he began pumping faster, catching Galieth's shaft again and stroking it in time. "If that's what feels like the right thing, you know I'll support you, Gally."

Though it didn't really  _seem_  like such a pleasant thing to do before, it certainly did just then. Making Munklad happy made  _Galieth_ happy, and his cousin seemed to be in a very rewarding mood whenever Gal pleased him. "I do, I promise," he vowed as his words morphed into moans. "Just please don't stop."

"You want more of this? You like being beneath me as I fuck you however I want? Take my pleasure from you rough…and deep… and hard?" Munklad added a twist of his hips with every thrust and Galieth felt like his braids were going to strangle themselves as his body lit up with zings of electric pleasure that pulsed through him, building stronger and stronger.

Too much. His mind wanted more, but his body couldn't quite take the onslaught of pleasure. In spite of having already released in an embarrassing way earlier, Galieth once again let go. "Eep!" he squeaked as he shot all over his cousin's bed. "I'm so sorry, Mun!"

"Sorry? What for?" Munk's thrusts slowed but didn't stop. "You feel so good when you tighten around me. Slick and hot. Trying to pull my come out of me." Munklad leaned in close, hands drifting over Galieth as though savoring his smooth, sapphire skin. "Not yet, though. We're not done. How many more times do you think I can make you come before you beg me to finish, Gally?"

"Why would I ever beg you to stop?" Galieth gasped. "Even if I pass out, I'd rather you continue until you can't anymore." He added. "I'm probably not making much sense right now. But, it just felt so good, Mun. I want you to feel the same."

Munklad cursed at his cousin's words, and Galieth didn't think it was possible, but Mun grew harder and larger inside him. The larger Sepida growled, yanking himself from Gal and flipping the smaller man onto his back. Munklad laid his body over Galieth's pressing and grinding their crotches together.

"Perfect," Munk said almost mindlessly. " _Mine._ "

Galieth looked into his cousin's golden yellow eyes, nearly an amber hue with lust and wondered if his own looked the same. Surely they must. He took in the sight of his cousin, his skin the sultriest shade of blue he had ever seen.  _"Please, Mun…"_  he whispered. "Won't you cum inside me? And all over me? And anywhere else you wish?"

"I want another from  _you_ before I fill you up," Munklad said, sliding down Galieth's body, kissing and licking as he went.

"That's not gonna be a problem," Galieth pointed out. "I feel I'm getting close again." He would surely feel all kinds of sore later, from all different parts of his body, but right then all that mattered were Munklad's magnificent ministrations. He squirmed and bucked beneath his touch.  _"M-Mun!"_

Munklad pinned Gal's hips to the bed, holding him still. Munk drew his tongue from Galieth's tip to the base and back up again, pushing harder to hold his lover still. "I think you should come in my mouth, Gally. I'm going to swallow you down, suck it out of you." Galieth only had time to draw in a sharp breath before Munklad was making good on his promise. Gal forgot to breathe as his cousin sucked him hard, down to the root, bobbing up again before repeating the action. Munk rubbed his tongue on the underside, forcing his hair to unbraid to reach up to tweak and pull Galieth's pert little nipples.

"Hahn!" Gal keened as he was assaulted with pleasure unlike any he had felt before, not even when they were in the juvenile pools. A few of his incredibly long braids began to slam down on the bed in whipping waves of wantonness. "Mun...Mun, I can't control...gonna leak!" He cried out as he came. He was almost certain that he had released some of the aphrodisiac fluid that time, as well. A part of him felt mortified while the majority was quite excited to see what Munklad would do next.

"Give it to me," Munk demanded, the sapphire of his skin darkening. "I can't get any hornier. I don't care."

Galieth felt his own skin rippling to match Munk's hue. Maybe he was thinking about it the wrong way...maybe it was Galieth himself who was drowning in the side-effects of his own fluids. "To be honest," he responded with a pant as his shaft began to rise right back up. "Neither can I."

Munk sucked in a breath, his skin feeling suddenly hot. The blue of his skin darkened to nearly black as he crawled up Galieth's body, the smaller Sepida's legs parting to wrap around Munklad's waist.

"I don't think I can be gentle, Gally," Munk said, voice low as he buried his face in Galieth's neck to nibble and nip.

"Oh, please  _don't_ be gentle," Galieth all but begged. "I'd rather you carry me everywhere for hours afterward."

" _Days,"_  Munklad promised, lining himself up and thrusting deep.  _"Weeks."_  He drew out and slammed home. "I'll fuck you so thoroughly your feet may never touch the ground again." Munk began a rhythm, hard and measured, as deep as he could manage without breaking his petite lover in half.

" _Oh, fuck!"_  the smaller Sepida gasped as he clung tightly to his cousin with his arms, legs,  _and_ braids. Amidst their movements, he nuzzled against some of Munklad's braids until he was able to gently pinch one of them with his lips, giving it a gentle lick and bite.

Munk growled, his pounding thrusts increasing in speed. If Galieth hadn't been clinging so tightly to him, Munklad would have driven his lover across the bed and onto the floor.

"Take it," Munklad rasped. "Take all of me. I'm going to fuck you until you can never forget how I feel inside you."

One of Gal's hands raked up to the back of Munklad's head as the fingers gently tugged at the roots of the braids.  _"Yes!"_ he cried out after releasing the braid in his mouth. "Burn your imprint right into-  _eep!"_ He squeaked as he suddenly came for the third, or was it fourth, time right between them.

"Ahn,  _fuck_ , Gally!" Munklad took Galieth's mouth with his own, licking and sucking while he slammed deep and held himself there. The larger Sepida moaned into the kiss as his release hit him hard. With Gal's muscles clenching and rippling around him, Munk's pleasure stretched on and on until his vision began to gray at the edges. He groaned, hips twitching as he pressed his forehead to his cousin, their breathing ragged.

Swirls of lavender and green ebbed outwards from the center of Galieth's chest.  _"We're mates now,"_ he whispered between gasps of air. "You'll never be rid of me."

"Good." Munk rolled to his back, smiling at Galieth. The smaller Sepida looked more than a bit dazed, sprawled across Munklad's chest. Munk kissed his cousin's temple before pushing a button above him that dimmed the lights. "Love you, Gally," Munklad said, closing his eyes as Galieth murmured an unintelligible response, already asleep.


End file.
